The Locke of the World
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: My name is Lia Ashton and I have recently moved to Hoenn, to figure out that this region is nothing like Kanto. Only the first Pokemon seen in each route can be caught... And Pokemon can die. But, I will still prevail through this Nuzlocke.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Author's Note before we begin... I do not OWN Pokemon people. But, the characters are rightfully mine. And, thank you ARCEUS-Master, Delu, and Nevin Slate for all your kind help in getting me started. I really owe a lot to you three.

Prologue:

My name is Liana Ashton. At the age of ten, my parents and I had moved from Viridian Forest to Littleroot Town, due to my father's job of training the new Elite Four member, Sydney Burke. I was rather excited for coming to a new region, for I did not know what Pokemon awaited me in my journey. My parents had promised me that, at age ten, I would be able to start off my journey with a starter Pokemon. But, due to the fact that I had moved, I was going to start off with one of the Hoenn starters, instead. But, then, my hopes were shattered.

After we had moved, I realized that Hoenn was not as "fun" as it was perceived on the brochures, Poke-net, and television. Every day, the news would consist about Team Aqua and Magma reports, and on how new trainers were vanishing daily. Still, these reports did not hinder my views of travelling the world with a trusty team, but my mother was not so thrilled. She had banned me from starting, claiming that I would get kidnapped, or worse, killed. But, everyone knows that Pokemon faints, right?

Still, no matter how much I persisted in my endeavors to make my mother, Jill Anderson, let me go on my journey, she held firm to her word. I knew that she wanted to protect me, but my belief was that she needed to let go. My six year old cousin, Ash Ketchum, would start out in four years, and there was no way I would want to lag behind. The humiliation from him and Gary Oak besting me would be unbearable.

After two years of trying to convince my parents, my father gave in. He realized that I needed time to grow, and managed to convince my mother to let me be. My mother was rather furious, and told me that I did not know what I was getting myself in to, but I was overjoyed. I would finally start off, and be like normal children. My father was happy with the fact that I was happy, but he still looked wary of the idea of sending me off. But, then, my mother warned me about this region… The region of Hoenn was trapped in a Nuzlocke.

I had immediately asked what a Nuzlocke was, but both my parents' solemn expressions told me that I truly did not want to know. They ushered me away, saying that I need to experience it for myself, as it is different for every trainer that starts off. They said that it was unexplainable, that it truly matters on how people view their adventure. Their Pokemon, Jett the Umbreon and Roseanne the Roselia looked at me with the most pitiful looks on their faces. I ignored their glances and proceeded to ask my mother again, and then, she decided to explain.

"Liana, the Nuzlocke occurs when a region has something that needs to be fixed, and a Chosen One is needed to save the region from whatever evil forces threaten it. A Nuzlocke has certain guidelines that every trainer must follow. Jamie, you explain," she motioned to my father, Jamie Ashton. He placed a hand through his jet black hair and looked at me.

"Lia," he called me by my nickname, "A Nuzlocke is… Well, something we would rather not have you enter. It is harsh, cruel, and not meant for a young girl like you."

"But why, Dad?" I asked.

"Lia, honey, we meant to tell you about this when you were older. A Nuzlocke is a Pokemon adventure played by certain rules. One is that you must capture the first Pokemon you see in each cave, city, water route, or patch of grass, regardless of what it is and if you did not want it. If you do not catch it, you must wait for the next Route. Two is that there is no health items allowed. Three is the fact that…" her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" I impatiently asked them.

"Pokemon die in a Nuzlocke… That is the real reason why we did not want you to go on your journey. The experience of losing a Pokemon is like losing an arm or a leg. And, once they are gone, you never get them back," my father explained.

"But, in Kanto, Pokemon would fight until they fainted. Why are the rules so brutal here?" I asked.

"Lia, no one knows what truly occurs in a Nuzlocke. Some say that the legendary Pokemon are forcing the region to pay for the crimes they had committed, while others say that this is the results of humans finally corrupting the world with our ideas. But, no one knows the real truth. Now, do you still want to experience this journey?" my mother asked me, with a serious expression marring her normally soft features. I looked at her, put my hand in a determined fist, and replied, "I am ready for whatever the world can throw at me. I will take on this Nuzlocke challenge, and I will prevail."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

The sunlight entered my room the next morning, as I opened my light green eyes to greet the day I would finally become a trainer. I yawned, rubbing my tired eyes with my fair-skinned hands. I immediately made the bed and pulled out a white short- sleeved vest with a layer of fake black fur on the neck, a black, long-sleeved shirt, and a black set of capris. I brushed out my long, white hair, making the bangs fall over my right eye as the rest of the hair was tied in the back in a ponytail that reached up to my hip. Then, I took a quick glance at the mirror, noticing my physical appearance. My hair was now tied back, giving me an older look. My light green eyes were ignited with a blazing determination inside of them, as they fit nicely over my slightly small, pointed nose, and a set of pink lips. My face was rounded and bore a bit of a heart shape. It fitted decently over my slender physique, which I was checking for to make sure that the clothing did not have any wrinkles, or was not apparently hanging loose over any part. Satisfied with my appearance, I put on my black boots and picked up my emerald colored satchel. Then, I looked around the room one last time before I would surely abandon it for my journey.

The room was simple, yet befitting of my tastes. The bed was at one corner, with a light blue comforter and white pillows. The rug was white as well, and was rather furry and soft, like most rugs made from dyed Ursaring fur. The mahogany desk stood tall and firm on the other corner on the far side, with a wooden chair for sitting purposes. A giant P.C. loomed on the table, along with my new diary I had purchased.

Next to the desk were the black television and the X-BOX set my parents bought for me. They had not been used in a while and were currently covered in a small layer of dust. Next to that was the light blue clock, which now told the right time. And there was the map, which showed me the whole region. Finally, there was the door, which I walked out of, taking the stairs to go to the kitchen and living room.

On the fridge, I saw a note plastered with multiple magnets of Pikachu shapes. I took it off and whispered it out loud, "Lia, your mom and I had to go out and do something important. Please eat come breakfast and feel free to head out. We have left a ball in your use to catch the first Pokemon you see, no matter what it may be, to start off your journey. If you fail, your mother says to come back home and that you will only be able to restart your journey once we move back to Kanto." Nice going Mom. Make me live a life of a housewife, like yourself. I read on, "We are both sorry we could not have been able to stay with you and see you leave, but something truly major came up. Now, take the ball on the dining table and start your adventure."

I looked at the dining table and behold, there was the ball in all its purple and white glory. The sunlight glinted off its rounded surface. It bore to lighter purple patches on the sides and a yellow M on the top half's center portion. I whooped in joy as I picked up the Master Ball from the table, holding it high above my head. Now, catching Pokemon will be a piece of cake.

I grabbed a slice of toast and a wrapped sandwich and ran out, Master Ball and satchel in tow. The other townspeople waved at me from outside of the front door, and I ran past the several red brick houses to head for the tall grass outside of the city. I saw the chubby professor walk out with his briefcase into the Route 101 as well, and I followed at a distance, knowing that he would send me back the way I came if he caught me. I knew it was unsafe to go into tall grass without Pokemon, but I had a Master Ball in my hand, so nothing could stop me.

"Liana Ashton, where are you going?" I heard a deep, masculine voice. I looked up to see Professor Birch look at me with a stern expression. His brown hair and beard were parted in the usual way, slicked back a bit, making him look not as angry as he should have. His dark brown eyebrows were furrowed over his small, almond shaped, hazel eyes, and I stared at him with a semi-blank expression. Better to not act guilty, now that I was caught by him.

"Where are you going, Professor?" I asked, politely, trying to avert his attention from the fact that I had an illegal Master Ball in my possession. Master Balls were not allowed in Hoenn, due to the fact that they could catch anything without fail, and carrying one could land you in jail, unless if you already catch something with it. My plan was to reveal the fact that I owned one once I caught something. Once it is used, it cannot be reused, which was why it would technically be legal then.

"I am simply studying wild Pokemon. Now, what are you doing here? As far as I remember, you are not supposed to be out here," he berated me. I stared, innocently.

"My parents said I could finally come out. You can ask them for yourself," I replied. He frowned.

"They would let you come out on your own despite the dangers in a region stuck in a Nuzlocke…" he mused, questioning the validity of my story.

"Yes sir. They did, but I have a deal with them. If I do not catch the first wild Pokemon I see, I am to immediately report back home and wait until we return to Kanto for another shot at an adventure," I truthfully said. He then smiled, believing me.

"You had better not have lied to me, young lady," he mock-scolded, "But how will you catch anything without Poke Balls?"

Shit. Didn't think of that one… "Umm, I was hoping you would give me some." Hopefully, he did not see me trying to sneak _away _from him a few minutes ago. I really need to sharpen my ninja ass-kicking skills. They may help me one day.

"All right. Here are five Poke Balls, and a Pokemon… Oh darn. I left my Pokemon at the lab. Wait here, Liana, for I have a special surprise waiting just for you." And with that, he dramatically disappeared, leaving me to wonder how wrong he just sounded. What kind of a creeper gives a twelve year old girl _balls_. No matter how normal it is in this world, it could still be counted as pedophilia… Anyways, does he actually expect me to wait?

"Screw this waiting," I muttered, bailing out of the clearing.

I walked over to the nearest tree I could find that had easily accessible branches. Placing my right foot on a branch, I heaved myself upwards. Then, I placed my left foot on the branch and looked around, about two feet high off the ground. I spotted another low branch and gently hoisted myself up to it, searching around to see if any of the local Poochyena, Taillow, Zigzagoon, or Wurmple population decided to reveal themselves to me. When I did not spot any blue and red birds, gray and black puppies, cream and brown striped raccoons, or the pink worm, I climbed upwards. The branches began to get a bit narrower, but were still supportive. I crawled up the branch I was on to another one close by, on a different tree further inward to the Route. It was more sturdy and thick, and had the remnants of a nest, meaning that a Taillow or Swellow was near. Or maybe even a Skarmory, which would be an amazing starter Pokemon to own.

I heard the cries of Pokemon, but did not see any Taillow. This was odd, for the show up on a daily basis, chirping in their annoying little voices and eating from the bird feeder I left for them. Jet would like to toy with them, him being a cat and a natural predator of those tiny little birds. But, at this time, I did not see them anywhere near. Maybe the lingering stench of Jet scared them away, as the local birds knew the smell of my father's predatory Umbreon very well.

I climbed in deeper into the thickets, hoping for viewing a single Pokemon. An hour had passed from my futile search, and the weather was starting to increase in severity, with heat waves appearing and nearly blowing me out of the trees. Usually, the heat waves were not that bad, but they have been worsening ever since Team Magma, some group of lunatics that want people to support their cult of land fanatics, set foot on Mount Chimney. Team Aqua, the opposing group of imbeciles who were dressed as gang street fighters that wanted people to become mermaids or something similar, had vanished into Slateport, searching for some rare goods from the famous company of Devon. Due to them, though, increased rainfalls also began to occur here, judging from how the sky began to turn dark and cloudy now. Even the trees could not protect me from the threatening downpour that suddenly began.

I shivered in my accursed thin clothing, feeling the cold rain seep into my core. Still, this weather will not daunt me. I will have my Pokemon was my only spurring thought. I trekked onwards to a large patch of grass, examining the area for wild Pokemon. Then, I saw Oldale Town in my blurred, wet vision.

I immediately hurried into the Pokemon Center, its red roof being a sanctuary for me. The nurse smiled and handed me some warm leek soup, which I gratefully took in my hands. The wrapped sandwich had become soaked in the heavy downpour and, while I do not prefer of wasting, I did not want it. Instead, I settled on the warm baked bread, made with Oran and Sitrus berries, that the kind nurse had handed me. It warmed me to my core and I felt a pleasant sensation of drowsiness.

"If it isn't Little Lia Ashton?" an obnoxious voice called. My eyebrows twitched and I saw a smirking twelve year old standing in front of me. He had spiked white hair, with a bluish tint at the edges, and stared at me with laughing blue eyes, that were ignited with arrogance. He wore a dark blue shirt and a set of black pants, and had six Poke Balls in his belt, which hung around his skinny waist. His blue bandanna gleamed in the light, as he looked at me.

I settled for ignoring him, which would piss him off even more. Now if only he would not get into my face with his rotten milk breath would I be happy… "Hello. Are you deaf? I asked you something."

Ignore him. Ignore him. That was all I could say to myself so I would not explode on this arrogant asshole.

"Well, I wanted you to know that I finally got a Pokemon. Ha! And let me guess, you don't have any! Well, meet Muddy!" he obnoxiously yelled, as he opened his Poke Ball, releasing a tiny blue creature. The water type yawned cutely at me, his orange cheeks glinting in the light. He said, "Kip," and waved his tail fin at me, as an act of 'hello'.

"Hello, Little One," I crooned, while gently picking him up off the floor. He cutely yipped at me and nuzzled my hand.

"It looks like he likes me more that you, Drake Maple. But then, anyone except your mom could love a face as hideous as yours," I harshly said, placing the Mudkip back on the floor. Several other trainers laughed at this, while Drake's face turned a brilliant shade of red at my rudeness, and he snarled at me.

"I'll tell you, Ashton. I will destroy you," he threatened. I waved him off due to the fact that he was pissing me off, not out of pure arrogance. There is some truth in his words, after all, and he is a threat to be reckoned with if I want to be a Pokemon Master…

Two hours later, I headed for Route 102, searching high and low for a single Pokemon to reveal itself to me. The wile Pokemon were truly pissing me off, as none would show up. I saw neither hide nor hair of any Pokemon. So, I settled for the water instead. All Pokemon need water to survive, and when one came, I could nab it.

What I happened to forget was the rain earlier. I decided to give up and go with my parent's part of the deal after three hours passed. Sighing, and feeling the tears of humiliation threaten to fall, I threw the empty Master Ball behind me, hoping someone else could take the amazing burden off my hands. As I prepared to head back, I turned around, as a sudden 'Ding' alerted me.

I turned around to look at the purple and white ball gleam in the pale sunlight. It was right at the edge of the water, meaning that I most likely got a water type. Maybe it was a Gyarados, or a Seaking. Nevertheless, I whooped in joy and danced around. Then, I decided to open it and meat my new partner.

As I came closer, the ball fell into the water by accident. I dived after it, hoping to retrieve it before it sank. I was luckily to find it safe, but attached on a Carvanha. I tried to grab it and stupid fish attempted to bite me, but I was too close to the surface. I just grabbed the ball and swam up, gasping for air.

After five minutes of mixed emotions, I decided to open the ball again. This time, I slowly approached it, and helped out my hand to grab it. As I pressed the release button, the red light turned into a silhouette of a Pokemon. Once I saw whaat it was, I fainted on the floor in sheer hate at whatever God that loved to torture me this much.


	3. Chapter 3

When I recovered, I stared. And stared again. No, the Pokemon in front of me had not disappeared. Its white fins swayed from side to side, and its red scales glinted in the sunlight. Its top yellow fins also swayed, and it stared at me dumbly with its tiny black pupil on its protruding white eye. Its white whiskers gleamed in the hot sun that now shone high, and it flopped uselessly on the green grass. "Magikarp, karp, karp," it said, in a droning voice.

"Oh fucking Arceus, I have to live with you now!" I screamed at it. It stared at me dumbly and resumed flopping, getting me irritated.

"Return," I said, summoning it back in the Master Ball. Of all the things to waste it on, was my thought, as I picked up my satchel. I was dripping wet, with a Magikarp for a starter Pokemon. Seriously, luck was on my side today.

I began to retrace my steps through the tall grass. Immediately, a horde of wild Poochyena, Wurmple, Taillow, and Wingull appeared, along with the tiny Zigzagoon. They were sprinting around in the tall grass, like they were having the time of their life not being caught by me. It was like they were laughing at me, as I caught a Magikarp and not something better. I angrily looked at the scampering gray and black puppies, the flying blue and red birds with orange beaks, the flying blue and white birds, and the tiny little worms that lingered around the thieving cream raccoons, as they all moved in a similar rhythm, chasing each other back and forth through the field like they had no care in the world. I angrily kicked a stick which was broken off one of the branches I originally had to jump around, and it made contact with a Taillow.

The Taillow's brown eyes glinted in fury, but seeing that I had the dreaded Master Ball, it immediately flew off, leaving a clear path for me to travel. The other Pokemon followed it, noticing the purple and white ball tied on a string around my neck, like a lanyard. I smiled, remembering suddenly that the professor had a Pokemon waiting for me back where I left him. I quickly hurried over to the Route 101, not caring if the storm clouds were rolling in or if I fell and got muddy with the puddles from earlier. I had to get this Pokemon from him, no matter what it took.

As I passed Oldale Town, I saw Drake heading to Route 102, where I was previously at, with Toru, his little blue Mudkip, following him. My white haired rival hurried out, carrying a notebook in his hands for his research. I ignored him, not wanting to watch him gloat about how "strong" his Mudkip is and force my Splash-using Magikarp into a battle unprepared. Instead, I headed in the opposite direction, South, to see Professor Birch.

The professor stood there, where I had last left him, with a glare that could kill etched on his face and five Poke-balls in his hand. I shivered slightly under his glare and walked boldly forwards, only for him to say, "Where have you been, Liana Marie Ashton?"

"I went searching for Pokemon. Mother and I had a deal that if I did not catch the first Pokemon I see, I have to go home," I said, telling the blatant truth. Now that I caught something, I would not be carted off to jail for being in possession of a Master Ball.

"That was a reckless thing to do," I ignored his rebuking. "But, you are determined, and for that, I will give you a Pokemon."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but first, did you catch anything with that Master Ball of yours?" he asked. "I am hoping you did, or the authorities could be on to you."

"I did," I said, sparing him the truth. I sent out my Magikarp, newly christened 'M', who uselessly flopped around on the grass like she was dying. Which she might have been, given that fish cannot survive long out of water.

"A Magikarp. Liana, you must have the worst luck ever," he deadpanned, staring at my starter Pokemon, while trying not to snicker. I glared at him. Meanwhile, M flopped around in an eternal Splash attack, while I merely watched her. I decided to spare her the agony of making a fool out of herself in her floppiness, so I returned her again.

"Well, you are in luck. I have a Pokemon just for you. This year, my Blaziken had multiple eggs, and one of them became this little guy here. But, you must swear to take care of him for me."

"I promise. I need him to prove that I can be a good trainer!" I begged. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out a Poke-ball from his pocket, and handed it to me, along with four of the red and white spheres from his hand. I gladly accepted them, thanking him needlessly. He just stopped me thanking him and walked off, saying to give us more time together as a new trainer and a Pokemon.

I opened the Poke-ball in a red beam of light, and the silhouette formed into a tiny chick that stood on one leg, while the other was lifted over. The bird was a bit taller than one feet tall, and had a orange and cream body blended together in a perfect hue that leaned a bit more to the cream. The tips of the three feathers on the were dark reddish-orange, along with the wings. The bird cocked his head cutely to one side and chirped, and I immediately scooped him up and hugged him. He glared at me and jumped down, screaming "Tor!" Then, I looked at the red Pokedex that the old man handed me and noticed the color variation on my Torchic. So, it looked like that Thor, the Norse word for warrior and my Torchic's name, was a shiny little birdie.

I whooped in joy and jumped into the air, as he looked at me like I was clinically insane. Then, I scooped him up and placed him on my shoulder, allowing him to ride with me rather than stay cooped up in a ball. He seemed fine with that, snuggling between the warm areas of the crook of my neck and my shoulder. I felt his soft feathers against my neck and smiled, using one hand to pet him. He chirped in ecstasy.

A soft rustle in the tall grass alerted us and I immediately placed Thor to battle. My little warrior readied into a battle stance against a wild Poochyena who appeared and growled cutely at us, trying to intimidate us with his tiny, black and gray form. Thor used Ember on the little dog, given that the professor to give it to me. The Poochyena howled and I threw an ultra Ball, catching it in the first try. After the 'Ding,' I picked up the ball and released Sirius, my Poochyena.

"Hello, Sirius. Welcome to the team," I replied. He barked affirmatively and looked at Thor. Then, he nodded his acceptance, and I realized that I may have the best team in the


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow, my back," I muttered, as I fell off the bed in Oldale Town's Pokemon Center, after the five hours of training I had done last night. I heard laughter, and saw my two male Pokemon laughing at me like I was a stand-up comedian. I frowned, and said, "You try sleeping on a bed that is as hard as rocks and tell me how you feel." That shut them both up, until Sirius barked, "Poochyena Yena," which was deciphered in my mind as 'Pokemon don't need beds'. I glared at him as he wagged his tail and yipped like the playful puppy he is.

Ok, truth to be told, I am… Cursed, as I would like to put it, with the ability to understand Pokemon. Not that anyone knew. This was the gift of Viridian Forest, where trainers could communicate with their Pokemon in a similar way like telepathy. The words will process in the trainer's mind, like how it does with mine, but we can still here the actual names of the Pokemon. The reason why it is cursed… Is sometimes I may not _want_ to hear what a Pokemon is saying… Like that time I visited the daycare and my dad's Umbreon, Jet, and his Absol, Lunaria. That was not a good memory.

Anyways, I picked out some casual attire, a typical black, loose fitting pants and a dark green shirt. Camouflage was important in the real world, and would help me to avoid muggers, murderers, and whatever else was out there. Picking up my satchel, I returned Sirius and placed Thor on my shoulder. He chirped that he was hungry and I took him downstairs.

"Good morning Liana Ashton. How was your night?" Nurse Joy asked. I smiled, and Thor chirped again that he was still hungry.

"I am fine, thanks. How is M?" I asked about my Magikarp. She looked a bit worried and handed me the Master Ball.

"Well, I need to talk to you in private, dear," she said.

We walked back to the bedroom she let me use for meager pay and sat on the stone hard bed, its white sheets wrinkling again with both of our weight. She looked at me with her blue eyes and fiddled with her bright pink hair, and I looked anxious. Would I already be faced with a death, even if M never battled in her life with me?

"You're Magikarp is, well, a rare kind. Due to the Carvanha attacking it and leaving scars over her body… I'm afraid that she cannot evolve in her situation."

"What?" I yelled, "I have a Magikarp that can't evolve!"

"Unfortunately, yes. Now, you have to keep her with you at all cost. Sending her to the professor or releasing her could kill her, due to her not being able to defend herself. Also, she is incapable of learning any other new moves… Looks like you are stuck with her," Nurse Joy said, leaving. I groaned, and handed Thor some kibble, that he happily nibbled. Then, I sent out my other two Pokemon again.

"Poochy?" Sirius asked, looking at M.

"Magikarp," M replied, as Sirius licked her. I saw her flop around again.

"Here's the plan. M, you don't battle. You just stick with us," I ordered. Sirius stared questioningly, while M flopped stupidly in her eternal splashing glory. He stared at her and then nodded, and Thor nodded as well.

"M, I will let you take part in team meetings and stuff. I don't want you getting hurt, or worse, killed. I will try to take care of you all as best as I possibly can," I said. The three looked at me with wide eyes, until M broke the silence with, "Magika Magikarp." The words of 'We will stand by your size' registered in my head, and I realized that we may have hope after all. M truly seemed like a smart fish, even if she could not battle properly.

"All right, guys and girl. Let's hit the road," I said, returning M to spare her the agony of being without water. Sirius traveled along my side, as we left the building and headed north of Oldale, back to Route 102, where M first appeared.

I saw a flash of blue and white after climbing multiple ledges and falling off a few. Drake Maple laughed as I came in, with some minor injuries on my part. He then commented, "I see you actually got Pokemon. Hope you know how to use them."

"And how many Pokemon do you have? One?" I asked, as he leered with his lame insult.

"Yes, but yours look pathetic," he said, laughing. I glared at him and gave him the finger, then yelled, "Sirius, sic him!"

Immediately, my Poochyena's attitude changed, as he went from playful to feral. He attempted to growl as ferociously as a tiny puppy could, and attacked the blue mud fish that was timidly hiding behind Drake.

"Not Toru. Scare Drake!" I yelled, as the Mudkip whimpered. I felt bad for it, as Sirius whined and then, licked the Mudkip as an apology. Then, he growled at Drake.

"You actually expect that tiny puppy to destroy my Toru… Toru, Water Gun," he ordered. The Mudkip's timid eyes sharpened and a blast of aqua blue water emitted from his mouth, meeting contact with Sirius and ramming him into me. I groaned, feeling Sirius for any injuries. Luckily, nothing major occurred, as the Mudkip was on a lower level based on the five hours of training we had done last night. Instead, Sirius growled and chomped on the Mudkip's tail fin, causing a slight trickle of blood to appear. I winced at the sight.

"Sirius, head back and return. Thor, you're up," I ordered my Torchic. He chirped willingly and looked at the Mudkip with a wary eye.

"Focus Energy and Scratch," I ordered. My Torchic closed his eyes and opened them with a fire raging through them. Then, my tiny little bird used his talons and attacked the mudfish, clawing the Mudkip into a faint. He stopped right away, not wanting to go for the kill.

"Damn it all. I can't believe I lost," Drake said, "Damn Mew."

"Curse Arceus, he made the world," I helpfully suggested, as he picked up his now awakened Mudkip and wiped off the blood. My two Pokemon glared at me for cursing their creator.

"What? It's true," I said. They shied away from me as if I was cursed.

"Good, Toru will be fine," Drake sighed with relief. He did care for that Mudkip, which was a good thing. Not like that one kid, Gary Motherfucking Oak, that my little cousin, Ash, is rivals with.

"Sorry about that," I said, "But you were being a jerk."

"I guess I was a gloating jerk. And, don't be sorry. That is what battling is all about, in this region. Kill or be killed," he replied.

"No. That is not true. That is war, not a childish journey that one goes through for the hell of it," I replied. He frowned.

"Then you should not be on this journey," he replied, leaving with his Mudkip. I stared at them, wondering what happened to the usual Drake Maple I knew.

After that, my team of three and I headed out to the west of Oldale Town. Immediately, a barrage of trainers was visible. I kept my gaze low, hoping to avoid them and continue until I could catch a Pokemon. Maybe a Zigzagoon or a Taillow would be nice.

A flash of blue came in my not so peripheral vision and I pulled out a Poke-ball, wondering if a wild Pokemon was near. Maybe my Taillow or a lost Wingull have finally arrived. Sirius growled and I looked at him, as he streaked and grabbed the blue thing. I stared at the Pokemon he had bitten on and dragged back, its white body struggling in his firm grip. It was about half a meter high, with a blue helmet on its head and two red horns on the sides. It cried, "Ra Ara Ralts…" in a pained feminine voice.

"Sirius, drop her," I said, as he placed her down gently and bounded to Thor. I placed a Pokeball to the head of the little shiny amorphous Pokemon, and caught it immediately. Then, I released her and handed her an Oran Berry, watching her injuries reseal themselves. I released M as well to see the new family member of our group.

"Welcome to the team, Azul," I said, as my team of four embarked to Petalburg Gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Special Thanks to: Nev, .Angel, and MJ for reviews.

OCs: 2 OCs were submitted. Ajay by The Mocking J or MJ and Reah by .Angel. Thanks guys. Reah is a dark type user, and Ajay if a flying type person. Reah is from Johto, so that explains her team, but she is the ONLY other person with a different region that will appear with Pokemon from elsewhere. And no Unova/ Sinnoh Pokemon, except used for curses (involves Arceus here).

Pokedex entries are in bold and thoughts are italicized.

After catching Azul, my Ralts, we set on instant training, as her only move was Growl. I immediately checked the Pokedex for my Pokemon and their information, as being the hard trainer I was, I preferred to see what information was in there about them. I scanned Thor, and the Pokedex said:

**Name: Thor the Torchic**

**Level: 12**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Serious/ Protective/ Stoic**

**Moves: Scratch, Growl, Focus Energy, Ember**

Then, I scanned Azul, and the Pokedex said:

**Name: Azul the Ralts**

**Level: 5**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Calm/ Kind/ Caring**

**Moves: Growl**

The Pokedex then said:

**Name: Sirius the Poochyena**

**Level: 12**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Jolly/ Playful/ Obedient**

**Moves: Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack, Bite**

"Okay, team. We have some grinding to do," I said.

"Ra Ara,"Azul said, the words registering in my head as 'I am a pacifist and will not learn any new moves'.

"Not in this team," I muttered, dragging her by the arm. Instantly, I searched through my satchel and pulled out a TM of Psychic and a couple of purple candies in my hand that my father had given me to in my birthday. I knew they would come in handy. I stuffed three candies in her mouth, wrapper and all, and placed the TM on her head, causing her to glow in a white light. In a matter of seconds, the disk broke in hand and she glared at me from under her blue helmet. I stuck out my tongue in a childish manner and scanned my Pokedex on her.

**Name: Azul the Ralts**

**Level: 8**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Calm/ Kind/ Caring**

**Moves: Growl, Confusion, Psychic**

"Now, we are ready to move," I said, picking up Azul in my arms. She struggled and squirmed, but I kept firm in my grasp. Thor was seated on my shoulder, and Sirius tagged along on the floor, trotting on his tiny black paws. He yipped, as we backtracked into the first trainer, a young, shorts wearing kid named Jimmy.

"Did you know that if you stare at a person in the eyes, you have to battle them?" he asked me, like a creeper. I moved back from him, worried for his sanity. He smirked and sent out a Zigzagoon that hollered its name. Immediately, I pushed Thor on to the grassy field, causing him to protest a little by the sudden shove. One glare from me caused him to shut up and focus.

"Thor, Ember!" I yelled, as tiny flames headed for the raccoon, instantly burning it to crisp. Luckily, it wasn't enough to kill it, judging by the way Sirius cheered over Thor's victory.

"Oh man… Go, Poochyena!" the youngster said, sending out a tiny puppy that looked like a carbon copy of Sirius. It howled and sat down, so I yelled, "Sirius, Tackle it!" My Poochyena rammed into his one and bit down on its tail, causing the other puppy to howl in pain. I looked, as the other puppy managed to Tackle Sirius into a tree.

"Sirius!" I hear myself scream, as I ran to him. I felt over his tiny form and noticed an area of blood around his abdomen. The wound was large and gaping, and I shivered at the sight of the blood. He growled weakly and I held him close to my body, feeling him shiver against my chest.

"Ssssh, don't worry. I'll protect you," I whispered to my Poochyena. He whimpered in pain and licked my left hand.

"Thor, avenge Sirius!" I ordered angrily, as my Torchic went on a frenzy.

"TOR- CHIC!" he yelled into the heavens, as an eruption of embers emitted from his mouth, burning the other Poochyena. The Poochyena fell down on the floor, unnaturally still and completely black. Jimmy, the youngster, cried out and picked up his Poochyena, cradling the limp form in his arms.

"You cruel trainer! I hope you lose your Poochyena too!" the kid cried out, running away. I felt tempted to yell something back at him, but I told myself through blinding tears, "_He's only a child that probably faced his first death. He didn't know what he was doing when we fought and he hurt Siri._"

"Ralts Aralts," Azul asked in a concerned tone as she looked at Sirius. Thor came up to the three of us, looking morose, as M, somehow sensing that I would need her presence, released herself and looked at us. She too looked saddened at the thought of losing our brother, our little Siri.

"Magikarp Karp Magi," she ordered, telling me 'Take him to the nearest Pokemon center in Petalburg.'

"I nodded, returning the two girls in my team. Thor walked next to me, watching the whole time with a wary eye but keeping silent, only there to offer moral support through his willingness to stay near me. He went in front of me, noticing that I was blinded by the tears that ran through my face, and guided me. I followed the blurred image of cream and orange, avoiding the obstacles that could hinder my possibility at saving Sirius.

"Hey, you! Let's battle!" a young girl called, with a Seedot and a Zigzagoon trailing behind her. Thor gave her a glare that would probably have scared the shit out of the rumored Mewtwo, and she shivered, and said, "Uh, never mind."

Thor guided me to the entrance of Petalburg where small, two-storied, red and white brick houses stood in the area. I noticed a flash of pink through my blurred vision and instantly ran through the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center. I could feel Sirius' labored breathing as he opened an eye and looked at me. I practically screamed out, "Some cruel trainer did this to my Poochyena! Please help him!"

"Calm down… Chansey, take the Poochyena to the Intense Care Unit immediately," Nurse Joy ordered, the round pink Pokemon carting off my Sirius into the hospital. She smiled sadly at me, and I feared the worst.

"We will see what we can do. But, there is a high chance of him leaving," she warned. I nodded, still crying, as Thor sat on my lap, ignoring the dried blood on my shirt.

I hadn't remembered how long I stayed there mourning over how I did this to Sirius. I ended up crying myself to sleep, and Thor kept an eye on me throughout the whole time. However, many hours later, I felt a sharp jab on my shoulder and saw Thor attempting to wake me up with his beak. I woke up, groggily, and saw the pink haired nurse hand me Sirius' Poke-ball.

"Is he okay?" I asked, as she looked at me expectantly.

"That Poochyena of yours is damn tough," she said in some unknown accent. "He's as good as new thanks to Chansey's Soft Boil." My eyes swelled up in tears as I hugged the nurse and stammered my thanks. I immediately released Sirius and hugged him close, causing him to growl in indifference, and then lick my face. Thor smiled and Azul and M both came out, with Azul hugging the puppy, causing Thor to glare. M merely chuckled at the sight of them.

"Well, I would advise multiple days of rest and no serious battling for him," Nurse Joy said, reentering the ICU for another trainer with an Umbreon, who was thankfully not my father's. The Umbreon trainer walked up to me, dressed in a casual purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans that looked like it was from Poke-postle. Her hair was jet black and fell to her waist, and her eyes were violet. "Nice way to show your sexuality preferences," she snickered.

Raising an eyebrow, I said, "I'm sorry, but I am not into women like you," which stopped her immediately. She glowered and I smirked at her. Then, a sickly green haired boy with a white coat and blue jeans broke us up, saying, "Don't fight. There are sick Pokemon here."

"Who are you?" she asked him, kindly.

"Wally Andrews," he replied, "from Petalburg."

"I am Reah Suzuka from New Bark Town," the Umbreon-trainer said.

"Lia Ashton from Viridian Forest," I replied, nonchalantly. Both of them turned their heads to me, and Reah asked, "Are you related to James Ashton?"

"Jamie's my dad," I replied, shrugging. The girl suddenly turned 380, looking at me like I was a messenger of Poke-heaven or something.

"I have always wanted to take down your dad and be the best dark type trainer in the world. I have an Umbreon, Shadow, my Houndoom, Damien, and my Pidgeot, who was a gift from my parents," she said, albeit a bit hurriedly. She seemed a bit nervous, like she does not prefer talking to people that much.

"My team is right here. Here is M the Magikarp, Azul the Ralts, Sirius the Poochyena, and Thor the Tor-. Guys, where's Thor?" I looked for my missing Torchic, who was currently having a battle outside, without my commands, with a Zigzagoon that tried to snag my Master Ball. He defeated the raccoon, but did not kill it, and then, a white light engulf him. His wings grew to claws with talons at the end and he grew taller in height, his physical features becoming more muscular and sharp. His beak sharpened to a point and the talons on his feet grew. He grew almost up to three feet in height and then, the light stopped.

"Combus- KEN!" he hollered, in a powerful victory crow. I laughed, as Sirius and Azul cheered, with M clapping her fins and flopping beside them.

"Looks like he evolved," Reah stated, looking appraisingly at him. "Congratulations."

"Combus," he said, shaking her hand his feathered arm. She smiled at him and looked at me.

"You must be a tough trainer. Normal people do not usually evolve their Pokemon that quickly because they do not take the time to train. Your ID says that you started two days ago, and you have no badges."

"Thanks," I replied, scanning my Pokedex to see Thor's stats. It said:

**Name: Thor the Combusken**

**Level: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Serious/ Protective/ Stoic**

**Moves: Scratch, Double Kick, Focus Energy, Ember**

"I was wondering… Could I possibly travel with you? I am new here in this region," Reah asked. I nodded.

"You just had to come here, didn't you? You never took the warning that this region is in a Nuzlocke," an obnoxious voice said, as Drake Maple walked in, followed by Toru, a Zigzagoon, and a Wurmple.

"What's a Nuzlocke?" both Wally and Reah asked. I frowned.

"The region is left at a standstill where it is kill or be killed. Once you enter, there is no escape. Your Pokemon can die on you and you can only catch the first Pokemon seen on each route. And there is no manmade healing items allowed to be used… And no empty Master balls." He looked at me while saying that.

"I already caught something with it," I replied.

"Prove it. I want to battle what you caught," he challenged.

"I won't let her battle," I replied.

"Do it," he said.

"Guys, don't fight. I believe Lia here," Wally timidly said. Reah then said, "Besides, her Magikarp was the one she sent out."

And with that, Drake howled in laughter, while his team glanced sympathetically at me. I glowered at Reah, and she gave me sorrowful look. Then, Wally ran out of the PC, yelling something about a gym. All three of us followed him, after I summoned M back into the Master Ball.

Note: Drake will appear in most cities, but will only do rival battles in the cities he is meant to battle in the games. Other than that, he is there for help or information. Or for the heck of pissing off Lia.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Special thanks to: MJ and Nev for reviewing Ch. 5. And for Nev for the Team Aqua part... With what occurred to his Volc. R.I.P.

Note: 17 OCs left to gather. I have Ajay, Reah and Chris from other people.

Note: I have a poll opened in my account, for Pokemon. If anyone wants to, feel free to sign in. Oh, and who is your favorite character so far?

And that's it... Onwards to chapter 6...

We walked into the Petalburg Gym, which were Reah and my first time seeing a Hoenn Gym. The walls were made from mahogany wood and the floor was carpeted in cream. The smooth walls were polished, with many family frames hanging from them. A large sleeping Pokemon that looked like an oversized sloth with lagging arms was behind a white haired man. The man had his hair tied in a ponytail and he wore black, looking around thirty.

"Dad!" Drake yelled, as his Pokemon went to hug the older man.

"Hello, there, Drakie. Your Uncle Norman wants you in the back," he said, calling Drake by the nickname he hated. The three of us snickered, as Drake glared. The Vigoroth woke up and yawned.

"Sir, I need to get a Pokemon," Wally timidly said. Gale Maple, brother of Norman Male, nodded his head and gave him two red spheres.

"One contains my Zigzagoon, and the other is empty. Remember, Wally, you catch the first thing you see," Gale warned him. Then, Wally looked at Reah and me.

"Can you help me catch a Pokemon?" he asked, eagerly, unlike the timid little boy I saw before.

"Sure," we both said, as I heaved Azul to sit on my shoulder as Thor nodded stoically and Sirius barked. Shadow the Umbreon, who stayed on Reah's shoulder, opened one eye and went back to his meditation, or as he told me before. Wally bounded out the front door eagerly, with both Poke-balls in his right hand, as Reah and I followed him, at a more leisurely pace.

A childlike Pokemon of one foot appeared right after we entered Route 103. Its green helmet covered its shaded eyes and two red horns protruded from its head. Immediately, Azul waved and called her species' name, which sounded to me like she was yelling 'Brother!' The other Ralts cowered in the tall grass, obviously a timid creature.

"Zig, Tackle!" Wally ordered Gale's Zigzagoon. The tiny raccoon rammed his little body into the normal colored Ralts and sent it hitting the ground. The Ralts cried weakly, as the Zigzagoon rammed himself again, and a Poke-ball was thrown.

Shake, shake, shake… Ding! I picked up the Poke-ball and handed it to Wally, as Azul cheered from her perch on my shoulder. Wally sent out the Ralts and gave it an Oran Berry that Reah handed to him. Immediately, the wounds knitted themselves, healing the Ralts. The Ralts looked up at Wally.

"Hi Ralts. I'm Wally, your new trainer, and you are my first Pokemon!" the ten year old eagerly exclaimed. But, who wouldn't be excited over meeting their first team member?

"Ralts," his Ralts said, trying to hide from the crowd. Azul jumped down and patted him on the head, comforting him.

"What will you name it?" Drake asked, approaching us from behind and scaring the living crap out of all of us. All of our Pokemon had gotten released from their Poke-balls in the startling event.

"Holy Mew, Drake, don't do that!" I yelled at the smirking rival.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought you said to curse out Arceus."

"Screw Arceus," I muttered, as he smirked again. He had Lepi the Wurmple on his arm and Zany the Zigzagoon on his shoulder, as Toru was behind him.

"I want to call him Ru," Wally said, hugging the green Pokemon close to his tiny frame. Then, he thanked us and ran off. Drake looked at me and my team, and then stared at Thor.

"Fucking Palkia, he evolved! But you have not even reached the first gym yet!" he yelled, as I laughed. Reah was scratching Shadow behind the ear.

"Yes he did, and no thanks to you," I replied, hugging a grumpy Thor. My Combusken scowled, as Azul and Sirius laughed, and M flopped around. I returned her to the Master Ball. We walked and reached the city again.

"Looks like I have some serious grinding to do," Drake said, returning his team and running off to the gym.

"Lia, may I travel with you for a little while? I really need to get used to how the Nuzlocke is," Reah asked, as we sat on a bench in the Pokemon Center.

"Sure, but I am new to this myself," I replied, watching as Thor and Azul were sitting down. Azul's head leaned on Thor's shoulder, and he glared protectively around as she napped.

"Aww, they are so cute together," Reah commented, watching them. I laughed and pulled out a sketch pad, quickly sketching them. This would be perfect blackmail.

"Lia, I have been meaning to ask you for a little bit… But I saw you talking with your Pokemon yesterday. It was when you first dragged in Sirius. I was passing by the room you were using, and I saw you talking to them. Can you actually understand them?"

"Yes, I can," I sighed, "And it is a curse. You do not want to know about the time I caught sight of Lunaria and Jet, my dad's female Absol and male Umbreon, in the Daycare. They had cute Absol babies though. One of them was even red instead of blue, like their mom," I remarked, as she snickered at me.

"Can you tell me what Shadow is saying?" she asked me. I looked at Shadow.

"Umbreon Umbre," he said, pissed off. "He wants to stick with his meditating and wants to be left alone in silence," I translated, as Reah laughed.

"Anyways, we need to go to Petalburg Woods. It is a bit north of here and to the west. Come on," I said, grabbing her Towns Map and pointing to the area. She nodded and followed, as I had Azul and Sirius follow me.

We saw the fence covered with vines that opened up the path to the forest. The forest had tall trees that stood firm, with dark green intertwining branches that formed a canopy overhead. Thin strands of light crept through the dense layer of leaves, attempting, but failing to illuminate the forest floor. We looked at the entrance and Shadow jumped down from Reah's arms, growling lowly. Sirius grabbed a tiny worm in his mouth and brought it at my feet.

"Wurmple Wurm," the Wurmple said, squirming in Sirius' mouth. He dropped the Wurmple at my feet and I groaned.

"Remind me not to open my eyes next time before hearing the Pokemon's name," I said, throwing a Poke-ball to the worm. In a matter of seconds, the worm was caught in the ball.

"What are you naming him?" Reya asked, as I scanned his data in the Pokedex. The picture appeared, and I read it out loud.

**Name: Rojo the Wurmple**

**Level: 6**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Lazy**

**Moves: Tackle, String Shot**

"You know… When it evolves, it won't exactly be 'rojo' anymore," Reah said. I nodded and said, "The Name Rater can change his name."

"Fine… Oh, you just made eye contact with someone," Reah warned, as a bug catching trainer with a giant butterfly net approaching us. He had sandy colored hair that covered his aqua blue eyes and was short. He looked around ten, and held a Poke-ball in his hands.

"My name is Lyle, and I challenge you because if I win, all the girls in my school would like me. Go, Wormy," he yelled, sending out a Wurmple. I had my team, except M, out to watch and gain experience.

"Go, Azul," I said, as my twirling little Ralts took the stage. I smiled at her and she looked at me.

"Actually, no. Siri needs some grinding," I said, recalling her before the battle began. Reah looked at me worriedly.

"I thought you should not use him. He was half dead."

"It's a Wurmple," I said, as Rojo glared at me. Okay, looks like somehow, my Wurmple learnt that move.

"Siri, Bite!" I yelled. My little gray and black puppy chomped down on the worm. Instantly, the worm ceased battling, but luckily, did not die, as Sirius had bit down lightly.

"No! I lost!" the bug catcher yelled, as Sirius licked my face when I hugged him. The bug catcher retreated into the depths of the forest, and I looked around.

"Reah, where's Azul?" I asked, missing my blue little psychic type. I panicked, and looked around frantically, as Reah shook her head as a negative. I looked up as we heard a weakened cry of "Ra!" and I ran to the noise. Reah screamed, "Wait!" as she followed, but I was faster.

"Azul!" I screamed, bursting into a clearing where a man in some blue costume was cornering another man in a business suit. The man in the business suit looked like he was from some high organization and had a briefcase he was hugging. He was hiding behind my Ralts, muttering something about Seedots.

"Hand over those Devon Papers, or I kill the Ralts," he threatened. I screamed out and immediately summoned Thor to save Azul. The man's Poochyena was biting down on Azul hard, and my poor little Ralts was screaming in pain.

"Let her go! She's my Pokemon, not his!" I screamed, desperately. He snickered.

"Well, well, well, a little girl with a rare Pokemon. You should join Team Aqua, as we are going to build swimming pools over the world. Look, your Pokemon even matches our color in our awesome blueness."

"Go fuck yourself, asshole!" I screamed, as he threw Azul our way. Thor punched the Poochyena to the ground for attacking Azul and hurting her.

"Feh, looks like I've been defeated… NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" He lunged at the Devon man, who screamed and shrank back. Then, he stopped, as a piece of string stuck to his arm to his body. My little Wurmple had slithered up to his shoulder and managed to attack him when he was not paying attention.

"Rojo!" I screamed, cradling Azul in my arms. Luckily, not too much damage happened to her. I returned everyone, even Thor, so they would not get hurt, and turned my attention to the Aqua man.

"Stupid little worm!" the Aqua yelled, grabbing Rojo off his shoulder with his free hand. My worm screamed in pain and squirmed in his harsh grip. The Devon man took this time to escape.

"Release him!" I screamed, trying to take down the man with my sheer strength… Which was not a lot. He kicked my stomach and I groaned and fell over.

"Stupid kid," he said, doing the most atrocious thing he could do. He began to step on Rojo, causing my Wurmple to scream in pain, until the unnatural stillness settled in. A pool of blood surrounded the area, and I screamed.

"NO!" I cried out, as the man headed off. I cradled my little Wurmple's body in my hand and felt the blinding tears in my eyes.

"You can't leave me! I need you!" I screamed out, cradling the tiny worm in my arms. I made the futile effort to hear his heartbeat, but only the stillness was heard.

"ROJO!" I screamed and cried out to the heavens, causing the Taillow to fly away with the sound of my yell.

Team:

Thor- Combusken- level 17

Azul- Kirlia- level 16

Sirius- Poochyena- level 16

M- Magikarp- level 5

R.I.P. Rojo the Wurmple- level 6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Shortest Chapter I have so far. Gives some insight on Drake, for all you haters and lovers of him.

Drake had met up with me about thirty minutes later after Rojo's demise. One look told him all he needed to know. He stood silently, watching in the trees, as Toru stood with him. After a while, he came up to me.

"Done crying yet?" he asked, holding his arm out to help me up. I glowered at him, red faced and tears dripping down, as I continued to hold my demised Wurmple in my arms.

"Came to gloat that you were right, didn't you, Maple?" I asked, "Well, happy. You were. A Nuzlocke isn't all fun and games. It is killed or be killed."

"I warned you, but I never wanted you to figure out this way," he said, his gaze undeterred by my looks. "Anyways, you look horrible. Quit crying and man up. If you are the trainer you say yourself to be, act like it."

"What do you know? All you do is research and stay in Daddy's lab! You don't know the reality!" I screamed, as he looked at me. A pained expression appeared on his face, and he looked at me.

"Did you know that I had a best friend once, as a Treecko? Forest, the Treecko I had would be my caretaker and my protector. However, Dad always told me not to play with his equipment. I did once, as a kid, and the place burst in flames. Forest got me out, but he never made it…" His voice trailed off and I noticed tears start to form, but he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's all right. I don't open up a lot and I know I act as an asshole, but I don't want to be reminded of what I did. If I had only followed orders…"

"You were a kid, so don't blame yourself," I said, "Anyways, let's bury Rojo."

Together, we managed to accumulate a small pile of dirt and soil to build a tiny grave. We placed him in the hole and covered him. I brushed away the tears threatening to fall and we covered him. Then, I said, "Rojo, I only knew you for a short time, but you were the best Wurmple a girl could ask for. Thanks for trying to defend me and the other man from earlier. I won't forget you. And, sorry for looking down at you because you were a tiny bug. I guess, even the smallest creature can have a giant of a heart."

Drake handed me a pebble where he somehow got the name of Rojo using his own Wurmple's string. I placed it as a tomb stone and looked at Drake. Then, after I could not hold it anymore, I hugged him and cried on his shoulder, as he patted my back soothingly. We were there until Reya found us that night.

Team:

Thor- Combusken- level 17

Azul- Kirlia- level 16

Sirius- Poochyena- level 16

M- Magikarp- level 5

R.I.P. Rojo the Wurmple- level 6

Oh yeah, I restarted Emerald for another Nuzlocke, that will not be a story though. No shinies.

Team:

Fye the Blaziken- level 36

Youmi the Gardevoir- level 30

Soul the Sableye- level 27

Raika (The Second) the Manectric- level 26

Zack the Gloom- level 21

Laeki the Mightyena- level 25

At the third gym- Daycare did a lot...

R.I.P. Raika the Elektrike- level 12

Yes, I am an insanely lucky trainer, and I am thankful for it. I do have another Sableye from Lia's Nuzlocke. Non-shiny to both.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own. Face it.

Special Thanks to: Nevin Slate and Shrey Fair for reviewing...

Three OCs now. Need 17 more...

Reah looked at both of us and then noticed the tiny grave that we had formed through the white moonlight that illuminated the clearing in a bright manner. She saw the red stains on my shirt and realized what had occurred. Then, she came up to us, but Drake shushed her before she could speak by a shake of his head.

"It's okay… She needs to know too," I murmured, still hugging him. He looked rather awkward standing there, being hugged by me.

"What happened?" Reah asked, worriedly. I looked up, wiping my eyes on Drake's dripping wet shirt, which really did not help. He sneezed and looked at the both of us.

"There was a man that called himself Team Aqua. He killed Rojo, who died protecting me and some other man," I replied, sniffling. Her face became a look of sympathy, and her Umbreon came and nuzzled my face.

"I came afterwards and helped bury the body," Drake replied with a stoic nod. Then, he picked up his abandoned satchel and handed me a box of tissues.

"I need to go right away," he said, looking around in a suspicious manner, "That Aqua needs to be stopped, and I am standing in the forest with a dripping wet shirt."

"Sorry," I mumbled, apologizing to _him_, for the second time today. Aren't rivals usually supposed to be assholes? Why was he a bit different?

"No, it's all right," he said, slightly red in the face and looking nervous. He sneezed again.

"Are you catching a cold?" I asked, placing my hand on his forehead. He stepped back, a bit more flushed and red, and ran off, accidentally leaving his satchel behind… Which also had his Pokemon. Gee, he really must have a bad fever then.

"Looks like we need to return this to him," I said, picking it up. I released his team and scanned them in the Pokedex.

**Name: Toru the Mudkip**

**Level: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Bold/ Sadistic**

**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Mud Slap, Water Gun**

Then, I scanned Zany.

**Name: Zany the Zigzagoon**

**Level: 12**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Lazy/ Cunning**

**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Tail Whip, Sand Attack**

And the last was Lepi the Wurmple… Fucking Arceus, she was purple!

"You guys are lucky to have shiny Pokemon…" Reah enviously said.

**Name: Lepi the Wurmple**

**Level: 8**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Bold/ Tough**

**Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting**

"Mudkip Mud," Toru asked. I quickly explained that Drake was sick and somehow left his satchel behind, and that I would return them to him. Then, I returned them and handed the satchel to Reah.

"Reah, I need some time alone with my team," I said. She immediately got the message and took Drake's team along with herself.

I released my entire team in a flash of light, all except for the empty, used up Poke-ball that I placed next to Rojo's grave. One look and they knew what had occurred.

"Ra Ara," Azul said, sorrowfully.

"He's gone, Azul. I can't bring him back. No one can."

"Magikarp, karp, karp."

"It was my fault. I should have remembered to watch for Rojo. His demise was my fault." Both Siri and Thor were silent, giving their support through silent means. Thor placed his claw on Azul's shoulder and shook his head, while Sirius howled at the moon, mournfully, as if trying to call Rojo back. I looked at them as tears were forming again, the guilt eating away at my core. Then, Azul looked at me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her softly and a glowing light encased her. She grew to about two feet in height, twirling with what looked like a white tutu around her body. Her red eyes stared at me from beneath the blue "hair" on her head, and her horns had shifted to the sides of her head, much like hair clips.

"Kirlia," she softly said. I smiled at my little Pokemon, realizing that her ability to reach out and communicate with my feelings caused her evolution to occur. She looked at me with a smile, realizing that some of my feelings of guilt and sorrow had washed away, at least for now.

"_Mistress, we need to leave. The woods are not safe at night. Rustboro is close by_," Azul telepathically warned. However, her warning did not cause me to jump because of the fact that the words the Pokemon generally speak form the same way in my head, but not being able to see her mouth move was rather unnerving.

"Got it," I told her, as she explained about telepathy to my other team members, who also knew that I could understand them. I saw Reya behind a few trees, meditating, and I motioned for her to follow us. She handed me Drake's satchel and I released his Pokemon, as well as my three functional ones, to keep an eye out for wild Pokemon. Thor became our light, as the others stood guard, until we finally made it to the Pokemon Center in Rustboro, where I finally got to change out of my shirt.

No new team members for BOTH my Nuzlockes.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Me no own-o Pokemon-o. It's spanglish. Sorry if it insults anyone, but disclaimers are starting to tick me off.

Note: This is SHORT!

Still at 3 OCs.

Warning: This does pertain to some of the story, but it is a Pokemon ONLY chapter.

Thor woke up early in the morning, wondering what his dream meant. He was worried, previously because his dream was about tiny little Ralts and Torchics grouping around him. He looked at Azul, who was sleeping next to him in a peaceful manner, and frowned in confusion. He knew that a Gardevoir and Blaziken were not compatible… Wait, why was he thinking that… No, bad Thor. He could not be falling for Azul.

"I wouldn't put it past you, young one…" a deep voice said, as Shadow the Umbreon jumped in front of him, stretching widely like a cat does. He was resting on the windowsill above and now had gone to confront Thor.

"But it's not possible. Azul told me that she wanted children, and we cannot have any together."

"That's true… But many trainers also abandon eggs at the Daycare, due to the fact that they cannot care for them, young one. Maybe an adoption can occur, and a child will be born. Or a trade, depending on whichever Liana prefers."

"It's too early," Thor stubbornly said, "She might not like me back."

"Nothing is too early, young one," Shadow said, walking off to the stairs for breakfast. Thor sat pondering, wonder what the mysterious Umbreon meant.

And that's it... Aww, young love.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Special Thanks to MJ and an anonymous reviewer called Shrey Fair for reviewing.

Note One: For all OC submissions... I have three so far. I need like twenty. Um, anyways, I will have OCs show up where they make sense. Like if a person has psychic types as a team, they will appear in Mossdeep City.

Note Two: I have taken to drawing the teams out for fun. If I can ever find any way for them to be posted on the Internet on this site, then I will.

Note Three: The "evil" Pokemon here does EXIST. YES IT DOES- ILLEGALLY. If you find it out, you get virtual chocolate from me. Have fun guessing.

Note Four: Legendary Capture is allowed for Lia, Drake, and Jillian May (the Champion). Um, that only works if I do catch a Hoenn legendary in a Nuzlocke, which I am too lazy to do. Other previous region Legendary Pokemon are ONLY here for story line purposes and will not be permanent. Yes, Deoxys and Jirachi ARE Hoenn Legendaries that are in the National Dex, I think. Or, at least, I am counting them as such.

Note Five: After Sunday, I cannot update daily anymore. I do have a life in school... Unfortunately.

I looked around the room in the Pokemon Center. M was in a water-filled tank nearby, swimming around merrily and splashing, and Azul was busy napping with her head on Thor's shoulder, as Shadow watched them, snickering. Sirius was chasing his tail and then, he placed himself on a mat and fell asleep. Damien the Houndoom was busy watching Siri with an amused glance, as Reah's Pidgeot was sleeping in the trees outside, the only Pokemon without a nickname in her party. Reah had closed her eyes on the bed next to mine, tired from searching everywhere for Drake to return his Pokemon, which we also helped him raise a little. He was not found which led to Lepi being next to Siri's tail, and Toru lying down with Zany, his Zigzagoon. Lepi, thanks to us, was now a Beautifly that flew on to the top of the fish tank and fell asleep.

"Reah?" I tried to see if she was awake. No answer. That meant she was sleeping.

"Okay," I murmured, turning off the light. Then, I closed my eyes after one last look at the Pokemon in the room. Since they were asleep, I felt the bliss of sleep overtaking me.

Blackness encased me as I saw a flash of pink through the ethereal darkness. I blinked rapidly, looking around. The flash of pink remained there, without a shape or form. It merely existed, in this odd vision I was having.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out. The pink think moved, and I realized how small it was compared to my size.

"_Liana Ashton, you too are Chosen to partake in the Nuzlocke challenge,_" a deep, echoing voice said, as I looked around. Only the pink thing remained, like an irritating Ditto with its annoying derp face. I looked at it, wondering what it was.

"I don't get it. Isn't everyone Chosen?" I asked the pink thing. I heard a high pitched giggle emitting from it, much like a little creepy witch's one. It sounded feminine enough.

"_No. Nuzlockes occur when something bad happens to the world, like a legendary Pokemon dying or vanishing, or someone trying to steal a Legendary Pokemon's powers. Only one trainer is Chosen to complete a Nuzlocke challenge and defeat the Elite Four of their region. Every child has an equal chance at birth, but as they grow older, the potential leaves each child until a handful is left. You and another were our last to candidates._" The Voice explained.

"Why me?" I asked.

"_You were willing to keep an un-evolved Magikarp, which most trainers would not do,_" the pink thing said.

"Yeah, but M has a brilliant mind," I replied.

"_That, and you understand Pokemon. There is another that does the same, but this one has not mentioned it yet. He too is chosen and cares a lot, but he does not act like it._"

"Why can't the other Chosen do this alone?"

"_It must be two- one male, one female. It is the law._"

"How does a Nuzlocke get fixed?" I asked.

"_It does, once the trainer eradicates the problem. Lord Deoxys of Hoenn has been captured by some abhorrent creation… This being controls the other Legendary Pokemon and is causing the Nuzlocke. I was born to help stop him, after my mother died trying to do so."_

"Who is this being?"

"_I cannot say… It watches me at all times. It was first born in what you call a computer, and now, it has somehow appeared into this world. It has control of the temporary Champion, Jillian May, and takes the form of different Pokemon. It currently has its holds on catching the rebellious Kyogre and Groudon by controlling Team Magma and Aqua and supplying them with Master Balls._"

"But what is it? Some psychopath of a Ditto?" I asked. It sounded somewhat like a super morphed Ditto.

"_No. I cannot say, for I have never seen its real form. But I was sent to destroy it too._"

"Hmm," I said, "What are you?"

"_I am… Mew,"_ the voice said, as the dream faded. The echoes of a little girl giggling still resonated in my mind, as I saw a pink floating cat force me out of my dream.

I woke up with an impending headache that plagued my mind. My Pokemon looked at me, as I accidentally hit my hid on the bunk above, which caused Azul to fall out. She screamed, as Toru laughed at us, causing Thor to smack him with a firm talloned arm. Reah woke up in the bed next to us from the commotion and hit her head as well, groaning, as Damien licked her face. Sirius was chasing his tail, trying to attract attention to himself, as M somehow came out and landed on Reah's clothes, who jumped up. Pidgeot and Lepi both were flying around, screeching and screaming, and Zany was looking very lost.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" the local Nurse Joy screamed at us. All the Pokemon quit their racket, and Reah placed M on my lap. I looked up, wiping my eyes in a very groggy manner.

"Morning, Nurse Joy," I greeted, as she smiled at me. Reah looked at the Pokemon and scowled about their behavior.

"That was an awful racket for the early morning. Anyways, it looks like all your Pokemon are set for Rustboro Gym, dears," she said, smiling at us in a creepy manner. Pedophile.

"Uh, thanks," we both said, returning ours and Drake's Pokemon into their rightful balls. Then, we headed out the door to Rustboro Gym.

"Reah, I think it is best if we start on our separate ways, since we both will be challenging gyms and it would be unfair for one of us to hold the other back. What do you say?"

"Yes, I think the same as well. Besides, don't you want to track down Team Aqua?" she asked me. I had confided in her about how I felt about Rojo's demise the night before, and the girl talk had helped a little, even if she had not experienced what I was feeling yet. I nodded and she gave me a slightly odd side hug, as our friendship was sealed.

"Let's see each other's matches in the first gym. I want to try out with the Marill I caught before meeting you. I named her Azi."

"Okay," I replied, nodding. Together, we walked inside the first gym, when we were approached by two trainers. Both were rather muscular men with mustaches and a red shirt and shorts, with huge backpacks on their backs. They looked… Forty, and one was smiling at us creepily, with his yellowed teeth showing at us. He was definitely not my type.

"Hola, las niñas, quieren luchan con los Pokemon?" the first man, the clean one, asked.

"Me no comprehendo español," Reah said in perfect Spanish. We all looked at her and I raised an eyebrow.

"Que?" the hiker asked, confused.

"I don't speak it," I said, helpfully.

"Oh. Want a battle?" he asked us. His, uh, dirty friend nodded behind him.

"Okay. Thor, you're up," I said.

"Azi, go!" Reah screamed, a blue mouse-like Pokemon taking the stage. The blue Marill bounced merrily on her round tail and blew blue bubbles from her mouth. She had a rather spherical body with a white abdominal area, with short stubby arms and legs. She continued to act like a bouncy ball, literally leaping off the walls in a childish way.

"Go Piedra!" The first hiker, Fernando, yelled, sending out a boulder with two arms turned into fists. The Geodude called out its name and looked at us.

"Go Obsidian," the second hiker, Bob, exclaimed, sending out a filthy Poke-ball. His Onix looked like it had slime and mud covering the chain of rocks that formed its spine, and Thor inched away from it with a look of disgust etched on his face.

"Double Kick the tiny rock!" I ordered, as Thor rammed his powerful leg once into the rock, which was send flinging into the arms of its trainer. The trainer returned the rock, which had survived the hit. Fernando the Hiker obviously did not wish to risk his Geodude, who only took one kick to defeat.

"Azi, Bubble Beam!" Reah screamed, as her Marill emitted a barrage of bubbles from her mouth, causing the Onix to instantly get clean and smash against the wall. It somehow looked at us weakly, as its trainer summoned it back into a Poke-ball. Then, Azi shone in a white hue of light, her body becoming longer and more oval, looking a bit like an egg. Her ears grew out to a shape much like rabbit ears and her underside had a white speckled pattern. Her tail was smaller in length and she walked on two legs.

"Azumaaaa," she said, sending out a jet of water at Thor, who jumped out of the way on time. He glared at the female Azumarril as she waddled around to Reah and smiled.

"Congrats Reya," I said, "You too, Azi."

"Azu Ma," she said, smiling. Thor continued to glare hatefully at her.

"Thor, she said she was sorry. Just quit," I said. He immediately stopped glaring and stoically came next to me instead, in a silent manner. Then, we heard a clapping noise, both of us noticing an older, seventeen year old girl with taupe colored hair that reflected the colors of her red eyes well. Her hair split into two ponytails from the buns on top of her head by a pink ribbon behind her hair. She had a beaming smile on her fair face, and wore a short blue dress with pink tights, and blue doll-like shoes.

"I am Roxanne, the gym leader," she said.

"We are the challengers, Reah Suzuka and Lia Ashton," I said.

"Daughter of Jamie Ashton? Where is your dark type team?" she asked me. I scowled at her. Why does everyone assume that I would have a dark type team?

"I raise all types, but is it okay if we request a double gym battle, since neither of us really wants to wait for the other? We wanted to see each other battle, but have no time to wait," I explained.

"Of course. In that case, I will use my two Geodudes," she said, sending them both out from their red Poke-balls. Both Reah and I stuck to our choices.

"Rock Throw and Defense Curl!" Roxanne, the gym leader, ordered, as her double team of rocks followed the orders. One of them was apparently orange, and that was the one that threw rocks.

"What is it with Hoenn and shiny Pokemon?" Reah moaned out in agony, as she did not have any yet. I laughed at her, but then realized that Thor was being aimed for by rocks.

"Kick them back and Ember them!" I screamed in panic, as he nodded.

"Combus-KEN!" He powerfully kicked the rocks and placed them on fire with the tiny flames emitting from his mouth, sending them back at the Geodude. They rained on the orange rock, burning the rock type, causing Roxanne to return it.

"Azi, Bubble Beam!" Reah ordered, as a barrage of bubbles hit the other rock type, causing Roxanne to return it, immediately. Her beloved Dude and Duddy were beaten effectively and I cheered as Reya rolled her eyes.

"Here are the badges and a TM of Rock Tomb. It slows down the speed of the Pokemon that you fight, along with slightly harming them," she said. Then, we both thanked her, heading out of the gym for the Pokemon Center.

Once we headed out the doors, I looked at Reya and smiled painfully. "Well, so long. Wish you luck on the Nuzlocke. If you ever stop by Littleroot Town, call this number," I gave her my house number, as she looked at me and smiled.

"Sure thing. I wish you look with your Nuzlocke," she said, hugging me. I embraced her and shook her hands, the eternal bond of friendship being born between us. Then, she picked up her satchel and walked off, motioning for Shadow to follow her. Shadow looked at Thor and gave a nearly unnoticed nod, before silently walking away. Thor nodded back in the same manner, as if there was a slight bond between them as well.

"Well, Thor, looks like it's just us again." He nodded, as we went west from the gym.

Suddenly, Thor balled up his talons into fists and looked around with a menacing glare, or as menacing as a Combusken could muster. I saw his muscles tense up as he glanced, when a random Poochyena attacked my face. I saw the Aqua guy from earlier crash into me with a briefcase banging against my head. My vision blurred in a bunch of colors as he ran off, and I touched top of my head to feel a red sticky liquid oozing out of the wound. My eyes rolled backwards and the last thing I heard was the same Devon man from earlier calling for the hospital.

When I woke up, I found myself on a white bed, with the Devon man in front of the room. I looked around, noticing all my things were intact. I had a minor concussion from the crash, but now I should be fine was what the researcher explained. I nodded and smiled, attempting to get up, for I felt a sort of emptiness. The researcher kept avoiding my gaze, and that was making me nervous. Had something truly horrible happened when I was gone?

Then, as I looked around once more, I noticed what was missing. My protective little warrior bird, who would be still and silent, was not standing in the room. I looked bewildered, for he would have stayed, wouldn't he? Where was he then?

"Where's Thor?" I asked the Devon researcher.

"Who is Thor?" the man asked, while fidgeting with the folds of his white coat.

"My Combusken," I replied.

He gave me a sorrowed look, and I looked at him expectantly. Then, he said, "I am sorry, but he is gone. He was kidnapped by the Team Aqua member."

Nuzlocke Team So Far:

Azul- Kirlia- Level 20

Sirius- Poochyena- Level 16

M- Magikarp- Level 5

Temporary Members:

Lepi- Beautifly- Level 14

Toru- Mudkip- Level 18

Zany- Zigzagoon- Level 14

Unknown Location:

Thor- Combusken- Level 22

R.I.P.:

Rojo- Wurmple- Level 6

My Emerald Nuzlocke That I Am Doing Now...

Recently defeated fifth and sixth gym...

Fye the Blaziken, Youmi the Gardevoir, Soul the Sableye, Ansehelm the Tropius, Raika the Second the Manectric, Laeki the Mightyena.

In Box: Zack the Gloom, Zola the Abra, Abadon the Kecleon, Seth the Azumarill, Nari the Zubat.

R.I.P. Raika the First, who died as a level 12 Elektrike.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Special Thanks to: MJ and Shrey Fair for reviewing.

Please Note: Next chapter after this is short. This is standard in length. Sorry I did not update yesterday. Sick, but getting better. Oh, feel free to guess what the evil thing is.

I looked at the Nurse Joy and Chansey bent over me, both looking at me worriedly. The Devon Researcher had left me a Great Ball for use as thanks and wished me luck in finding my missing Combusken. I would not believe Thor to be dead, he was just missing. There was no way he could have died while I was knocked out.

"I need to find my Combusken," I said, pleading for the tenth time.

"You need to rest," the nurse said, her Chansey glaring at me for trying to get up. All my other Pokemon had been thoroughly checked through and were fine, now crowding around my bed to make sure I lived, according to them. Azul was pale in worry over Thor, while Sirius pouted at the fact that he lost his good friend. M did not react, as she usually is not very expressive with emotions in her blank face. Drake's Pokemon also looked worried, surprisingly even his miniature sadist of a Mudkip, Toru.

"Please, may I find him? I need him here. He's part of family," I begged the nurse.

"No," she sternly said, taking my blood with a needle in my arm. I glared at her and then, silenced myself.

As soon as both Nurse Joy and the Chansey left, I returned all my Pokemon, except Azul. She stood next to me, curiously, as I climbed out of bed and went to the open window. As a headstrong person, there was no way I would not escape from those confines of the hospital and not search for my missing Combusken. Azul frowned as she scanned the rim of my thoughts and said, in her telepathic way, "_Mistress, this is dangerous. You are still in the intensive care unit._"

"Do you want to find Thor or not?" I roughly asked her. She nodded eagerly and started to lift me telepathically off the sill and on to the ground below us. The alarms resonated as my body left the window sill, and we both paled, which still left me to wonder about how Pokemon do that. Azul accidentally dropped me out of fright once a nurse grabbed her by the arm, but I was nearly down then. She cast her Confusion attack on the nurse and jumped out into my arms, as I ran away in a Team Rocket style.

I saw the Devon researcher looking out to the north east portion of the city, which led out to Rustboro Cave. Once he saw me, the look of astonishment was etched on his face. I waved at him and walked over, and he asked, "How are you up?"

"I escaped my hospital prison. Now, where's the Aqua bastard." He winced at my choice of vocabulary and pointed to Rustboro Cave.

"Your Pokemon and the man headed that way, along with another kid from earlier," he said. I nodded and ran, and then realized what he said about another kid. Did he mean Reah?

We met up with several trainers along the road, and I had hidden my Poke-balls, indicating to them that I had no intention of battling. They were rather useless in directions, getting me lost for another thirty minutes in the thick grove of trees. I pushed away the branches with one hand and held on to my satchel with the other, until I came on to the entrance of the cave.

An old man waved me over and I ignored him and his rambling of his Peeko, whatever that was. Lepi and Toru appeared from their balls and glared at the man, as Toru bared his surprisingly sharpened fangs at the old man. So that's what he does at night…

I walked in thanks to my Pokemon's help and began to search my satchel once I heard a wild Pokemon inside of the cave. And then, I groaned, as I had dropped my Repels. Toru laughed and sprayed a wild Whismur into a wall. I did not even bother to check if it was alive or to scold Toru, as I was in a hurry and did not want to _see_ it. As long as I did not see it, I did not have to catch it, if it survived.

A flash of red and cream caught my eye, along with blue and white. I saw the Aqua man backed to a corner of the wall, and, much to my surprise, an unharmed Thor following Drake's battle commands. The Poochyena on the floor that the Aqua man had used before was bleeding profusely from a gaping wound at its side, but was miraculously still alive.

"Get up, you stupid mutt," the Aqua man said, as Drake glared.

"Your Pokemon is in no condition to fight, and you still persist in pushing it. You truly are despicable. Thor, Double Kick." My Combusken nodded with a fierce look on his face, one that I had never seen before, and kicked the Aqua man in the chest, where we heard a sick, cracking sound of the man's arm breaking. The man screamed out in pain, but Thor did not kick him the second time, afraid of killing him. While he did deserve it, Drake and I could go to jail for it.

"Please, have mercy, don't kill me!" the Aqua pleaded, as both Thor and Drake looked at him, pitiless glares on their faces.

"You didn't have any on the innocent Wurmple," Drake said, spitting on the man cruelly like how the Aqua had done on Rojo's dead body.

"STOP!" I screamed, as I ran out of the rock that I was hiding. All three of them looked at me, as the badly injured Poochyena on the rocky hard floor whimpered. Both Toru and Lepi followed me, hiding behind me from what they saw. Had Drake really made my Thor a killing machine was the only thought that went on in my head as revealed myself.

"Lia, I wasn't going to kill him," Drake calmly assured, as Thor nodded gently, placing a talloned arm on my shoulder, while I was visibly shivering with what I had watched so far. It looked realistic enough.

"I was just going to make him apologize," Drake said, smiling. "You know that I do not believe in killing."

"But, what I saw…" I said. As both Thor and Drake were consoling me, the Aqua man headed out through the door and ran for freedom, forgetting his Poochyena behind in the midst of his escape. The fallen puppy whimpered and looked at us, shutting his eyes in pain.

"We have to get him to a Pokemon Center," I said, remembering what occurred to Sirius. Drake shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked him, about to pick up the Poochyena.

"He lost his will to live. Sirius had it still in him when he nearly died. This little one lost it through the abuse he received from the Aqua man."

"Who are you to decree if a Pokemon should live or die?" I asked him, scowling. He sighed.

"Look at the scars on his body. He has been through a lot. The fact that he is closing his eyes means that he wants peace. In death, let's just hope he finds it," he said, silently motioning to Thor to end the Poochyena's life. I protested to stop it, but the Poochyena opened his eyes and gave a sad smile, before Thor eased its pain by killing it with one simple, yet powerful punch to the back of the head, causing the nervous system to cease functioning. There was no blood from the punch, just a cracking noise, and then, stillness.

We buried the Poochyena and Drake made a short eulogy for it. I placed an Oran Berry from my satchel on the tiny mound of cave soil, as an offering, and we walked out together. What we never noticed was a tiny flash of a black light and a ghost of an oval form with black smoke behind it, which sort of resembled a Haunter from Kanto, but was not one, appear and laugh evilly.

Teams are the same in both Nuzlocke versions.


	12. Chapter 12

Very short Disclaimer: No owning Pokemon.

Um, this is short for the relationship purposes. Any incredibly short chapter will usually be a Pokemon thought one.

Thor looked at the night sky above as the stars gleamed in their ethereal glow. One shot past in the midnight blue sky, and he looked up to see Azul standing behind him, smiling.

"Hey, having trouble sleeping?" she asked, sitting next to him. He nodded silently and they looked at the sky again.

"Was it wrong what I did? I killed today," he asked, as she looked at him. He played with his claws nervously and looked up as she cleared her throat.

"No, you saved the Poochyena by killing it. You were the hero, not the killer," Azul said, leaning her head on his feathery shoulder. He stiffened a little and relaxed, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He leaned his head on her and fell asleep too.

The next morning, they were found by Sirius and Lepi, who were laughing away and spreading rumors about the two. Both were hiding in their Poke-balls for the whole day, much to Lia's dismay.

Same team still.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Special thanks to Shrey Fair, Amber Flare, and MJ for reviews.

THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT YOU READ IF YOU DARE! IT IS THIRTEEN! MUAHAHAHA! Jk. I am high on sugar.

After we buried the Poochyena, I gave Drake his Pokemon. He thanked me and miraculously vanished again, this time taking his Pokemon with him. Thor and Azul were at my side, merrily skipping around and chasing each other around my legs, as Sirius was snickering at them. Then, Sirius, who was being held by me, jumped out of my arms and ran into the tall grass surrounding us both. He dragged something pink and fluffy, with the Pokemon whimpering in his mouth. I rolled my eyes, hoping that it was not a Wurmple. It was just a sore spot to get another Wurmple, so soon after losing Rojo.

The thing in his mouth was a stumpy pink feline. It had a lopsided, cream crescent moon on its face, and a cream belly. It had purple in its ear and slanted eyes, and a rather ovular body. Its large tail had three yellow circles hanging off the end, and the tail was clamped in Sirius' mouth. The Skitty was using her tiny paws to claw the ground and try to stop Sirius, but he dragged her along.

"Um, thanks, Siri," I said, looking at the pink cat, as the Skitty made a 'Na' sound. Thor and Azul both looked at it as well, until Azul said, "_You really should catch it, Mistress, before it escapes_."

"Okay, Siri," I commanded, "Bite her." No sooner had I said that, my little pup bit down on the tail of the Skitty. What we all forgot was that Skitties are some of the most girly Pokemon out there, and no sooner had Sirius done that… His eyes softened and he started coveting the Skitty, rather than fighting it. He rubbed his face lovingly on her and licked her, with Cute Charm taking affect, much to my dismay. The Skitty then Tackled Sirius with her tiny paws, and she sent him running behind me in fear. Thor smirked in a bird-like way, and Azul giggled, as Sirius was cowering and whimpering behind me, obviously very afraid of the Skitty who showed him who was boss.

I threw a Poke-ball and watched it shake thrice, and then picked it up. My new Skitty came out, which I immediately typed in the Pokedex to be named Skittles. Then, I scanned the Pokedex on her.

**Name: Skittles the Skitty**

**Level: 6**

**Gender: Female**

**Nature: Bold/ Likes Spotlight**

**Moves: Tackle, Fake Out, Growl, Attract**

"Guys, we have some grinding to do," I said, as the Skitty looked defiantly at me. Sirius looked sappily at her, still under her charm. Or was it love, I may never know.

Four hours later, I had managed to raise my Pokemon's levels up somewhat. Sirius had gone up by one. However, due to the picnicking trainers, hikers, and campers, Skittles went up significantly, with her learning Double Slap and Sing. She stood proudly in her glory, as we all watched her. Azul had gained two battle levels, or the level of experience a Pokemon receives with each battle won that leads to evolution. Thor had gained one and was now Pecking his way through the resident Nincada, Taillow, Skitty, and Whismur.

"Na," Skittles said, as I bent down to scratch her head. I took my eyes off Sirius, who was battling a wild Poochyena we had run across. A flash of white caught my eye, but Skittles' persistence in being petted stopped me from looking up. When I looked up, a streak of black and gray bounded towards me, attacking my face with a slobbery tongue. I laughed, as Sirius licked my face in an affectionate manner, and then realized that he was much bigger than before. He had black fur on his back, tail, and paws, as well as the face, but he also had some black fur over his eyes, which had yellow sclera and red irises. His rhombus shaped ears were gray with darker fur inside and his nose was red. His eyebrows looked like they were part of his back fur, and he was about three feet tall in height. I scanned him immediately.

**Name: Sirius the Mightyena**

**Level: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Jolly/ Playful/ Obedient**

**Moves: Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack, Bite**

"Great job, Siri," I commended him, as he licked my face some more. I gently pushed him off and then motioned for my team to follow.

We walked in and saw the Devon man, who handed us a Great Ball. We then were forced to meet with the president of Devon and were given the PokeNav and a letter for some guy named Steven Stone. We were also given the Devon Goods to give to some guy named Captain Stern. Then, we were told that some old sailor named Mr. Briney was apparently available to give us a ride to Dewford for saving his Peeko, not that I recall doing that. As we headed out of the city, a person grabbed my arm, causing me to scream. Thor attempted to attack the person, but upon seeing a laughing Drake, he stopped.

"What the hell, you creeper?" I screamed at him, as he laughed.

"It was funny," he said, laughing. But, he wasn't laughing once I kicked him down there and told him to shut up. Luckily, I did not do it too hard. As annoying he is, I did not need to injure him and stop him from passing on his oh-so-amazing-find-ways-to-annoy-Lia genes to his kids. On second that, maybe I should do that.

"What did you want?" I asked, as he looked at me.

"A battle. What else?" he replied, shrugging. I looked back at him and nodded, pushing Sirius out to the field.

"Fucking Regirock, he evolved too?" he exclaimed.

"No he did the Pidgeots and the Beedrills," I sarcastically remarked, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. Sirius looked rather shocked at the thought of _himself _doing that.

"Hm, go Tad," he said, sending out a Lotad from a Poke-ball. I looked at the little lily pad as it walked around.

"Bite it," I ordered Sirius, causing Drake to return the Lotad immediately.

"Go, Lepi," he said, as his Beautifly took flight. I sent out my rather rabid Skitty, who immediately Double Slapped the Beautifly when Lepi looked at Sirius and waved merrily. So there was something between them from before I caught them, judging by how _friendly_ they were with each other.

"Call your Skitty off!" Drake yelled, as I had Sirius drag Skittles away from the bruised Lepi.

"Sorry about Skits. I think Sirius was hers already," I remarked, seeing her nuzzle him contently. He nodded and sent out his powerhouse, Toru.

"Thor, you're up," I told my Combusken. He stoically nodded and Double Kicked Toru in the stomach, in where the Mudkip Water Gunned Thor back. The attack was retaliated by a powerful Peck and a flurry of gravel and sand from Thor. Toru gained a few added scars on his face and he bared his fangs, but Thor kicked him again, causing Drake to return him.

"Oh well, you win again…" he dejectedly said, as I looked at my team, except for M, who was sleeping in the Master Ball. Then, he asked me to trade PokeNav numbers, and I did, for the sake of pissing him off at the middle of the night by calling him and talking about nonsense. And with that, he vanished, as I headed towards Mr. Briney's house.

Team:

Thor- Combusken- Level 23

Sirius- Mightyena- Level 18

Azul- Kirlia- Level 22

Skittles- Skitty- Level 15

M- Magikarp- Level 5

Oh, in my Youmi and Fye Nuzlocke, I defeated gym 7 with all work done by Youmi the Gardevoir. Yay me.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Special Thanks to Nev and Shrey Fair for reviewing.

Um note to all: I need more OCs. Also, Jamie is not a bad man in here. He is being controlled by the evil thing, which many have yet to figure out.

After battling Drake, I headed south of Rustboro towards the Petalburg Woods. Along the way, I headed to the Pretty Petal Flower Shop to do what normal people would do at a flower shop… Buy flowers. One girl handed me a Wailmer Pail for watering flowers, and I held the dark blue water canteen in my hands, wondering what to do with it. Another handed me an Oran Berry, telling me that if my Pokemon held it, they can eat it and gain health back in the midst of a battle. I pocketed it and thanked her, then opened my satchel and placed the Wailmer Pail in the top of it, where the whale shaped canteen would be cushioned by my spare set of clothing. Then, I thanked them again and purchased some Lovely Flowers, holding the fresh colorful opening buds in my hand. Though it was about two hundred Poke used up in the process, I had a good use for those blossoms.

I released my Pokemon out of their balls as I headed into Petalburg Woods. Thor immediately stood silent and tall at my side, while Azul looked around, rubbing her eyes as if she had a nap. Sirius growled deeply, but in a low rumbling manner, indicating his hunger and Skittles looked confused, wondering why she was released in a dirty forest. She looked back at me and glared, as if she did not want to be here, but Sirius' low growl that now emitted from his throat told her not to protest. M flopped around in my arms, and I tried to return her, but she was insistent on staying out.

We walked towards the near center of the forest and came across a tiny mound of dirt. The artificial tombstone I had used was gone, and a small amount of the usual tall grass that wild Pokemon hide in was growing on top of the grave, covering it in a mass of green. I felt bad, knowing that the fact that my heroic Wurmple was just now being decomposed back into the earth was going on right here, so I placed the Lovely Flowers on his grave, knowing he would have loved them if he was ever a beautiful Beautifly or a stunning Dustox. Thor placed a feather from his arm on the grave, as his own offering, and Azul placed a tiny a piece of bark on the mound, tears bursting from her eyes as she did so. Thor placed his arm around her, giving her his condolences, Sirius howled again, placing a seed he found on the grave from his slobbery mouth. Skittles finally noticed what was going on and mewed softly and sadly, trying to offer moral support. And finally, M offered a shimmering red scale that had fallen off earlier that I placed on the grave for her. We all said our final words again, each in our own way, all understanding one another. Thor cawed softly, as Azul sung a hymn to allow the dead to pass safely. M said a few intelligent words and wished for the best, as Siri howled more, showing his longing. Skittles was silent with her words, as she was the only one to never meet Rojo in person. And finally, I said, "Rojo, I am sorry you could not be with us now. I have defeated the first gym and both Azul and Siri evolved. I am sure you would have loved to see this. We all really miss you, and we all still love you. I hope you are happy wherever you are, and have the best place in heaven a Wurmple as amazing as you deserves." Tears came across my blurry vision and I choked on the last words I was going to say. Azul took my hand and guided me away.

My team of five took one last look at the tiny grave, done by my own handiwork. As my Pokemon, one by one, left the grave site, with me carrying M, I looked back at the grave. I never knew if it was my blurred vision or not, but the red scale that M had left had transformed to a pink mass of fur. Then, I felt Skittles rub her head on my leg and followed after my team.

"Combusken Combus," Thor called, as I looked up. After getting lost for three hours in the forest and doing some more serious grinding, we had managed to maneuver our way out of the woods with a kid named Ervin's help. Well, let's just say that was also after I defeated the sick pervert's team of Silcoons, all named after something questionable in anatomy, that all knew the move Harden. I could not help but feel sick at his dirtiness.

"Great job, Thor," I called out, as Thor said that he ad found where Mr. Briney lived. We all headed inside, watching the somehow fit seventy-five year old man chase around a tiny Wingull, named Peeko, around like a five year old does with a Poochyena.

"Peeko, my darling, wait for me!" he called. He really should just marry it already. They act like the happiest couple in the world, anyways.

"Wingull!" the blue and white bird called, enjoying the game.

"Um, excuse me," I said. Apparently, I was not loud enough, seeing that he still persisted chasing that stupid bird.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled out, as everyone in the room jumped up. I felt like the laughing, as the old man looked embarrassed at being caught in the act.

"Ah, you were the one who saved my darling, other than that boy… What was your name again?" he asked me.

"Lia Ashton, Pokemon trainer and trying to be the next Champion," I replied. He smiled and nodded to me, examining my team.

"Ah, I remember those days… But I gave up my team for sailing. It was before the Nuzlocke started, ya know, young whippersnapper," he said, grabbing a bottle of ale and sipping it. Those words sparked my interests, as I decided to question him.

"The time before a Nuzlocke?" I asked. He nodded and took another sip.

"No one knew what happened. It was soon after Team Aqua and Magma started. The Nuzlocke settled in. Before, it was in Kanto, with Team Rocket. Now, it is here. Now, What were ya here for again, young one?" he asked, scratching his head. He took another sip from the bottle and looked at me.

"I needed a lift to Dewford, sir. I have a letter for a guy named Steven Stone, and a set of Devon Goods for a Captain Stern at Slateport City." I replied.

"All right, Peeko, darling. We are setting sail tonight," the old man said, as he yanked be my arm and dragged me out to the boat on the dock. Thor ran after us, surprised at the old man's strength at when he managed to grab me and drag me. I was astounded as well, for when could old man have that much power?

The crisp sea breeze flew through my hair, slightly causing me to chill. I had released all me Pokemon, who were all staring at the ocean in awe, with their eyes wide. Well, except for M, who was happily swimming along at the side of the boat in a very lazy manner. Thor looked down questionably and reached over the size of the small speedboat, and immediately recoiled his claw with a startled look on his face. I laughed at his reaction, as he scowled and sat down, crossing his arms and huffing.

"Aw, Thor, you act like those little girls who do not get their way. Brat," I cheekily teased him. He protested and cawed his name, and I laughed at him. Azul had gotten a bit of the salty water sprayed in her mouth, and her face scrunched up, while Skittles seemed to enjoy the saltiness of the ocean, as she lapped up whatever sprayed on her face. Sirius was leaping around with uncontrollable energy around Thor, who grumpily stared and went back to his pouting.

"Looks like they are all having fun. Is this their first time at the ocean?" Mr. Briney asked. I nodded, as I could understand all of them.

"Well, let them have fun," Mr. Briney said, as his darling Peeko soared over head, calling her name happily. I looked back at the aqua blue water, noticing all the tubers close to the little slabs of land. Several swimmers were around as well, as indicated by the different color hair that stuck out of the water. Fins stuck out at the deeper, darker areas of the water, indicating the wild Sharpedo or Wailmer, or even Gyarados that lived in the ocean.

The sun rose over our heads an hour later as all my Pokemon crowded around to eat.I opened the cans of kibble and tossed some overboard for M to devour, who Splashed out of the water and swallowed them in one gulp. Azul slowly ate hers and Skittles devoured hers in a prim manner, while Siri gulped his down and made a mess. Thor watched all of them eat, and I came up to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Combus Comb," he said, translating to 'I will eat when they are done'.

"Suit yourself. Just don't miss out on the fun," I told him, ruffling the feathers on his head which caused him to give me a very birdy glare. I laughed at him and he continued to glare.

"_Make him join us_," Azul telepathically ordered me. I shook my head, as my Combusken seemed to be the lonely type. Sirius came up to me, his large blundering form bounding around in hyperactivity. He barked, as Mr. Briney watched the interaction.

"Lassie, can you understand them?" he asked me. I looked up at him.

"Yes I can. I was born in Viridian Forest. Why do you ask?"

"Ah, I was wondering if you were one of those special trainers, and it seems like you are. You see, for rare trainers out of Viridian, they can only understand their team if their bond is strong enough, but Viridian Forest trainers love every Pokemon. I can understand my darling Peeko very well enough," he admitted. I looked at him to continue, as he looked at the sun overhead.

"What was I saying again, young whippersnapper?" he asked me. I smiled and realized that there was no way I would not get anything out of the man, who obviously seemed to have a luckily minor case of Alzheimer's Disease. Why was he on the sea anyways?

Ring, ring! My PokeNav vibrated in my pocket in the middle of the route, causing me to pick it up. We were going much slower now than before, so I could hear my dad on the other side. I said, "Hello?"

"Lia, tis is I, your father," he said in a melodramatic voice. I rolled my eyes, and he said, "So, is this the right number?"

"Yes, daddy, it is."

"Well, how many Pokemon do you have now?" he asked me. I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Five. I have a Magikarp, Combusken, Mightyena, Kirlia, and Skitty," I replied.

"That seems like a sturdy team, except the Magikarp, You should evolve it," he advised.

"M cannot evolve nor gain any battle levels," I replied. A gasp was heard on the other side.

"Liana, you should have boxed it. That Pokemon is just extra space." Those words caused my vision to go red. Dad was the one who always told me to love any Pokemon, no matter what flaws, and now he was saying to get rid of M, who was there for me from the beginning? I immediately hung up the PokeNav and looked at my superiorly intellectual Magikarp, who was swimming in the water. There would be no way I would abandon her, no matter what.

The sun began to set after a few more hours, when we had reached Dewford City. I saw the gym standing tall, but ignored it for a more fun session of exploring the Dewford Cave, where Steven was located. After obliterating two trainers' teams of Magikarps, I walked into the cave. Immidiately, I was stopped by a hiker that was French.

"Ne pas y aller. Pokemon sauvages vont vous attaquer," he said to me. I looked him, causing him to realize that I did not speak French, much to his dismay.

"Do not go there. Wild Pokemon attack," he said, in some garbled English. I nodded to him.

"Merci," I replied, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. He handed me a disc of yellow.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It is Flash," he said.

"You want me to flash you? Sick pervert!" I kicked him on the shin, causing him to groan in pain and double over. Then, I took the ladder going inward, as Siri, who was next to me, was laughing his head off. I did not know why he was laughing, until I noticed the pitch black darkness that was underneath the ladder. Several times, I nearly lost my balance and fell, but I had managed to catch on.

"So this was what he meant by Flash… Whoops," I said, looking at the pitch black cave. I started feeling around the sides, when a better idea came to mind. I immediately released Thor and had him illuminate a tiny area with his Ember attack, as Sirius walked next to me. Thor did so, causing a tiny bit of light. I looked around in the dim visibility and pulled out a Poke-ball.

"Okay, guys… Let's see… I know Zubats lives here, and Aron. An Aggron or a Crobat sounds cool, doesn't it." No answer from the two. Weird.

I saw why there was no answer. Both were fixated on a red jewel that was on the ground. I stared at it, noticing the spherical-ness of the jewel, and attempted to pick it up. Maybe I could get good money off it.

"Saaaaaaaabbbeeee," I heard, as a black claw grabbed my hand. A diminutive, humanoid, dark purple Pokemon appeared with a red jewel on its belly. Its eyes were crystal gemstones that were hiding in the walls earlier, and it had razor sharp teeth. The Pokemon was around one foot tall and stood on both legs, and the Pokedex classified it as a Sableye.

"Holy fucking Arceus, Thor, Ember it before it gets away!" I ordered, as my Combusken ignited its body into flames. The ghost-dark hybrid tried to skulk away in the shadows, but a quick Bite from Sirius held it in pace. It Scratched Sirius causing my dog to whimper, but he held strong. Then, I sent to Azul to calm it down.

I threw the ball, as the wild Sableye got sucked inside. The ball shook three times, and it broke out, but Azul grabbed it. I threw another one, this time succeeding in catching it. After the ball shook, I released it and dubbed it Raphael. Then, I checked out its data.

**Name: Raphael the Sableye**

**Level: 8**

**Gender: Male**

**Nature: Lonely/ Mysterious**

**Moves: Leer, Scratch, Foresight**

"I can't believe I caught you," I squealed out, as my sixth Pokemon looked at me with his jeweled eyes. Then, I felt a hand grab my back and I screamed.

"Please don't scream. My name is Steven Stone. What are you doing here without Flash?"

"Another pervert!" I screamed, forgetting the other use of Flash. He grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"No. I am not a pervert. I meant the HM. You obviously have not beaten the second gym yet…"

"No I haven't," I replied, "I need to deliver this letter to you." I handed him the white, unopened envelope, which he read and looked frantically at me. He nodded, and was about to leave, when he looked back.

"I am sorry, but something came up. But, thanks for doing this. Here is a TM of Steel Wing. Use it wisely," he said, vanishing up the ladder. I looked at the silver disc in my hands and then decided on something. It's grinding time.

Several hours later, my Pokemon team had really increased. Most of my team had reached their late twenties in battle levels, excluding Thor, M, and Raphael. M was still at five, and I only brought her out for her advice. Thor had reached to his thirties, and Raphael was at his late teens, but only after all the intense training we did in fighting multiple wild Zubats, Makuhitas, and Arons. Looks like I am ready to take on Brawley.

Team:

Thor- Combusken- Level 32

Azul- Kirlia- Level 28

Sirius- Mightyena- Level 25

Skittles- Skitty- Level 22

Raphael- Sableye- Level 18

M- Magikarp- Level 5


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

I walked into the dim lit gym and looked around with a torch in my hand. This was seriously a safety hazard. What if someone tripped and fell with the torch and the place erupted into flames? Anyways, with M in my arms and Azul floating the torch, I had all the help I needed. M gave the guidance and advise, while Azul did the butt kicking. Perfect combo.

As I battled more finished battling a man who spoke only Chinese, I noticed that my Kirlia was looking rather exhausted. Sweat was streaming down her face and she was breathing rather heavily. I figured she needed a break and sent out Raphael, who took the stage. Raph was busy using his claws to eradicate the trainers' Makuhita, Meditite, and Machops, while Azul and M watched him. I smiled at my team, with them obviously ready for the gym. I may have over-trained them a bit, but they know their limits in battle, and not to go as far as to killing an opponent.

In no time at all, I had reached the top west corner of the stupid gym after getting lost for a few minutes. Still, the maze was irritating, but the trainers were nice enough to help me out with going in the right direction. I saw a blue haired, muscular man, with his hair spiking out wildly in many directions, and his bangs parting to the sides of his face. The rest of his neon blue hair was tied back in a ponytail, and I winced and covered my eyes as his radiating hair literally _glowed_ in the dim light of the torch I held in my hands. He laughed and said, "Everyone has that reaction when they first see me."

"I figured," I said, as he turned on the lights, which dimmed the glowing effect of his hair. Thank god, or I would have been blinded by his glowing hair. God, this makes him sound like a Zubat-man from _Twilight. _Though, vampire would be more appropriate…

Now, I got a better view of this man other than his radiating hair. He looked about twenty-three and really seemed to like complementary colors a lot. His T-shirt was bright neon orange which also blinded me, and his shorts were a light blue which did not really contrast well together. Under the shirt, the faint outline of a six pack could be seen, but he was not my type. His eyes were the same sky blue hue as his shorts and were expressive and wide. I just stared, for this guy was way too bright for a dark gym.

"Like what you see?" he smirked. I closed my gaping mouth and so did M and Azul. Raph was cackling in my shadow, a prankster in making who would lead to my inevitable demise.

"Oh Arceus, I'm blind!" I yelled, making him look concerned.

"My looks blinded you?" he asked, as I smirked back at him. Then, he realized that I was messing with him and smiled back.

"I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts, and I've grown tough in the pitch-black cave! So you wanted to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!" he yelled out.

"That sounds like some bull you made up on the spot to sound cool," I commented, making him anime-fall. Overdramatic much?

"I rehearsed it!" he protested, sending out his Machop, Chopper. The little bipedal guy smiled and screamed out some random battle cry in his name. He had gray skin and three ridges on his semi-humanoid forehead. He had three ridges on both sides of his chest lie ribs and his hands were balled into fists. He also had bright red eyes that glared at me.

"Skittles, you're up," I said, as my Skitty came out. Even if she was a type disadvantage, she could weaken it down a little. My pink cat began preening herself and I groaned.

"You've got some guts using a Normal type on my team," he said, smirking. I looked at Skittles and she nodded, deciding to show him who was boss. I then looked at M, who was in my arms, and she told me to use Fake Out.

"Fake Out," I ordered, as Skittles ran at the Machop and batted him away with her tail, causing him to howl in pain. He flinched back and Skittles smirked, obviously faster than him. Brawly gasped as he watched how much damage my Skitty managed to do on his fighting Pokemon.

"Karate Chop," he ordered, as my Skitty meowed. The Machop ran at her, but she daintily jumped over him and batted him with her tail. He went crashing into the wall with that amazing Tackle and she jumped on her feet like a ninja cat.

"That is some Skitty," Brawley commented, summoning his Chopper back into his ball. Then, he sent out his Meditite, Pippa. The female Pokemon looked like a person meditating and sitting cross-legged, but the soles of the feet were touching. Her hands rested on her knees, and her body was a deep red, but the head, hands, and feet were white. Her head was shaped like an onion and she had a large set of ears on the sides of her head. She had two large, focused eyes that stared at Skittles.

"Return, go Raphael," I said, as I summoned Skittles back into her Pokeball and sent out my ghost. He leered at the shiny Meditite and cackled, sinking into her shadow.

"Don't let him hit you. Reflect," ordered Brawley. This was the first time I saw Reflect used as a shield, as a glowing light of ethereal pink showered over Pippa. But, Raphael was in her shadow and he came out, darkening the room with a shade of black. The Night Shade finished and Pippa was sporting a broken arm, which would luckily be healed. Brawley summoned her back and popped back her arm, vowing to her to take her to the Pokemon Center later.

"You really are tough," he commented, in a friendly manner. I smiled and thanked him.

"You're not bad yourself," I complimented him, as I returned Raph. My Sableye got sucked into his Poke-ball, and I sent Azul out. He sent out his last Pokemon, Marshall. The Makuhita was about three feet tall and very round and bulky. He was yellow and had a black chest area with black large gloves for hands. It bore two visible toes on each foot and looked like a punching bag.

"Interesting, a shiny Kirlia…" he bemused, "Did you cheat?"

"Nope, I am just lucky," I replied, as he laughed. Then, he yelled, "Arm Thrust!" His Makuhita began heading for Azul at a fast pace. I tried to tell her to dodge, but the Pokemon hit her, and a heard a sickening crack of her ribs. Brawley did not hear it though, as he ordered a Bulk Up, causing his Pokemon to grow more intimidating in size.

"Azul, get out of there," I ordered, but she could not move due to her rib.

"_Do something, Mistress! My Confusions are out!_" she telepathically cried in my mind, and I realized how bad it was to send her out when she was this tired. The Makuhita grabbed her and tossed her into the wall, and I ran to her, feeling her pulse. Her arm was bent at an odd angle and she was whimpering. My heart reached out to her and I felt tears in my eyes appear as I watched her lay like that.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried out, as Brawley now realized what was going on. He hadn't attacked yet.

"Can I switch out?" I asked. He nodded, but Azul grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"_I can do this, for you,_" she said, as I shook my head. She used my body as a support to stand up again and winced in pain. I was about to return her, when I noticed the fire in her eyes, mush like Thor has with his battles.

"Will you still use her?" Brawley asked, and I nodded. Azul then looked at the Machop and screamed her name, glowing in a white light. Her wounds healed and she grew in size. Her tutu became an elegant ball gown and had a blue underside. The helmet on her side changed into a "hairstyle" with blue curls down the sides of her head. Her arms and chest area were blue, with a red spike going through her chest and back. She wore a masquerade mask on her face and her bright red eye stared at me. She said, "Gardevoir," in an elegant, motherly voice, and twirled around.

"It evolved?" Brawley exclaimed, as Azul glowed in a purple light. Marshall glowed too and she sent him crashing into the ceiling and back down with a tremendous amount of force. I gasped and winced as I heard multiple bones cracking from the force my newly powered Gardevoir threw him. She gasped too, unaware of the newfound power she had from her new body. The results of the Psychic attack was eminent, an unnatural stillness was on the Makuhita's limp form. Brawley ran to his Pokemon and cradled the body in his arm, holding it. Tears flew down his face, as he tried waking up his Makuhita from the claws of death.

After standing and staring for thirty minutes as I saw Azul silently cry and Brawley mourn his dead Makuhita, I turned around and ran, tears evident on my face. Azul followed, but I could not bear to look at her, as for what she had done. But, before I had turned and ran, I thought I saw a glimmer of a smile on the dead Makuhita's face, as if he accepted death to be his fate.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Notes: Still accepting OCs. Still have three.

Calming down was rather difficult, as I had seemingly abandoned my Gardevoir. I had to repeatedly tell myself how it was not Azul's fault that Marshall was killed, it was just that she did not know how to control her powers yet. Azul was remorseful as well, crying on Thor and drenching him with her tears. Surprisingly, he stood there and let her do so, even if he hated the water on him. I had also held on to my Combusken as well, shedding tears over the fact that I had managed to create a monster out of something so beautiful. My elegant Gardevoir, the killer that will haunt my dreams, was the being I had raised from a timid Ralts.

Once three hours had passed, I had gone back into the gym to see how Brawly was doing. There was no need for the badge; I do not deserve such an honor for a murder that was partially my fault. But, as I saw him, I saw that he was not the bedazzling, glowing person from a while ago, but a sad broken man that was holding the limp body of his Pokemon in his arms. He looked up at me, tears falling down his face, glistening from his eyes as he cried over the Makuhita. He snarled and merely threw the badge at me and the TM, and then resumed his mourning. I did not blame him; it was me who made him lose his faithful Marshall.

I picked up the badge from on the floor and looked at it. It glistened with blue and orange in the setting sun light that shone through the windows. The TM glistened as well; a copper tint was placed on the usually silver disk. I bowed my head in respect to the loyal Makuhita who stayed with Brawly for the entire time. "Rest in peace," I murmured, as next to me, Azul whispered that as well, in her own language. M, who was in my arms, also did the same, looking at the body with sorrow. Maybe the chance of the spirit of Marshall heard, but that was something we would never know.

As I prepared to walk out the door, I looked back and saw Brawly. A shadow loomed over to where he was, and I saw a pair of red, gleaming eyes peering from the shadow. A hand reached out, and I tried to scream at Brawly to the watch out, but I was petrified. He turned, and his face contorted from misery, to a look of perpetual fear, but before the Haunter-looking figure could do anything, a bright light flashed, teleporting us both away from the gym.

"What in Latios was that?" he exclaimed, trembling a bit. As I shivered, unnervingly, I realized that he was trying to be brave for the both of us, as that thing nearly stole his soul.

"I don't know. But, I saw it once before. My Combusken massacred a Poochyena, and that thing appeared and stole its spirit, I'm guessing."

"That is no Ghost Pokemon, that's for sure," he replied, all misery in losing Marshall forgotten in the fright of the "Ghost", "I'll research on what it is. But for now, I have to work on getting hopefully another Pokemon." He looked depressed at the thought of what seemed like replacing Marshall.

"I'm sorry I did that. I should have controlled Azul," I replied, as M flopped in my arms happily, unfazed by the event with the Ghost. Azul nodded her apology as well, and he looked at us.

"It's all right, in a way. I think Marshall knew he was going to end soon. But, anyways, I should be going back to my gym. Here's my number and thanks for the save," he replied, handing me a piece of paper. I thanked him and he walked off.

"Wait… What did he mean by thanks for the save?" I asked my two female Pokemon. Azul shrugged and M smiled goofily, both obviously having no clue of what occurred.

That night, I was looking up at the starry sky that loomed overhead. I was lying on the sailboat as it gently rifted down the ocean, passing by an old abandoned ship that I am hoping to explore eventually. The moon loomed overhead and the white balls of fire in the sky flickered. My Pokemon Team stayed next to me, lying around on the floor. Azul, like usual, was looking up at the sky with her head placed on a sleeping Thor's shoulder. It was a rather comical sight, given that Thor was still a Combusken and was shorter than her.

Siri had his head placed on my lap, as I was lying on the hard seat. He sighed deeply, with Skittles meowing next to him, curled up and falling asleep. M was drifting along next to the ship, as I felt the gentle rocking motion lulling me to sleep. I closed my eyes and fell into the peaceful slumber.

Darkness swallowed me again, as I saw the pink feline float around, looking worried this time, not happy. Mew hovered around me, examining me from head to toe, and sighed in relief. I opened my mouth to speak and it shushed me, looking rather anxiously around in the dream scape. Then, it said, "_Okay, we can talk now._"

"I want answers. What nearly happened to Brawly today?" I asked, as it looked at me.

"_That was one of the evil's forms. It has five forms, and that is its weakest one. I am sorry, but I cannot tell you anything more._" Mew still looked anxious, as if the "Ghost" will appear at any minute and eat it.

"What did it want?" I asked.

"_It steals Pokemons' souls that die for its own army. It plans on taking over the world and turning the world into a Nuzlocke. Only the Chosen two mays stop it. If they fail, the world will end._"

"You mean me, and whatever guy you chose to stop it," I deadpanned. Mew nodded and smiled at me.

"_So far, the evil creature does not realize that you are one of the Chosen, luckily. So far, you are safe as long as I am watching you. But, today was a close call. You were lucky I was near to be able to Teleport you to safety,_" Mew replied, looking worried.

"So, this creature seeks to kill me, and you think I can stop it without even knowing what the Mew it is?" Mew scowled as I used its name in a curse word. "No way!"

"_You have too, Liana Ashton. It is your destiny,_" Mew replied. I scowled.

"Screw destiny and the Dialga that made it. There is no way I am going on some stupid journey to save the world by putting my team on the line. No fucking Arceus way am I doing that!"

"_Then, you leave me no choice_." Mew grabbed my arm and opened a portal to a different portion of my dream. I saw a different region, one that I only had ever visited once in my lifetime. I saw my hazy vision of my cousin, Lock, a black haired boy, with his body bent over a Meganium with a severed head. The Pokemon was in a massive pool of blood and was smiling as Lock screamed into the sky, "BLAAADE!" An Aerodactyl hovered over him, with bloody talons and a skeletal body. I had been to the Pewter City once and I recognized the fossil right away from the museum. The same fossil was flying around, the killer of the Meganium beneath us both.

"What the Arceus is that?" I pointed to the "Ghost" appearing again in the vision shown to me by Mew.

"_I told you before, it is the Evil. It will steal the Meganium's soul and use it against the boy, your cousin, Lock. If you do not want your cousins, Ash and Lock, harmed, you will have to accept your destiny, Liana Ashton,_" Mew warned. I suddenly understood that the vision will be inevitable if I do not do something about it. There was no way I would ever let Lock or Ash go through something like that.

"All right," I agreed, as Mew smiled. Then, I woke up from my dream and saw the sun rise over the ocean for the first time, giving me new found hope. As I looked over the horizon, an emerald green, large, snake-like figure flew overhead and gave an echoing roar, and then sped off to some distant land far away, maybe a temple or a tower. Then, we made it to Slateport City, as I got off to a land filled with swimmers and tubers alike.

R.I.P. Marshall, Rojo, and that Poochyena the Aqua Grunt had.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Congrats for Flametix for figuring out "the Evil". But, I need more info on Flame. Looks (detailed), Age, More Pokemon (2 more), Attitude, Battle Style. Oh yeah, any shinies? I only allow one per O.C. for now...

Author's Note 2: For anyone else who wishes to change their team to having one shiny, PM me. And yes, each gym leader will have one shiny. Well, that's it for now, and here is chapter 17.

Once we arrived to Slateport City, Mr. Briney sped off on his miniature speedboat to the tiny cottage he lived in Petalburg. I was about to scream, "Land!" and kiss the sand, when I remembered that sand is not as appetizing as it looks… Which still isn't very appetizing. A group of little kids in their round floating devices battled me with Marills and even a Magikarp and Wingull from a fisherman named Andrew. Thor beat them easily, being as over-leveled as he was. I smiled and hugged my Combusken tight, causing him to send a few embers of a minor Flamethrower to singe me, but I moved out of the way before he could do so. Azul whacked him on the head with her blue arm.

I laughed at my team's interactions. M was in my arms, watching and lecturing me in every battle, as Sirius and Skittles flirted with each other at every moment. Azul and Thor, the older ones, were less flirty in their relationship, if they even realized their feelings for each other yet. Thor was rather protective of me, as well as her, even though he was now smaller in appearance than her. This was al very entertaining to me, watching their relationships blossom. Hopefully, nothing can ruin a sunny day.

I just had to Jynx it, didn't I? After meeting with the Doc in the Shipyard and Captain Stern in the Museum, a group of Team Aqua attacked us. The first one, Lai, and the second one, Mai, were apparently twins, one girl and one boy. I immediately growled upon sight as I saw them, recognizing the third one, that hurried downstairs after throwing a TM of Thief at my feet, to be the same bas- I mean Giratina, that killed Rojo. That Arceus-hole just had to show himself again.

"Prepare for our dilemma, in truth and love," the guy said.

"Prepare to see water tower over land above," the girl said, and now I realized this stupid parody of Team Rocket these two were trying to pull.

"Team Aqua protects this universe from Magmas now," the guy said.

"To protect the ocean is our vow," the girl said.

"Lai," the guy called his name. Was he a Pokemon in disguise?

"Mai," the girl said. Maybe she too was a Pokemon. Probably, she was a rabid Ditto.

"Team Aqua Surfs off in towering waves," Lai said, pulling a surfboard from his backpack. How he had that there was something I had no interest of knowing.

"Prepare to give the Devon Goods or rue the days," Mai said, sending out a Poochyena from her Poke-ball. Before it could even continue their unrehearsed motto, Thor sent the Poochyena flying into the wall with a powerful kick. I smiled at him.

"Great job," I said, as Mai returned her Poochyena, while she growled at me. So she was a Pokemon…

"Go, Buddy," Lai yelled, sending out another Poochyena. Unlike normal ones, this one was a golden brown color on the underside and a darker brown on top. While he sent it out, a flash of light illuminated the right side of the room, but I paid no heed to it. Then, the shiny Poochyena yipped, until Thor sent a fiery kick in its mouth and sent it crashing into the wall. I looked up to see a tall figure looming over me. Most of his body was a deep crimson color, while his appendages were dark orange. He had long, beige colored feathers going from the back of his head that looked like hair. His eyes were small, with yellow sclera and blue irises and his mouth was shaped like a hooked beak. He had strong, muscular legs that were used for kicking and and tufts of fire on each wrist that blazed in fury.

"BLAZIKEN!" he roared out, as the two Aqua members picked up their barely breathing Poochyena and bailed. Their leader came inside, claiming that I was no big deal to handle, until Thor gave him the biggest stare down I would not like to repeat, but Archie ran off screaming like a baby as well.

"Thank you so much. Now my submarine can be made as well," Captain Stern said, and he walked away, promising me to be one of the first to ride on his sub. I smiled and walked out, happy that I kicked some Aqua butt.

After defeating Team Aqua, I walked out of the city with my Blaziken and Gardevoir at my side. I was surprised that no Pokemon were showing up in the area, apart from the trainers' Pokemon. I had defeated a couple, I'm guessing, with a Plusle and Minun duo, where all four Pokemon were too happy for their own good. I ignored the random house with the sign of 'Trick Master' for it was a waste of time. The route to the right was where I ended up seeing a very familiar white-haired boy with a Marshtomp.

"Drake!" I greeted him, as he looked my way and smiled.

"Hey, Lia," he greeted back, as his Toru grinned sadistically. Then, he saw Thor and Azul and exclaimed, "Just how much training did you do?"

"A copious amount," I replied, "But why are you here?"

"Well, I need to challenge the gym… But before that… Let's battle," he challenged, "Four on four, since you are afraid to use that Magikarp."

I immediately sent out Sirius, who yipped, as he sent out a Torkoal that he apparently got from his uncle, back at Petalburg Gym. The turtle smiled and lazily yawned, but one Bite from Siri on its soft, fleshy underside made it wail and retreat in its shell. Obviously, it was rather afraid of battling, as it refused to come out, forcing Drake to recall it and send out Toru. Azul was substituted for Siri, as she lifted Toru with her Psychic and belly-flopped him into the water, causing him to wail in agony. His torrent activated and he sent out a Water Gun in her direction, which caused her to scream her name in pain. He grinned evilly, but another Psychic made him yell in pain again.

"I forfeit," Drake said, as he offered Toru a can of Lemonade. I nodded and smiled at how he obviously cared for his team.

"Drake, how's your team?" I asked him, as I sent out my new members he had not met yet, Skittles and Raphael. He gaped at the Sableye that lingered next to me, cackling madly.

"Great," he shrugged. That's when I realized something was wrong. His behavior was irrational, him just shrugging like nothing was wrong. Obviously, something happened.

"Who did you lose?" I asked, and he glared at me.

"What made you think I lost anyone?" he asked, and I gave him a knowing look. He sighed, "Lepi my Beautifly died. I pushed him too hard."

"I'm sorry," I said, as he just shrugged again. He obviously did not need any reminders of the incident, so I said nothing more, and merely placed an arm around him in a comforting gesture. He looked at me, shocked, and awkwardly placed his arm around me, tears falling down his face as he did so. Obviously, he had no time to mourn Lepi. The action of our semi-awkward, one armed embrace let him empty his true feelings, in a waterfall of tears that flew from his eyes and landed on my sleeves.

"There, there, Drake. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked, as he calmed down, in a surprising matter of a few minutes. Did it take that long for him to mourn or was he so used to death that he was nearly inhuman?

"We were attacked by some people in red, with fire types. They called themselves Team Magma. Lepi was the only one able to fight when I was trying to stop them from barring Slateport. She… They tried attacking me with a Numel for she was too fast… And Lepi got in the way… And then, her wing was burned, and I continued to push her. She died from another Ember to her chest." He sniffled a bit and straightened up, "But, I'm good now."

"No you're not," I said, "We are going to Mauville together."

"I don't think we should travel together," Drake said, yet I persisted in my efforts. After all, who knew what could happen now that both evil Teams were near. After a few minutes, he gave in, following me with his powerful Marshtomp. I walked ahead, making sure not to make eye contact with any trainers that were near and continue on, so both of us can heal our Pokemon.

We made it to Mauville City before sun down. The beautiful sun set over the waters, illuminating the sky in various hues of yellow, pink, and orange. We watched from the edge of the waterway between Mauville and Slateport, my head on his shoulder. He was red and warm, obviously having a fever come up again.

"Are you all right?" I asked him, and he looked confused, "You are very red."

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," he said, as he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and rubbed his head, as the sun finally set behind the clouds. We both rose up, simultaneously, and went back to the Pokemon Center, where the local Nurse Joy handed back our Pokemon with a pleasant smile. Both of us shared a room, me on the top bunk and him on the bottom. Our Pokemon were lying around on the floor, as both of us shut our eyes, letting whatever Pokemon control sleep take us. Probably some ghost.

Immediately, upon closing my eyes, I was met with a wall of blackness. A layer of blue was there at the end of the black vortex, like a portal to a new world. I walked through, finding nowhere else to venture. The blackness was endless, as I tried advancing through it. The tiny blue speck at the end of the void was getting farther and farther away from me, as I reached out to it.

"Gyaaah!" I heard an echoing scream that was hoarse and whispery to my ears. I clenched my hands to my ears and tried to die down the echo, but the sound seemed to resonate through the meager barrier my hands could provide. I suddenly felt claws grab at my shirt on the back and lift me up. As I looked up, I saw the skeletal form of Aerodactyl fly above me and lift me up, its red eyes gleaming at me, radiating bloodlust. I screamed, as it tore into my back, raking the flesh and lifted me up, taking me to the blue speck. It flew in a swift manner, regardless of how the speck was getting farther away from us, and we ended up reaching the speck.

I felt pure terror as I saw what was going on underneath. The Aerodactyl skeleton led me to a new void, one where the rain pelted down and the winds churned, moving around in a void. The water from below was only illuminated with the flashes of occasional lightning, but was black at other times. As the lightning illuminated the tides again, I saw a horde of Sharpedo swimming in circles, ready to devour flesh. I screamed, as the Aerodactyl raised me to its face and said, in a deep booming voice, "**Chosen, your days end here.**"

"I don't want to be the Chosen," I whimpered out, looking at the double fate. One, the Aerodactyl will drop me, or two, it will eat me.

"**It is too late. You agreed with Mew to be the next one. You will die here**." Then, he opened his claws and let go, and I screamed to the heavens.

"Lia, Lia, wake up," I heard, as I saw Drake shaking me awake with a pillow. I opened my eyes, feeling the adrenaline surge rush through my body, and my heart beat wildly out of fear of the nightmare. I was sweating, based on the uncomfortable liquid I felt cloaking my body, and Drake stood over me, with a worried expression on his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at me, worry in his eyes.

"It was merely a nightmare. Nothing more," I replied.

"Oh really? Explain why you woke up the Pokemon Center with your screaming," he said, looking at me suspiciously. I gulped, and under his scrutinizing gaze, squirmed and sighed.

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," he challenged, and I saw the fire burn behind his eyes. Our Pokemon stared at our visual conflict, not interfering.

"Fine," I said, as I told him everything. Our teams listened as well, some paying more attention than others. In thirty minutes, Drake smiled and placed one arm around me, as I shivered in fear from recalling the dream. The action itself made me feel a bit better, for someone actually cared, and I did not need to keep this all inside.

"Well, that story of yours about two Chosen Ones and an Aerodactyl made from bones sounds very unreasonable… It seems highly unlikely to occur," he mused, taking his arm off me and placing it on his head. Our Pokemon now had gone back to sleep.

"I told you that you would not believe me," I said, sighing. He probably thought I was insane.

"But, I do," he said, soothingly. I looked at him in shock.

"Why? The story is a ludicrous amount of junk and I could be going insane," I asked.

He sighed and then said to me, "Because… I am also the Chosen One."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Note: Thanks for the more info on Flame, but forgot to ask for his last name, sorry. And, thanks for the Reviews so far, and MJ, sorry about this chapter... Also, special thanks and credit goes to Nevin Slate for this chapter, as he does deserve recognition for his original Nuzlocke and the scene in this chapter. Thanks Nev. Also, OCs will start appearing soon.

Another Note: Evil will be revealed later... And that's it.

The fact that Drake was the Chosen One was not really a big shocker. In various ways, he was similar to me, such as how he cared for his team members or the fact that we were originally both from Kanto. Anyways, though, the fact that he was the one made me sort of pleased inside. At least it was not some random Arceus-hole that Mew found from Arceus-knows-where…

"So, Mew asked you to help defeat this 'Evil' that exists," I assumed. Much to my surprise, he shook his head.

"Not Mew, but a green dragon named Rayquaza. He said I need to find him and unleash him to save the world from Team Aqua and Magma," Drake said, "But I have no idea where Rayquaza could be."

Suddenly, a flash echoed through my mind of a recent memory. "Drake, when I was on the ship, almost near Slateport, I saw this giant green, snake-like Pokemon with wings. It flew towards Pacifidlog Town in some extreme speeds, but it was really close to the ship-," he cut me off with an exclamation.

"That is Rayquaza! It must live on some random giant structure on an island!"

"Don't get so happy, Drake. We only know that Rayquaza exists and is somewhere in this world. We, however, do not know where it is yet," I said, causing him to give me a dejected look. I patted his back gently and yawned. He yawned as well, and we both cursed the contagious symptom of tiredness, while laughing. Then, I climbed on to the top bunk, and he sat in the bottom one, and whatever Pokemon that controls sleep took us.

The next morning, we both walked to Mauville City. We managed to avoid all the trainers and step on the switches, triggering the electric doors to shift and let us through. Drake had Toru at his side as I had Thor looming over us both, standing possessively while glaring at a nearly bald man with white hair.

The man had hair around his face and sides of his head, plus a spike that protruded from the very back. He had a pair of squinty eyes and was laughing at how easily we made it through the gym. He wore a black jacket over his rather rounded form. There was a yellow lightning bolt on the sleeve. He also wore yellow cargo pants and a pair of black shoes.

"Are you Wattson?" I asked.

"Aye, I am lassie," he said, in a failure of an Irish- Scottish mix of accents. Both Drake and I exploded in laughter, as he pouted and then said, "Fine, I screwed up. What do you kids want?"

"We need to battle you for the gym. Both Drake and I want to take you on together," I said, initiating the double gym battle. Drake scowled at me.

"I never agreed to this!" he exclaimed, as I laughed at him. Seeing him scowl was funny with his vibrant white hair diminishing the effects.

"Don't argue with your girlfriend, young one. Save after the battle for arguing."

"(I) She (am) is (not) (his) my (girlfriend)!" we both screamed, and then Wattson laughed, saying something about youngsters in denial. Thor roared, scaring us all out of our wits and effectively starting the battle.

"Let's go, Raiden and Sparks," Wattson called, releasing two Pokemon from their balls. The first one, Raiden, was a spherical Pokemon with no arms or legs. It looked like a Poke-ball without a face, except that there was no button and it was _blue _on the red area. It scowled and looked at us, rolling around and screaming, "Voltorb!"

The second was a one foot tall mouse. It was short and chubby, with yellow fur on its body. Its tips of its ears were black and it had deep hazel colored eyes. It had two red circular pouches on its cheeks and smiled adorably at us. It had stubby forearms and legs, with five digits on each paw in the front, and three digits on the back. It had a tail which was half brown and yellow, and was in the shape of a lightning bolt. It cried, "Pika!" and stood on all fours, its cheeks sparking. Based on the tail, Sparks was a male.

"I hate fighting electric types," I muttered, as Drake laughed at me and sent out Toru. There was a reason to hating electric types. Static was the problem… Not to mention Self Destruct…

"Relax… Mud Shot," Drake assured me, ordering his precious Toru to slam mud on the Pikachu. Sparks immediately batted the mud away with its tail and let loose a surge of electricity at Toru, without following the orders of his leader. Toru just blinked and smirked evilly at the little yellow mouse. Meanwhile, the shiny Voltorb powered up, charging electricity that surged around it in a yellow flash of light. I smiled as I saw Thor focus and open his eyes, the Focus Energy taking place.

"Blaze Kick," I ordered, as my Blaziken let loose a flaming kick, burning and singing the fur and flesh on the Pikachu's midsection. Said Pokemon cried out in pain and used its metallic looking tail to bat away Thor's leg. Thor growled out in pain as I saw a crimson liquid emit from his leg from a deep gash. I frowned now, as Toru slammed mud on the Pikachu's face, causing the yellow mouse to fall backwards and tumble into the Voltorb. Both Raiden and Sparks tumbled into Wattson, who returned them immediately after spraying a potion on his Pikachu.

"Looks like you two won…" he said, as Drake smirked and I looked at Thor a bit worriedly. He handed us two badges and two discs of Shock Wave, which I am figuring out what to still do with. Maybe Azul can find some use for it.

After that, Wattson then asked, "So you two lovebirds travelling together?"

"We are not lovebirds!" I screamed out, and then I noticed that Drake had somehow vanished without me looking. How in Arceus did he do that?

"Looks like he left you, lassie," Wattson said, laughing as he went off inside his gym after letting me walk out.

I ventured north of Mauville, where I managed to train Skittles and Sirius up to their twenties by battling the Winstrate Family. Trainer Hill was not open yet, so we avoided that. I ran into a couple of trainers here and there, each with random Pokemon. My team had somehow managed to defeat them, and I was pleased with their progress. But, as we tried to venture through the desert, only Thor seemed to be the one that could handle the sandstorm. The sand kept burning my eyes, and most of my Pokemon got too exhausted from merely being there for a few minutes, so I returned my exhausted team and only kept Thor out, as my Blaziken seemed to withstand nearly anything thrown at him.

"Hmm, according to my map, the Mount Chimney goes the same way to Fallarbor Town, but also can lead to Lavaridge Town, where the next gym is. And judging by the name, the gym must be a fire type gym. Damn it," I said, as I had nothing aquatic to take on the gym leader.

"Blaaaz," he crooned, soothingly, as if to take my worries away. Well, I have a super powerful Blaziken and an amazing Gardevoir, as well as a Mightyena that can fight, so no worries right?

And again, I had to Jynx it. Lai and Mai, the two Team Aqua grunts that are now trying to "convert" me to what they call "Aqua-ism" had to appear and try to capture me. Luckily, my Blaziken dealt with them, sending them crashing on to a ledge in Mount Chimney. How they managed to survive that is something I do not know or wish to ever find out…

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, as I looked at it two Magma grunts. I had no quarrel with them, as I only hated Team Aqua. That's Drake's job to hate them for killing his Beautifly.

"Scram kid!" one of them yelled, shooing me away. I glared at them and Thor sent out a roar, which sent them scurrying into the house with the cable car. Another man came out, carrying one Poke-ball. He was rather large and burly, like a wrestler, and wore an extra-large size of the red and black hood with the black 'M' emblem on it. He also wore black cargo pants and black shoes. One thing I was admitting here, their uniform is way much better than Team Aqua and their stripes.

"Get out of here, before you regret it!" he said. Thor growled intimidatingly, but the man was unfazed. I slowly edged away to the cave next to Mount Chimney and Thor followed, both of us not wishing to confront this scar faced man. But, he had interpreted Thor's growls as a challenge.

"Camerupt, let's go," he said. It looked like a Bactrian camel, with the fact that it had volcanoes on its back, with a tan muzzle, and shaggy red fur on its body. It hollered its name and Thor balled his fists, immediately closing his eyes and focusing his energy throughout his body. The Camerupt glared and looked at us with bloodlust.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Note: Nevin Slate's OC finally shows up. All other OCs will be appearing soon, so don't panic. Also, for MJ, you will be happy again, for the most part. And that's it.

"Thor, please don't be dead, please," I begged my Blaziken, crying as I tried shaking him awake. No movement occurred. His body, though, was luckily still warm, but he was unmoving. I stared at the injury and ripped off a part of my shirt, wrapping it around his leg to try and staunch the bleeding. However, it persisted in bleeding, and I felt more tears blur my eyes as my part of my white vest was dyed red in blood.

"Thor, don't leave me, please! I need you! Azul needs you!" I screamed, trying to arouse him. Hopes kept dashing of him opening his eyes and telling me that everything would be all right. Yet, the familiar silence filled the air, as my screams of agony echoed and reverberated off the mountain walls.

"You need any help… Holy Arceus, what the hell did you do?" a voice dramatically exclaimed and scared the crap out of me from behind. I looked up and behind me, and saw a blonde haired man with a gentle, yet shocked look in his deep brown eyes his slightly pink face. His face was in a countenance and he had his arms crossed over each other. A Surskit rode on his blonde hair and he wore a sandy colored over cloak, on top of a cream colored shirt and a set of brown pants. He wore a set of brown boots as well, and looked at me with his face now in a concerned look.

"He was shot," I cried out, clutching my Blaziken's head on my lap. The newcomer frowned even more and looked around.

"You need to get him to a Pokemon Center, and Lavaridge is blocked by those edges and Fallarbor is too far… We can take him to Mauville," he said, helping lift Thor's legs. His Surskit began binding the wound with its sticky silk.

"Thank you so much for your help," I said, sending Azul out. She gasped at Thor's injury and gave a mournful cry, but I looked at her.

"Azul, Teleport," I ordered, and her eyes glowed blue. She Teleported all of us to Mauville City's Pokemon Center, where I looked at her as the fifteen year old boy that found me went and called the Nurse.

"Oh my… What happened?" Nurse Joy asked, while shocked that such an injury can be on a Blaziken.

"Some Team Magma man shot him," I begged, "Please, save him!"

"I'll see what I can do," she said, "He can maybe be saved… But his leg may never be the same again." I nodded, if anything can save him that is fine for me. Her Chansey rolled away Thor on a giant cart and Azul gave another mournful cry and began sobbing on my shoulder. I rubbed circles on her back gently, as she wailed. After all, it was my entire fault that Thor was suffering.

"Um, thank you for the help again," I said to the blonde haired boy, as he looked at me and smiled, his Surskit curiously looking at Azul.

"You're welcome. My name is Christopher Aimes, but call me Chris. And this is Gin, the Surskit," he said, smiling at me, as I looked at the water bug on his head. I weakly smiled back and then began introducing myself.

"My name is Liana Ashton, but everyone calls me Lia. And this is Azul, and my Blaziken is Thor… If he makes it, that it," I looked down dejectedly as I said this, as there was a high chance he would not.

"Don't worry. That Blaziken looks like a fighter. I am sure that he will make it," Chris said, reassuringly. I smiled a bit more at his hopefulness. Maybe there was a chance after all.

"Anyways, mind if I see your team?" I asked, trying to take my mind off Thor for the moment. He nodded and took out two other Poke-balls, where the first was a Zigzagoon named Zane and a Pokemon I had never seen before, which the Pokedex labeled as Trapinch. His head was gray and was larger than the rest of his body. He had short, stumpy legs and looked like an insect. I stared at the Pokedex's description of Trapinch being a ground type, regardless of how much like an insect it looked.

"Wait… You're Optera is a shiny," I said, looking at the Trapinch, "Did you cheat?"

"You're Blaziken and Gardevoir are both shiny, like Ter," Chris said.

"Touché," I replied, laughing now. It looks like being with a fun guy has its perks. He laughed too and then, Azul giggled as well. I sent out the rest of my team except M, where Raphael laughed as if he knew something I didn't, Sirius looked around for Thor, and Skittles went promptly to sleep on my lap, in a cat nap. I stroked her pink soft fur, the rhythmic movement having a calming effect on my troubled mind.

After two more hours, noon settled in and Chris went and bought me some lunch. After thanking him a countless number of times, where he brushed it off as helping a fellow trainer, we both began eating our food. While the Pokemon Center has practically inedible food, the amount of hunger we both had from travelling caused us to finish the cabbage soup without a complaint. Our Pokemon ate without a complaint, for they were practically starving as well.

Seven more hours later, the intercom said, "Miss Ashton, please come and retrieve your Pokemon," as I looked up. I felt an elated sense of joy as I saw my beloved partner, my Blaziken; walk up to us with a crutch in his hand. He grinned and tried walking faster, but fell over, not used to using the crutch yet. Azul gave a happy squeal and cried out a joyous, "Voir!" as she saw him advance to us.

"Told you he would make it," Chris said. I smiled and nodded and stared back at Thor. Then, I realized it. Where his left leg was, all that was left was a stump.

Would I ever let Thor die? Well, no, unless if the Nuzlocke officially kills him... But no. Interesting plot twist, but no.


	20. Chapter 20

Dislaimer: Me no own.

Author's Note: Ok. Thanks to MJ and Nevin Slate for contributions of their OCs. Also, new rule to the old game. Love and hate this rule... Well mostly hate. Also, new Team member added. I still have her to this day.

I hugged on to my Blaziken tightly, feeling that if I ever let him go, I would lose him. Tears swelled up in my eyes and threatened to pour, but luckily did not fall. Azul hugged him from the other side, cloaking his tall frame in a barrage of tears. Then, my tears joined her ones and together, we both cried on him for a few minutes, the tears of joy falling from our eyes on his stoic form.

He stood there, leaning on his crutch and well leg, as I looked at him again. By now, Sirius and Skittles had joined us in our embrace, not wanting to miss out on the attention. M was flopping around in her tank, calling out her own words of joy. My family was complete again.

"I'm so glad you're better," I said, looking at him. He nodded, but said nothing, being my strong and silent Blaziken. Then, Raphael came out of my shadow and went into his one, cackling madly. Thor gave him a slight smile and hugged Azul, who still cried on his lap.

"Um, are you all done yet?" Chris nervously asked, with Gin riding on his blonde head. I laughed at his awkwardness and nodded. He smiled and rose up from his seat, returning the remainder of his team excluding the Surskit that rode on his head. I did the same, only leaving Thor out so I could examine his wound from time to time. Then, Thor walked up to Chris and stared at him intimidatingly, making the poor boy shiver and his Surskit, Gin, retaliate by sending a barrage of string at Thor's face. My Blaziken growled out and held up a single claw, ready to crush them both.

"Stop!" I screamed. He looked at me, confused, as Chris sighed in relief. I then explained to Thor that Chris was a friend, not foe, who helped me out. Thor did not seem to believe me that much, judging by how he gave Chris and Gin suspicious glares at every moment.

"Thor, be nice," I ordered, causing him to glower at my new temporary travelling companion. Both Chris and his Surskit shivered and I glared at my Blaziken, causing him to pout.

"Thor, seriously, don't pout," I said, laughing at his horrified expression as I proceeded to explain to him that only little kids can get away with that. Then, the pink haired nurse came up to both Chris and me, handing me two bottles of pills and painkillers for Thor. Thor glared at her now, but she gave an overly sweet smile, causing him to shudder. I laughed at him, and so did Chris.

"Dearie, is your Blaziken your most powerful Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked, smiling at me. I nodded, and then realized something… Without a leg, how could Thor fight?

"I would advise not to let him battle at all, but seeing as how he was injured, you would most likely need him to protect you from the ongoing threats from Team Magma," she said, "So I will help you out. There is a boy named Ajay Skylar who is an expert at making prosthetic limbs that look the same to the real ones. Ajay lives in Fortree City for his love of birds, but occasionally, he visits other Pokemon Centers to help build prosthetic limbs. Currently, he resides in Fallarbor Town, where you need to cross through the cave under Mount Chimney and walk through some tall grass and an ash covered road."

"Thank you for the tip," I told the nurse and she nodded, leaving back to her job. Then, I looked at Thor and said, "You up to go to Fallarbor?"

"Blazi," he replied, nodding.

"I'll come too," Chris said, "I was heading there anyways and can be of some use if those Team Magma attack you again." I nodded and smiled, for he had been really helpful all this time. He seemed to be the kind of guy that enjoyed "doing the right thing".

"Blazi Blaziken," Thor introduced himself to Gin.

"Surskit," Gin replied, nodding from on top of his trainer's head. Then, we exited out the doors to head for Fallarbor Town.

It took us about two hours to reach Mount Chimney again, where I had returned Thor for the most part of the journey. We snuck past the Team Magma agents and headed into the cave. A musky scent emerged from the cave as we both began to sweat in a matter of minutes. We heard several Pokemon cries, but did not see anything appear from the cave. Thor growled out in the darkness and Chris followed after me, looking anxiously around, with Gin hiding in a ball on his head.

"Blaziken Blazi," Thor comforted Gin, as the tiny Surskit still continued to hide. Obviously, the cave was too hot for the little bug.

"SUNLIGHT!" Chris screamed, as we emerged from the cave that had blocked our way. I pulled out and reconstructed my bike in a matter of seconds, placing the jumbled up mass of TMs and berries away in my bag. M flopped in my arms as I let her out to chow on some berries. She ate the mush I made with the berries that I plucked and happily called out her name. I laughed and picked up her up in my arms, hugging her somewhat slimy body close.

"You haven't evolved your Magikarp yet?" Chris asked, surprised.

"I can't. She won't evolve," I replied, holding M. At least she can hopefully gain experience by watching battles that occur from Thor and Azul.

"Hey, you two!" a voice called, as we saw a couple that went by the names of Ty and Alice come over to us, with a Plusle and Minun. Immediately, I fingered Sirius' Poke-ball and pulled it out of my fanny bag, and accidentally pulled out the detached reel from my fishing rod too. Whoops.

"Go, Optera," Chris said, as his shiny Trapinch came out of its Poke-ball and yelled out its name. Sirius playfully ran around and licked my face, and I laughed at him. Then, he licked Chris, who made a face.

"Spark," the couple ordered, as a barrage of electricity headed for our Pokemon. Optera immediately stood in front of Sirius, causing the electricity to surge through the Trapinch, and e sucked into the Ground type. Optera smirked at them and so did Chris.

"Great job, Ter," Chris complimented, "Dig!" His Trapinch dug wildly underground and appeared under the Plusle, attacking it. The Plusle immediately collapsed simultaneously with the Minun, which was after Sirius Tackled it to the ground.

"Mightyena," he growled out, as a glowing light encased Optera. In a matter of seconds, a giant dragon fly stood where the little Trapinch was. "Vibrava!" Optera screamed.

"You evolved!" Chris exclaimed, as he hugged his new Vibrava. I smiled at his enthusiasm as the two defeated trainers handed us each a thousand Poke. I placed the money in my money pouch and walked onwards.

As we walked through the ashen covered road, a sudden cry alerted us both. We looked up and saw two silver birds land in front of us, protecting their young. I sent out Thor, who immediately took offensive, burning the threatening parents to crisp. Both silver birds with red wings fell over, scorched and burned. While it was cruel to make their sleeping children orphans, they did attack us first. I walked up to the baby bird closer to me and placed a ball to its head, sucking the Pokemon inside. Chris did the same to the other baby.

I sent out my Pokemon and examined it with the Pokedex. The usual red wings of the Skarmory were _green_ on my one, and my one was a female like Chris'. He named his Barb and I named mine Thorn. Then, he examined my Skarmory.

"By Latios, another shiny?" he exclaimed, as I summoned my Pokemon back into her ball. I had now a team of seven, but Skittles was sent back in place for Thorn. Siri will just have to make do without her, unfortunately.

"Well I didn't cheat," I replied, as I placed my Poke-ball away. Since we were about five minutes away from Fallarbor Town, I left Thor out.

In ten minutes, we made it. I did say five earlier, but we had to wait for Thor, who only had one leg. Not his fault though, as it was mine.

"Looks like we made it," Chris said, as we entered the Pokemon Center. We saw a whole group of trainers crowding around a television set, obviously watching the newly announced battle between Champion Jillian May and some trainer. Come to think of it, I never had witnessed a battle the Champion…

Instead of witnessing the battle, I pulled out my PokeNav and called my mom, Jill Ashton. She was surprised to hear that I had defeated the third gym. Then, she hung up, still angry that I had left on my journey and not waited till we went back to Kanto. I called my dad, Jamie Ashton, and he was rather proud, and then went back to Chris. Chris had surprisingly vanished like Drake had done, leaving me a note about leaving. Why do all the guys do that?

I was running around the P.C. halls to the room I rented out for the night, when I ran into a tall and lean teen. The person was a male and had olive skin. He had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and amber, hawk-like eyes. He had an angular face, with defined features like a pointed nose. He wore a set of casual jeans and a shirt and carried a Swellow on his shoulder.

"Sorry for bumping into you," I said, getting up. He got up at the same time, and saw Thor behind me.

"What happened to your Blaziken?" He looked up and scratched Thor. Much to my surprise, Thor was cooing happily.

"A Magma shot his leg. I am looking for Ajay Skylar," I replied. He then smiled and said, softly, "That is me."

"Can you build him a prosthetic?" He nodded at my request and Thor followed him for the measurements. Then, I walked into my room and placed down my bag. I sent out all my Pokemon and took M to the water tank, where she jumped right in and Splashed about. Azul looked around for Thor until I explained to her. Sirius looked at Thorn, who impishly grinned and looked at Raphael. Raphael sunk into my shadow.

"Guys, I need to go shower," I told them, as they nodded. I walked out of the room to the restroom in the hall. Then, the announcements turned on and I heard the words that made me nearly quit my journey. "From now on, all official League battles will have a new rule… Fight to the DEATH!"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Pokemon is NOT owned by me.

Author's note: Short chappie because I was busy with finals. Still am.

Fight to the death? What was Jillian May thinking? All trainers' would lose their Pokemon this way, and no one would get the role of Champion. And why had we never seen the champion officially battle before? Unless…

"_Ding, ding, ding. You seemed to have figured it out,_" a cheerful voice called in my hand. I jumped up and thumped my head hard on the shower top. Rubbing my head and looking around, I saw no one there, thankfully.

"_It's me, Mew. I have a mental connection with you. Don't worry; I am not peeking at you like some creepy pedophile." _That just worried me even more.

"Umm, where are you?" I asked, wondering if this was the true Mew or some figment of my imagination.

"_It is the true me… Well, I came to check on how you are doing, Little One. Thankfully, the Evil has not reached you, or me, yet._" Great, now I am hearing voices. Might as well home Nurse Joy sees humans, for I might need a checkup about my sanity.

"_You're not insane, you're not insane,"_ Mew, or what I was hoping was Mew, chanted out in my head. I winced at the hyperactive voice that barraged my head. Yep, this was her, unfortunately…

"_So, looks like you figured out what the Evil is up to. He is slowly controlling the Champion and is trying to thwart you by making you lose all your team, so you cannot beat him. You see… I am protecting you, so the Evil being cannot reach you. However, if anything happens to me…_"

"I get it," I muttered, as I felt the psychic hold leave my mind. It seemed to me as Mew had vanished, or somehow, was maybe caught by the Evil. I still had no idea what it was.

I went back to my room to take a go to sleep on my bed. Thor had his head on Azul's lap and was sleeping and snoring slightly, while M was floating in her tank with her eyes closed. Siri was on my bed, snoozing as I gently placed him on the floor beside Azul. Thorn was on the window sill with a head tucked under her tiny green wing, and Raphael lurked in Thor's shadow. I was not sure if he was asleep or not.

I took out a book that I had checked from the miniature trainer school and opened the contents in the dim moon light. I turned the pages of Pokemon Legends, written by M. E. U., looking for the pages on Mew. Not being able to find anything, except some vague source of Mew living in Kanto and was 151, I was falling asleep on the book. Then, the book fell out of my hand and thumped on the ground, opening to a certain page. I saw an odd Pokemon, one that had an odd name, and turned to the page after it for the description.

"_While this Pokemon is not a Legendary, the legend behind it is rather interesting. The trainers of Team Rocket were experimenting, when their lab exploded and the residue of the nuclear explosion and a computer virus merged. This Pokemon was created, along with the DNA of Aerodactyl and Kabutops, a spirit of a ghost, and the virus, causing it to have life. It began to create havoc around the area, and its disruption caused the region of Kanto to befall into a Nuzlocke, until a trainer, named Red, stopped it. However, he did not kill it, causing it to flee. It has multiple forms and is seeking to take over the world by Nuzlockes…_"

I shut the book, realizing what the 'Evil' from the book. It was Missingno.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Ajay is MJ's OC. Also, all new OCs will appear in the Victory Road.

So, Missingno. was the problem… Well, it looked like defeating it would be the key issue here, for it took over Jillian May's mind and that was a problem. I can't just kill her to eradicate a Pokemon.

After pondering about it for a week, Ajay finally came up to me, with his beautiful Swellow, Solana. Solana kept chirping a soothing lullaby to Thor, who winced in pain as the prosthetic limb was inserted. It looked like a normal Blaziken leg and was made to move like one, but the insides were made out of metal. The metal would be useful for stronger kicks and more leg power.

After another week of recuperation, Ajay and I decided to travel together, as he wanted to keep an eye on Thor for the moment. I nodded to the quiet boy and we returned out Pokemon, him having a Tropius, Gyarados, and an Altaria. Only his Swellow stayed out, chirping madly at the idea of a journey. Thor gave her a glare that silenced her, until I scolded him for it.

"So, where are we headed?" Ajay asked me, as he trekked behind, holding his satchel. I walked in front, after seeing a group of Magmas and Aquas arguing in the Meteorite Cave. Do I even want to go into their stupid feud?

"Lavaridge," I curtly replied, still fueling with anger at witnessing the two groups I hated. Not to mention their leaders too, where they were arguing heatedly.

"Ok," he replied, petting Solana. She cooed at him, and I cracked a smile. Somehow, this silent kid knew how to make me smile, even at the toughest of times. He seemed to be a little shy, but his understanding for his Pokemon made up for it.

We then walked through the area where I had met Thorn and saw more Skarmory, but we stayed away from those hostile birds as they scavenged on their dead kin. Ajay looked green with horror and repulsiveness, as we slowly passed by the Skarmory feeding on the two carcasses. After we made it out of the danger zone, Ajay puked on the ashy floor. I rubbed his back gently and helped him calm down.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, concerned.

"No. How would you feel if you saw that?" he asked.

"But I did see that," I replied, feeling the guilt in my core that I had even _caused_ it to occur.

"_If you hadn't caused it, they would have eaten the Chosen One,_" Mew said in my mind. I recognized her voice immediately, for the pink creature had a very feminine, giggly sound.

"_Hey Mew_," I replied. A giggle echoed through my mind and I saw M look concernedly at me from my arms. I patted her head gently and she said, "Karp."

"I'm fine now," Ajay said, as we headed towards Mount Chimney again. No trainers had attacked us, due to the new rule implemented by Jillian May. That was, of course, a good thing.

We made it to the top of Mount Chimney in no time at all. The cable car that had taken the Magmas up earlier had helped us up now. Once we went up, M looked around at the Poochyena that were fighting each other. Easy as pie.

"Ok, Ajay. You take on the Grunts, and I find the Leader. I have a Cubone to pick with him," I snarled out. He nodded, as I told him the story of what happened to Thor and the Blaziken's leg.

"So that's what actually happened…" Then, we split up and he took on the Grunts, while I looked at Maxie, the Leader. He glared at me and sent out a Mightyena, who I immediately countered with my bigger and stronger looking Sirius. Sirius Growled menacingly and glared at the Mightyena, while the other giant dog Howled, puffing out his chest and standing firm.

"Bite it!" Maxie hollered, as his dog chomped on my one's tail. I winced as the blood seeped out of the injury. Then, I yelled, "Rock Smash!" as Sirius sent the other dog smashing into the wall. Sirius stood proud as a sickening crack was heard and the neck of the opponent was twisted in an awkward fashion. M burrowed her head in my arms, hiding her face from view, as Sirius walked up to me, tail drooping and ears hung low, and I scratched his head.

"Siri, return. Thorn, you're up," I said to my new Skarmory, as she took to the sky and began flying around. Maxie stared as he saw the shiny Pokemon's green wings and his eyes widened in envy.

"A shiny Skarmory… Interesting," he mused, sending out a Golbat to take the stage. The bat Pokemon flew around, but it was _green_, not the usual purple hue that a Golbat was.

"Bat Gol Bat," it said, before Thorn crashed her steel wings into the bat, severing the foe's wing. The Golbat immediately fell, causing Maxie to return it in its Poke-ball.

"That's cheating!" I hollered, "All official League battles are fights to the death!"

"Well, this is not one, is it?" he mused. I nodded, realizing the truth, and summoned Thor back into her ball, switching her out for Azul in the process.

"Gardevoir," she said, in her sweet, serene voice. The foe's Camerupt lazily yawned, and Azul settled for closing her eyes, meditating and keeping a Calm Mind.

"Amnesia," Maxie hollered/

"How in Arceus does forgetting things help your defense rise?" I roared out, causing him to look confused. Then, Azul used Psychic, slamming the Pokemon onto the ground, but not killing it. Maxie returned the Camerupt and ran off, saying something about he'll be back.

Ajay walked up to me, with a slightly scratched Solana on his arm. He nodded, signifying that he had won and I smiled, nodding back to him about my win. Together, we headed down Mount Chimney and made our way into Lavaridge Town, where the heat hit us like moving to the hot springs.

"So, I am here to defeat the gym. What about you?" I asked Ajay.

"I am here to help the Pokemon Center. Um, Lia, I need to go." I nodded, rather upset that my travel partner had to leave again. He left and I ventured inside of the gym, searching for the Gym Leader.

"WHERE THE LATIOS ARE YOU?" I screamed out after thirty minutes, after venturing through multiple sand pits and hot water shoots. My body was nearly scalded and burned, and I longed for a cold shower to get the sand off.

"No need to yell. I'm right here," the Gym Leader said. Much to my surprise, it was a red haired guy that had a vibrant red slug and black and red tortoise behind him.

"Um, wasn't the gym leader here a chick?" I asked, remembering about how my dad told me about Flannery.

"My name is Aden Flare. Flannery is my daughter. Behind me are Fiery and Red," he introduced himself, pointing to the Slugma and Torkoal. I nodded, and said, "I am Lia Ashton and I am here to challenge the gym. Um, this is M and Thorn." I pointed to the Magikarp and Skarmory.

"I hope you aren't using Thorn here," he said. I smirked and pushed my impish Skarmory on the field.

"Do you have a death wish?" he exclaimed, as my Skarmory gave him a piercing glare. He sent out his Torkoal, Red, and I smiled.

"Ok, Thorn, Slash!" I ordered my graceful bird, as she slashed the turtle's head off with her wing. The Gym Leader stared and was speechless.

"M-my Red…" he bemoaned. I winced at the blood, but Thorn started to lick it off her wing, preening her sharp scales.

"Eh, sorry…" I said.

"N-no… That's the rules and we must follow them," he replied, "I can mourn later. Right now, we need to finish this."

"Return… Go, Azul," I ordered, having my Gardevoir come out again. He summoned his Torkoal on the field, who was shaking at seeing his friend die.

"Azul, Psychic!" I ordered, as the female blue and white Pokemon lifted the Torkoal off the stage and slammed it on the ground. A sickening crack of its forepaw was heard and Azul began crying, not wanting to kill it.

"Stop! Don't kill him, please!" Aden begged, throwing the gym badge on the floor. He cradled his Torkoal to his chest and I nodded, realizing how I would feel in his place.

"Don't tell anyone about this," I murmured to him and left, badge in one hand and Poke-ball in the other.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: All OCs will appear in Victory Road from now on, excluding my ones. Thanks for the reviews guys.

I was glad that I spared the Torkoal. Really glad because I had not wanted another death on my conscience. The number of kills I had committed were piling up and I had felt remorse and guilt for each one. The poor Slugma, Fiery, was my entire fault. I had ruthlessly killed it with Thorn, and it should never have died.

"I saw your latest battle," a snarky voice said, as I saw a familiar white haired boy. Drake smirked at me and I looked at him.

"I'm in no mood to talk, Maple," I groaned. He merely smirked again and looked at me.

"I won't tell anyone, you know. This will be our secret," he said.

"Ours and Aden's," I said, noticing the Claydol behind him. The giant Pokemon spun around, saying its name in a droning voice.

"Aden won't remember it. Sal and I made sure of that," he replied. I looked at him wondrously. Why in Arceus was he doing this for me?

"How's your Blaziken?" he asked me, and I wondered, how did he know about Thor's leg. I nodded my answer and he smiled, realizing that my starter had not died, yet…

"That's good," he said, handing me an ice cream cone. Vanilla, my favorite. I licked the cone, tasting the sweet cool flavor in the heated city. Yet, a nagging feeling told me to drop the cone and run. Why was I feeling this way?

I saw him licking a dripping chocolate cone, which had been his favorite since I knew him, which was for two years. He had no worries, while I had two teams chasing after me, due to my interference with them both. I was a bit jealous of him; why should he be carefree when I was out fighting for my life?

"How's Toru?" I asked him. He merely shrugged and looked at me. "Just fine," he replied.

"Good," I replied, curtly.

After we finished our ice cream, he said, "How's your Pokedex coming?"

"Fine," I replied, fighting the urge to run away. He nodded his answer and handed me a pair of Go Goggles.

"These will help get into the desert," he said. I stared at the red goggles in my hand and watched him walk away.

"Thanks," I called out, causing him to wave at me and walk away. I looked at the red goggles and placed it upon my head, wondering how I would look like in it. True it didn't match my green theme, but it was better than nothing. I took it off again, about to place it in my bag with my um, unattached bits of my bike that I somehow knew to put together in a millisecond, when I noticed some engravings on the back of the goggles. "_Property of Team Magma_," it said. I stared at it, realizing why Drake was acting so odd. He did not want to tell me that he was on Team Magma.

Why was he on Team Magma? Didn't he know they were evil? Didn't he know they could hurt him? Did he already get hurt by them? Why was I worrying so much? Only a mom or a lover would worry as much. It couldn't be, could it? Was I in love with Drake Maple?

Author's Note: And there you have it. I'm not the best at romance scenes, but Lia will have a dilemma. Drake or no Drake?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Author's Note: Hunger Games reference in here too. I do not own that either. Special thanks for the reviews and no OCs show up.

Maybe I did like Drake. But, this isn't the time to think about that. I need to focus defeating Missingno. That is my top priority, figure out what Missingno was up to and defeat it. So, I should not worry about this yet, should I?

As I biked down through the Rustboro Tunnel and through Rustboro, with the wind whipping past my hair, I moved at a fast pace. Unlike before, where I had to climb the mountain to reach Lavaridge, I merely passed through the ledges and found a Nugget. It was a thirty minute biking distance between Lavaridge and Verdanturf town, where the tunnel was. Now, I was almost at the woods.

As I entered the woods, I felt a pang enter my chest as I remembered the grave of the Wurmple I had caught, but not wanted at first. The mound was still there, mocking my guilt at how I let that heroic little bug die for me. Most of the flowers had decayed and wrinkled, but the pink fur from whatever had appeared that gave it was still there, fresh and, well pink.

"_That was my gift_," Mew's voice echoed in my head, and I recalled the incident. I telepathically sent her my thanks and she sent a smile.

"Blazi," Thor crooned his sorrow next to me, leaning on his good leg. Azul had tears in her eyes and Raphael lingered close. While he never met Rojo, he knew the bond we cherished and was somber about it. M flopped in my hands and Sirius howled into the sky, long mournful echoes that haunted the woods. Only Thorn was playing around with a pebble she found, but we did not blame her for she was a kid still.

"Skarmory," she crowed, bored. We all looked at her and Thor smacked her. She looked reproachfully at him as he explained to her what happened to Rojo. Then, she too joined us in mourning, and together, my family cried for our lost member.

After ten minutes, I muttered a short eulogy and returned my team. We passed through the rest of the woods and into Petalburg, where I walked into the Pokemon Center. I exchanged Skittles for Azul and ventured into the gym. Gale looked at me and nodded solemnly, after I showed him the badge case I owned and revealed my four badges. I frowned a little at the deaths to come and looked at him.

"Viggie, go!" he commanded. The Pokemon was a white, sloth-like Pokémon, with a teardrop-shaped tuft of red fur on its forehead. It has stubby, barely noticeable ears, two small, triangular visible teeth in each jaw, and large eyes encircled by brown rings. The two stripes on its back and maw are also brown in coloration. It arms were fairly long in proportion to its body, and its hands and feet are equipped with two sharp black claws. The underside of its hands and feet had circular red coloration, its rear also having a baboon-like patch of red. The fur on its chest, tail, and sides of its maw were shaggy.

"Vigoroth," it said, glaring at me with blood lust. It moved its razor sharp claws in a rhythmic fashion and I winced.

"Skittles, go," I said, having switched out Skittles for Azul. I didn't think having more killing would do my gentle Gardevoir any good. My Skitty mewed cutely and opened her mouth, teeth gleaming in the bright gym.

"Interesting choice, Liana," Gale said, as I winced again. I hated people calling me by my full first name. Lia was much better.

"Skittles, Attract!" I called out. My Skitty mewed again and sent a heartfelt kiss to the Vigoroth that immediately got a dazed look in its eyes. It swayed and sauntered like a drunk, but it was too drunk with love to notice.

"Slash!" he ordered. Just as I was about to tell Skittles to dodge, the razor sharp claws of the sloth punctured the upper body area-.

"NOOOOOO!" I cried out, cradling her in my arms. My pretty Skitty, my little princess… How could I do this to her? The body was unnaturally still in my arms, and blood spewed out from the injury that nearly severed her in half. I felt tears rise to my eyes and brushed them away with my arm, but more started to appear.

"_I will not cry. I will not cry. I knew this would happen. I will be strong. I will not cry_," I then felt the tears fall from my face and held her body close to my chest. I did not care for the blood getting on my clothing, or the fact that my rival's uncle could see my in this state. I only cared for my lost Skitty.

"You can always forfeit if you want," Gale gently said, walking up to me, as Viggie licked the blood off the floor- Skittles' blood. I glared at him and the Vigoroth for taking my Skittles away. Mine and Sirius'.

"Sirius, avenge Skittles!" I called, with my voice cracking. My playful Mightyena came out and looked at me, with his typical goofy grin. One look, and his grin faded and he whined, tears flooding his eyes as well. I looked at him pleadingly and he looked away in disappointment.

"Slash the Mightyena," Gale softly ordered. I knew what was to come next. All Sirius would do was easily dodge away at my command and Rock Smash the Vigoroth to oblivion. He would surely do that, wouldn't he?

"Dodge," I ordered. Sirius looked at the Vigoroth's claws and looked back at me. A sorrowful expression dawned on his face and he bowed his head, causing a smooth decapitation. His head rolled on the floor to my feet and I understood… He lost his will to live like that other Poochyena back in Rustboro tunnel that Thor had killed.

"SIRI!" I screamed, feeling more tears. How could I have forgotten? Both Sirius and Skittles were mates after all. How could I send Sirius into this battle, knowing that the death of his lover was fresh on his mind? How could I be so despicable?

The tears flooded my face as I stared at the two bodies of my Romeo and Juliet. While their endings were not the same, nonetheless, they still died for each other. Or, at least Sirius did. His unnaturally still form was on the floor of gym with his fur stained red with blood. As I stared at it, the memories started to occur. He was my second Pokemon, as Skittles was my forth. They would both always pick on Azul and Thor's blindness at their feelings for each other, and always remain together. Sirius was ever so protective of the pink little cat, and she returned this protection by always caring for him. And now, I stole their relationship for a stupid battle; put their life on the line for Missingno's cruel game. Their deaths were my entire fault, no one else's.

"Thorn…" I called out, softly, fingering the Skarmory's Poke-ball. Through my blurred vision, I saw a red figure and noticed M flopping around on the floor of the gym, chanting her name. As I proceeded to return her, I remembered the rule… All fights were fights to the death.

"Magi…" she said.

"You have got to be kidding me. Slash it," Gale ordered, as his Pokemon lunged at my Magikarp. M _flopped_ out of the way and rammed its tiny frame on the Vigoroth's head, crushing the skull of the sloth. It fell on the floor in the usual unnatural stillness that Pokemon had when they died and M flopped around, her face expressionless.

"Holy fucking Arceus! My Vigoroth!" Gale cursed, as I returned M. He threw the badge at me and cradled his dead Pokemon. I glared at him; he wasn't the only one who's Pokemon had died. I had two of my family pass away and it was my entire fault.

I took my two Pokemons' bodies outside in the Route where I met Sirius. After picking up some flowers and berries, I covered both their limp forms in them. I sent out the remainder of my team that was with my- Thor, Thorn, Raphael, and M. Thor crowed softly at the death of his best friend and bowed his head in respect. Raphael hid in my shadows, his own way of comfort. M flopped around, offering each a red scale. And, Thorn offered two feathers from her neck, crowing softly with tears in her eyes. She too, even as a child, understood the aspect of death and felt sorrow for the two lovers.

Thor helped me carry the bodies to the water route that led from Oldale to Mauville. There, I placed the bodies in the water and watched them drift away into the sunset. As I looked back, I saw two tiny bits of pink fur on their bodies, glinting in the dim sun.

Author's Note: I cried when I wrote this. Siriusly- get it. But, no time for jokes. Their deaths hit me pretty hard.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Check out _Continue With the_ _Rhythm_, which is also related to this. Also, I will be overseas starting from June 8th, so no story at that time until July 10th.

After sending the bodies into the route, I looked at my new team mate, Gully. Call me original, but the Wingull just happened to come by. Now, I will admit this, I needed a water type and I got one, regardless of it being called cheating. But, Gully, my new Surf and Fly slave, is not to be used in battles. I did not want him to end up like Sirius, Rojo, or Skittles.

"Wingull, Wing," he chanted, and I somehow balanced on his back and we waded across the Route to the Route under the Cycling Road. Immediately, we were greeted by trainers. I tried to avoid them, but we had made eye contact. The twins, Amy and Liv, sent out there Plusle and Minun.

"Thor, you're up. So are you Raphael." I figured my Sableye needed more training. He certainly wasn't as high leveled as Thor. But then again, I spent most of the time grinding Thor and Azul, and Sirius… My poor dog that lost his will to live after Skittles died.

I shook my head and focused on the battle instead. Thor began powering for a Slash, while Raphael Faint Attacked the Plusle and Minun away. I had M watch from my arms, for she was obviously gaining experience through my battles, based on what I witnessed in Gale's gym.

I watched as Thor sent the Plusle into the sky and uppercut it, smashing it into the water. He did the same for the Minun without my orders, and I realized that he learned Sky Uppercut. I guess all that grinding did pay off, for him to be that over leveled. Raphael looked at Thor and cackled, but Thor looked to the sky with a sad expression on his face. He obviously had not gotten over Sirius and Skittles, and neither had I.

"Thor, what's up?" I asked him; surprised at the scathing look he kept giving Gully, our newest family member.

"Blazi Blaziken Blazi," he said, glaring at me. And then I understood. Thor thought Gully was a replacement for the loss of Sirius and Skittles.

"Thor, I would never replace them. You know that. Gully is just a new member who is necessary."

"Blaziken," Thor spoke out.

"None of you are expendable, Thor! You should know that. I never gave up on any of you!" I screamed at him.

"Blazi!" he yelled out and stormed off, leaving me. Well, that sucks for him, for I was leaving. If he thought I was merely going to kill off my whole team, let him think it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled out, kicking a rock into Mauville City. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Thor was still following us, but at a distance. Maybe he wasn't as mad as I thought.

But, was I replacing my two Pokemon with Gully? Would they have accepted another member filling the Poke-ball they stayed in and then, eating with us, sleeping with us, and living with us? Were they in peace now, realizing that their homes are now being inhabited by newer members?

"Thor, I promise I won't replace any of you, no matter what," I said, as my Blaziken looked at me doubtfully, "Seriously. Thor, each of you hold a special place in my family and all of you are unique in various ways. I cannot replace you."

"Blaaaz," he crowed as he hugged me, feeling reassured. I stroked his feathers and felt his warm body press against mine, and then we let go. Then, I took out his Poke-ball and sucked him in it.

"Gully, Surfs Up," I commanded, as my Wingull somehow ferried me across the water between Mauville and the next Route. Once I reached land, I returned my Wingull.

Two hours later of heading northwards, a flash of blue alerted me in the rainy Route. The Weather Institute had a line of Team Aqua grunts in front of it. I ventured to the front of it, where some red haired chick named Shelly was announcing to find a Castform. Immediately, I sent Thor out, who glared at her.

"Umm, maybe we should leave," she said, and I smirked evilly,

"Yes you should," I remarked and they ran off.

"Thank you for saving us," the scientist said, handing me a Castform that I dubbed as Cloud. The little gray cloud Pokemon floated next to me and chanted its name. I nodded and ventured northward, where I literally crashed into a biking white haired boy in red.

"Drake!" I exclaimed, looking at him. Then I noticed the Team Magma get go on his muscular form.

"Hey…" he said, and I stared.

"Y-you're in Team Magma? Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because water is worthless and land is so much better," he made a snarky remark. I frowned at him and he laughed.

"Kidding, kidding. I am on Team Magma, but I was ordered to do so by Rayquaza and infiltrate them. It wasn't that hard though, but if we meet in public, you have to act like I am your enemy."

"Got it," I said, as he smiled. Then, he pulled out a Poke-ball.

"Toru has been itching for a battle. You up for a friendly match?" he asked. I nodded and smirked, pushing Cloud on to the field.

"Cloud, Hail," I ordered, shifting its body. The Pokedex immediately said, "**In hail or snowy weather, Castform's head turns purplish-blue. The rest of the body changes into a minty green ****cumulonimbus cloud****that also appears to resemble a decorative ice sculpture and is not affected by hail."**

"Lucky you get the rare Pokemon," he jealously said. One large hail bit hit Toru on the head in a matter of seconds, causing the Marshtomp to fall over, unconscious. Drake returned it.

"You have one strong Castform. Now, I need to go and follow Team Aqua on my mission. See you later," he said. I nodded and smiled, and then, walked off as well.

After five hours more of grinding, my team looked up to shape with Cloud gaining levels like a madman. Then, in a ten minute walk, we walked into Fortree City, where the next battle awaited us in Winona's Gym.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Author's Note: For those of you who want OCs and have not submitted yet, please leave a: Name, Age, Home Town, Looks (detailed), Battle Style, Attitude, 4 Pokemon (1 shiny allowed- no Unova or Sinnoh stuff), and additional information. Thanks.

Author's Note: I won't update till July 11th as I am going overseas after tomorrow.

I passed through the log panels that turned when I shoved on them. I had made eye contact with several trainers, but none had wanted to battle, due to the new rule applied about the fight to the death. Instead, they let me through, avoiding any hassle about Pokemon dying. Now, I stood on a platform that floated in the sky, where the roof opened up and allowed flying Pokemon to soar freely.

I was greeted by a girl with long gray hair. She wore a blue helm-like structure on her head that had two tufts of hair sticking out on either sides of her forehead. She wore a blue dress with a white and blue long sleeved shirt underneath it and white stockings on her legs. She wore blue shoes on her feet. She was taller than me and looked about eighteen. Her piecing gray eyes stared at me with fire burning within them.

"Uh, hi. My name is Liana Ashton and I am here to defeat you," I said. She nodded.

"I am Winona. I am the Leader of the Fortree Pokémon Gym. I have become one with Bird Pokémon and having soared the skies... However grueling the battle, we have triumphed with grace... Witness the elegant choreography of Bird Pokémon and me (from bulpapedia)!"

Okay, that was totally rehearsed. No one could make up that Tauroshit on the spot. She obviously had it either memorized or on a script. Judging by the paper in her hand, it was a script.

"Go, Alta," she said, sending out a female Altaria. She resembled a large blue phoenix-like Pokémon with a long neck and white cheeks. The feathers of its body make it resemble a cumulus cloud and two long blue feathers extend from the back of its head. It wraps its two cloud-like wings around its body to keep itself warm.

"Taria!" she said in a melodious voice.

"Azul," I commanded, sending out my female Gardevoir on the platform. She twirled in a flash of blue and said, "Voir," in her own melodious voice.

"Aerial Ace," she ordered, as I ordered a Calm Mind. The Altaria did a loop-de-loop and slammed its tiny beak into Azul, causing her to cry out in pain. Azul then closed her eyes and opened them, fire burning from them.

"Earthquake," Winona ordered, as I winced. The ground shook and a crevice opened, but Azul psychically rose herself to avoid it. I smiled at my Gardevoir's clever strategy and then, she sent a pulsing Shock Wave through the field.

"Taria!" The Altaria screamed, falling out of the sky and slamming on the ground with electricity pulsating through her body. Azul then ran up to the fallen dragon and helped the dragoness up.

"Go on. Kill it," Winona said. I shook my head, for I will not let Azul get hurt by killing again.

"Why won't you do it? Finish her. She can… Join the rest of my team then," Winona said. I shook my head again.

"You need her, as well as she needs you. She still has some fight left in her, and so do you. I am willing to bend the rules and let other trainer's Pokemon live," I said. But, Winona then shook her head.

"No, kill her. Going against the rules will only hurt your team, like it did to mine. Kill her and claim your victory," she said, with tears in her eyes. I looked back at Azul, who shook her head, and I gave the order.

"Shock Wave," I said, without looking up. I heard the pained dying scream of the Altaria but did not dare look up. Looking up would just hurt me more, along with the fact that I would have to see the disappointed look on my third Pokemon's face.

That Altaria did not rise afterwards. I had gotten the badge, but the thrill of victory did not course through my veins. I was numb, emotionless. The Nuzlocke had made a fool out of everyone, placing them to the last point of their sanity and shattering it through the deaths of many. It had done so to Winona, didn't it? While the fire had burned in her eyes, her heart was not there in the battle. I had realized that from the moment she gave up.

"_Why? Why did you order me to that?_" Azul telepathically cried.

"I could not bear to lose you or anyone else," I said, "All your lives are in my hands and I do not want to let them go."

"_No they aren't. You trainers think you know everything. But you don't. The Altaria did not want to die. Yet, you made me kill it._"

"It lost its will to live," I stated, feeling a pang to my chest. Like Sirius…

"_No it didn't. What gives you the right to say what lives and what dies. You are not Arceus,"_ Azul said, crying.

"Still, I am a trainer. I saw it with my own eyes Azul. It was better to kill it in the long run."

"_SHUT UP! You trainers all think alike with your irritating superiority complex. We Pokemon have our own feelings. You think I enjoy killing? No! You think I enjoy witnessing these deaths daily? No! So, SHUT UP!_"

"So you think everything is about you! You're just being selfish! If I hadn't done that, the League would have killed you for not killing the Altaria!"

"_Well, guess what? I would have rather died than killed Alta!_" Azul telepathically screamed, and stormed off, leaving me behind in the middle of the Route to Lilycove City. I watched her storming off and then realized one thing. My own Pokemon on hated me and it was my entire fault. What have I done?


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: LAST call for OCs. All OCs will show up in the Victory Road, and most will appear next chapter or so.

I did not go back for Azul. She needed time to cool down and relax. Thor went after her though. He was worried and missed her. While I was worried, she was upset and needed to be away from me. It was like all people. Pokemon were like people in a way; they needed time to cope with the issues at hand just like we do.

"Cast Form Cast," Cloud worriedly said, floating besides my head as we biked up Mount Pyre. I gently pushed him off my face and biked more, watching my usually timid cloud Pokemon float next to me.

"Don't worry. Thor will be okay. His battle level is in the 60s," I assured him. Cloud merely nodded and hovered silently.

"Vulpix, Vul," a soft voice said. I looked to see a tiny red fox with six tails stare at me from the tall grass. Its nose twitched and I smiled, noticing how hungry it was. The timid Pokemon slowly came out to examine me with its now curious nature and I held some food out to it. My Pokedex immidiately registered the data of the vixen and spooked the little girl. I soothingly called out to her and she came back, sniffing me. Once she realized she liked me, she pranced around in a hyper manner. I laughed and Cloud smiled, and we followed her, watching as she led us to the mountain.

We suddenly ran into a Team Aqua Admin after thirty minutes of walking. The red haired chick, Shelly, looked at me and scowled, remembering me from the Weather Institute. Both Cloud and Vulpix hid behind me. I looked at my party and realized, I had a small chance of winning. Only Thorn, Cloud, and Gully were with me, and both Thor and Azul were missing. Cloud barely knew any moves and was exhausted from grinding and Thorn was my trapping bird with her Spikes. Gully, my new and improved Pelipper, was my Fly slave. How will I save my team now?

"You're the girl who defeated us back in the Weather Institute. Now you'll pay. I see your Blaziken isn't with you..." Oh Tauros shit.

"I'll defeat you first. Thorn," I commanded, sending out my graceful Skarmory in the air.

"Skarma!" she chanted, taking flight.

"Carvanha," the woman said, sending out a blue and red spiky fish. Thorn frowned and noticed the rough skin on the fish.

"Cast Form," Cloud said, floating next to my head, in a worried manner. He was scared for Thorn.

"Vul," the Vulpix crouched low and growled.

"Stay behind me. Thorn will do it," I replied. My Skarmory immidiately tossed multiple layers of spikes at the Carvanha and smiled evily, The Carvanha shuddered and tossed a barrage of water from its mouth. It smashed against Thorn's left wing and smacked her on the floor, causing her wing to bend in an odd angle.

"Thorn!" I screamed, as Cloud covered his eyes and Vulpix growled.

"Vul vul," the fox said, running on the battle field, in front of Thorn.

"You'll fight for me?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Vixen," I named her," Will-O-Wisp."

She let out a blue flame that burned the Carvanha's rough skin and stayed, as the burn spread.

"Water Gun," Shelly ordered, as a barrage of water smashed into the Vulpix and caused her to groan out in agony. She got up, limping.

"Another one. Kill her Pokemon," Shelly ordered, laughing evilly.

"No!" I screamed, as Vixen's eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly, another Pokemon intercepted the Water Gun. I looked up and saw a Tropius in front of her, absorbing sunlight. It then let out a giant Solar Beam attack, incinerating the Carvanha.

"Drake!" I exclaimed, noticing the familiar white haired boy. I hugged him tightly and repeatedly said my thanks, as he petted his Tropius, Palm.

"Aww, how sweet... The little girl's boyfriend saved her," Shelly said, "So not cute."

"Shut up. He isn't my boyfriend," I said, and then noticed he was not in his Team Magma uniform. That was a good thing.

Then, a familiar black haired man with a beard came up to us. Archie studied us and made way with Shelly, with a Blue Orb in his hand. Drake tried to stop them as I was handed the Magma Emblem, but they had already escaped.

"Thank you," I pocketed the emblem. Now, to find the base...

"If you want to know, Team Magma is somewhere in Mount Chimney. But, it will be too late when you get there, you know," Drake remarked. I scowled at him.

"They are about to awaken Groudon..."

"GROUDON!" the Elders remarked, "The results would be catastrophic!"

"I know," Drake said, "I tried to stop them, along with a few more kids that helped me out, but they are holding Toru captive."

"I'll do it. I have a Cubone to pick with them, anyways," I said.

"You must, child."

"Don't worry. I will," I said. Then, I flew off to Mount Chimney on Thorn, after getting her healed.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I might have turned it into a Nuzlocke.

A/N: Still **LAST** calls for OC. Most OCs appear here. Thanks to garbagerocks2, EmoEevee345, Amber Flare, 8Tyedye8, The Mocking J, Nevin Slate, Dantekoala, submitter of Lucas Canon, & Flametix for their OC submissions in the chapter. Without them, this story would not be possible. So thank you all.

At Mount Chimney , Drake flew in on his Palm, his Tropius. I petted the green Pokemon and smiled as it nuzzled my neck. Drake rolled his eyes and handed me a Team Magma uniform.

"Wait… I need to go back. I forgot Thor," I said. He nodded, realizing that my strongest team member was currently missing.

I flew back to Lilycove on Thorn, where I saw both Thor and Azul. Azul launched herself on me, pushing me back on to the ground. She sobbed her apologies on my shoulder. I soothingly patted her back as Thor smiled at us. Then, after our little reunion, I told them about what was to come.

"_We have to kill more?_" Azul whined, as Thor held her hand.

"Sorry, but yes. If Team Magma isn't defeated, they will awaken Groudon," I said.

"_GROUDON!_" Azul telepathically exclaimed. I grimly nodded as Thor stood stoically beside us.

"Yes, Groudon," I said, causing them to both gasp at the insanity of reawakening a mad legendary. Only someone as insane as Team Magma could do that…

"_Umm, before we go… Thor and I have a new team member to introduce. We, umm, found an egg in the Safari Zone that hatched and evolved into this little cutie_," Azul said. I looked around, noticing a tiny yellow mouse on their heads.

"Pi Chu Pika!" it screamed, as my Pokedex scanned it as a Pikachu. I smiled as I saw my two Pokemon holding hands with their newly adopted child standing between them. I guess they solved their breeding problem after all.

"Aw, she's sweet. Congrats you two," I commented, as I petted the tiny yellow mouse.

"Cha," she cooed and arched her head for more petting. I petted her more, and she smiled contently.

"What will her name be?" I asked. They both looked at each other and Azul then said, "_Light_."

"That's a brilliant name. I have a new team member too. Vixen, the Vulpix, was encountered in Mount Pyre . She nearly died saving Thorn, and I am very grateful to her. However, this means we have too many fire types, so she will rest with Professor Elm until I need her," I said, as Vixen came out of her ball and greeted my happy couple and their child. They greeted her with smiles and Light began playing with Vixen's tail.

"_You had better not let our daughter die_," Azul protectively said, as Thor somehow heard the telepathic message and nodded his head. I gulped and looked at them both, as they smiled again.

After some more conversing, I returned my team mates in their balls and made my way to the Team Magma hideout on Thorn. The cave rumbled and the door opened, and as I was about to venture through, Drake grabbed my hand and handed me a Team Magma uniform. I nodded and smiled, realizing the disguise would be better in the long run.

"Pi Chaa," Light said from atop of my head, as she played with my hair. I wore the Magma uniform on top of my normal clothing, so I would not be noticed.

"Hey, you there?" a voice called. I turned around and nearly threw Light off my head, but she gripped hard with her tiny paws. I saw Tabitha, the male Team Magma admin, approach me from behind. I shivered and wondered if he knew I was here to free Toru and stop Maxie.

"Um, hello sir," I said, trying to shy away from him. He gripped my hand hard and I could smell the liquor in his breath.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the prisoners?" he asked. I nodded and then realized… Prisoners?

"Go to it then!" he said, pushing me into the room with a few cages. Wasn't this a cave? Well, I saw Toru, a shiny Flygon, an Umbreon, and a Swellow locked in the cages. Where were the other Pokemons' trainers?

"Lia? You're in Team Magma?" a voice asked. It was feminine. I looked into another cage and saw Reah holding a cloth to a bruised Chris and Ajay standing there. Both Reah and Ajay looked okay, but a little tired, but Chris had a black eye. Another bit of noise caught my attention and I looked into a third cage, where three another trainers were locked up. All were three boys and the oldest was with dark hair and blue eyes, the middle with a dragon tamer look, and the last with vibrant red hair. The last cage held a boy with black hair and red highlights, a goth chick with pink hair, another girl with blonde hair and red tips, and a twelve year old blonde boy. I frowned at the sight.

"Sh. I'll get you out of there," I said, unlocking the cage door. They got out and released their Pokemon, hugging their family members. Optera licked Chris' bruise and Solana the Swellow flew close to Ajay. Shadow the Umbreon nuzzled Reah and smiled. A Sceptile went up to the sixteen year old named Josh Blackard and hugged him and a Slugma went to the red haired kid named Flame and was returned. An Aerodactyl landed next Jackson Fang, and he petted it. I flinched, remembering Missingno. Viola, a female Delcatty, went to Niomi, the pink haired girl, and Ghost, a Gengar, licked its trainer, Shujin Aefly, the boy with the black hair with red highlights. The girl with the blonde hair with red tips, Amber Rose, was hugged by her Blastoise and Umbreon, Nile and Zayn. Last and not least was the twelve in a half Lucas Canon, who was hugged by his Tyranitar.

"Why are you helping us out?" Niomi asked, suspicious. She sent out two Pokeballs, which were a shiny Umbreon, named Night, an Eevee, named Eon, and an Espeon, named Hitomi. Immidiately, Thor and Azul stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm not on Team Magma. Actually, Drake and I am trying to stop them from resurrecting Groudon," I explained the situation to the wide eyed group.

"That's good... I have a Cubone to pick with them. They killed my Weavile, Kaito, and Ampharos, Electrika," Shujin said. I nodded and replied, "I need all the help I can get. I'm Lia Ashton. Nice to meet you all."

"Lia Ashton? As in Jamie Ashton's daughter?" Josh asked, "Where's your dark type team?"

"Oh Arceus. I don't have one. My only dark type... Is dead." I remembered Sirius at the moment, and judging from Reah's look, she did too. Then, the other trainers volunteered to distract the other Team Magma agents.

Drake fell out of the air vents and hugged his sweet and innocent little Toru, who was not sweet and innocent in my opinion. Together, we helped him up and ran out of the room with the cages. Three grunts and Tabitha looked shocked and tried to stop us, but Ajay and three other trainers, Flame, Josh, and Jackson held them down instead with Solana the Swellow, Slugma, Thistle the Sceptile, and Aero the Aerodactyl. Fore more grunts headed our way, but Lucas, Niomi, Amber, and Shujin intercepted them with their Pokemon.

"Run!" Josh yelled. We nodded and ran, running into two more Team Magma, where one of them was their Admin, Courtney. Immediately, Reah and Chris broke off from our group, where Gin the Surskit was launched on the two red clad people's faces and Shadow began Shadow Balling them to oblivion. Optera was spamming Sand Tomb after Sand Tomb, which was better for us to escape in.

"Go!" Chris yelled, as we ran ahead. Reah yelled, "We'll handle this!" We both ran ahead, deeper into the cave.

After another ten minutes, we saw a red dinosaur looking Pokemon hidden inside of the lava. It was asleep and snoring, loud rumbles emitting from its throat. My Pokedex beeped, claiming about no data, and we both knew what it was. The snoring Groudon lay in the lava pit, undisturbed.

I walked up to the lava and a bright flash occurred, causing the giant monster to wake up. Upon awakening, it gave a colossal roar and we both shivered. A bright light filled the room and suddenly, the monstrous Groudon was gone. I noticed a flash of red and blue vanish, but paid no heed to it, as next to me, Azul gasped and said, "_That was Psychic_!"

"W-where's Groudon?" a voice asked, as Maxie approached us. He had two Pokeballs on his thigh, and both Drake and I knew it was time to fight.

"A psychic kidnapped it," I said.

"Lies! You children did something!" he hollered, sending out a Crobat and a Camerupt. I stared at the Camerupt that yawned sleepily and wondered how these Pokemon could possibly carry volcanoes on their backs.

"Toru!" Drake ordered his Swampert. I smiled as the mudfish came on to the battlefield.

"Light!" I said, as my Pikachu jumped off my head and made her way on to Toru's back. She happily jumped up on his head as Toru looked rather irritated, but one glare from Azul, who was next to me about to watch her baby's first battle, instantly shut him up.

"Pika!" Light chanted happily, with her cheeks sparking. She immidiately let loose a giant Thunderbolt that incinerated the Golbat and turned it into dust. She clapped happily as Azul turned her head away at the flash of light, but now looked back and hugged her child.

"That Pikachu is good," Drake said, as Light proudly puffed out her tiny chest. Azul laughed and hugged her tighter and I smiled at the display of affection between them.

"Muddy Water Toru!" Drake yelled, as his Swampert let loose a stream of brown water from its mouth. The torrent of waves hit the Camerupt and bashed it against the wall,

"Give it up now, Maxie," I said, about to snatch the Red Orb from his grasp.

Then, he vanished and we looked around. Reah, Chris, and Ajay, long with a mass amount of trainers that were held prisoner here, came to us. We used the emergency exit to escape and made our way to Lavaridge.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.

A/N: Still LAST calls for OCs. Hinting that if you really want one, please make one now.

Once we made it to Lavaridge, all the trainers dispersed except for me, Drake, Chris, and Reah. The rest of the trainers headed their own way to Slateport in search of Team Aqua, and the four of us decided to go together. We each got on our flying Pokemon and rode them to Lilycove, where we saw a cave with a Team Aqua man in front of it, who was training Wailmer in the water. Using Toru and Gully, we Surfed passed the man and into the cave, where we overheard plans about stealing a submarine from Slateport.

"Hopefully the others can stop them," Chris said, as he was on Toru's back. Reah nodded and petted Toru.

"Lets go to Slateport," I ordered my Skarmory, who I sent out. Chris grabbed on to his Flygon, Optera, Reah jumped on her Pidgeot, and Drake got on Palm, his majestic Tropius. We all flew to Slateport, where we went into the shipyard.

At the shipyard, we witnessed firsthand at what was going on. There were too many Team Aqua Grunts that the other trainers were outnumbered. Not only that, but Lucas had used his Tyranitar to create a sandstorm, which was then used by Team Aqua as a diversion. We all were wearing our Go Goggles, but the Aquas had them too. They jumped in the sub and vanished underwater.

"Oh Arceus, they escaped," Josh said. Niomi was tending to her Pokemons' injuries. Her Eevee nuzzled her. Meanwhile, Ajay petted his Swellow, Solana. The bird chirped.

"Why do you have a Team Magma Go Goggles, Lia?" Amber asked. I shrugged, meaning that it wasn't her business how I got it. She scowled and her Vulpix, Flare, growled at me. One look from Thor caused it to shut up. That was never like Vixen, who would glare back at Thor.

"That is one tough Blaziken you have there," Shujin said, laughing at the Pokemons' interaction.

"I'm sure my Blastoise can handle it," Amber said, "Right Nile?"

"Blast…" the tank of a turtle said, as Thor glared at him. The giant Blastoise receded into his shell and Thor crowed proudly.

"Stop fighting," Jackson said, as Lucas nodded his agreement. Immediately, we both yelled, "She started it," but Jackson glared and we shut up.

"Will you guys behave? We need to find out where Team Aqua is headed," Shujin announced. Niomi nodded her agreement and said, "Captain Stern, do you have a tracker to find that missing sub?" He nodded.

"I do. I will give it to Lia here, so you all can find it."

"Thank you," I said, as he handed it to me. He smiled and gave us his best wishes, before we all went the same way.

We Surfed all the way to Mossdeep City, where we walked into the gym. Drake and I decided to take on it together. Immediately, a husband and wife, and two twin children greeted us. The man was named Lucian (same guy who later takes over the Elite Four of Sinnoh) and the woman was named Tina. Their children were Liza and Tate.

"We wish to battle you," we said after introducing ourselves. Then, I realized my lack of dark Pokemon. Tauros shit.

"Go, Teresa and Lionel," they said, sending out Lionel the Xatu, that belonged to Tina, and Teresa the Claydol (which I had no idea how they named it, given it had no gender), that belonged to Lucian. Drake immediately used his giant of a Swampert, and I used Light.

"Pikachu," she said, as she stood on my shoulders. I gently placed her down and she smiled. Toru grinned at her too, and then stared at the battle field.

"Muddy Water," Drake ordered. A huge river of brown water slammed both the Claydol and Xatu into the wall, and Light's cheeks sparked wildly, causing her to electrocute the Xatu. The bird was burned to crisp and looked deep fried, and I winced at the sight. Meanwhile, the Claydol was turned into broken rock bits and defeated.

"We did it!" I cheered happily. In the midst of my excitement, I hugged Drake tightly and Toru winked at him. Light looked confused at the interaction but cheered nonetheless. Drake rapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug as well.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Lucian asked, smirking, as he handed us the badges. We both blushed and shook our heads.

"Lucian, don't tease them," Tina said, as their kids made faces at the word 'kiss'. We all laughed as they 'ewed'. Light made a similar face. Obviously, she didn't approve of Drake, given how her cheeks sparked when I went close to him.

"Thanks for the help, Dray," I said, as we walked out of the gym, Light on my head and me and him side by side. He blushed as I slowly got up and gave him a peck on the cheek. I blushed too, as he smiled, but didn't say anything.

"_Mistress, you really should tell him your feelings soon_," Azul telepathically said, causing me to jump. Fine, I guess.

"Drake, I have something to tell you," I said, as he looked back at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I l-," I was cut off by seeing a large group of Magma running to the space center. Immediately, our conversation was forgotten, as we ran in to follow them. We knocked out two Team Magma members and 'borrowed' their costumes, then ran up the stairs and saw Maxie, Courtney, and Tabitha. Steven Stone was there trying to hold them off, and recognized me immediately.

"Lia, you're on Team Magma!" he exclaimed, shocked. I groaned, as Maxie hollered, "Impostor!"

"Oh that explains it," Steven said, glancing apologetically at me. His Metang was holding off the Camerupt.

"Go, Azul," I hollered, as Drake used Storm, his shiny Absol. Storm immediately growled and Razorwinded Shelly's Numel to oblivion. Azul psychically rose the Camerupt and slammed it on the floor, causing it to faint. Steven's Metang Bullet Punched a Mightyena to oblivion as well. The Team Magma ran away and I smiled at Steven.

"Thanks for the help," he said. "Here's Dive." And with that, he left as Drake and I used the hidden machine on Toru and Gully. We then healed our teams and began Surfing on the water, watching out for darker areas in the water.

A/N Thanks DMA for Reah.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: Last call for OCS is now. And thanks to Shrey Fair for submitting an OC.

After we got Dive, Drake and I began practicing with the HM. Gully and Toru were our Dive slaves, as they were the water types we owned. We searched around in the water, finding many coral reefs and items, but yet no Pokemon. We then rose to the surface after running out of air, and we were greeted by a brilliant sight.

On a small sailboat were all the trainers we rescued and one extra new member. She was next to Niomi and Chris, and was currently facing the other away. She had bright blue hair with neon green highlights that _burned _my eyes. Her dress was a bright orange and was short, but she wore bright pink leggings on her legs. She had a black bag with multiple pictures on it of different manga and videogames that I never saw before, but some I did hear about. A Plusle and Minun rode on her shoulder just like how Light always rides on my head now, and Light waved to them.

We managed to get on the boat once we noticed a fin of a wild Sharpedo. We sighed in relief as Reah, raising a dark type team, caught the Sharpedo with a Poke-ball, and named it Jaws. Both Drake and I dried off with the towels they had on board and looked at the new trainer.

"Who is she?" Drake asked. I wondered that too.

"She is the person who lent us the sailboat. Well, her dad did anyways," Jackson replied. I nodded, when a piercing shriek met my ears.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE DRAKE MAPLE!" both Amber Rose and the new girl yelled. What in Arceus's name is going on here?

"Uh yes I am," he said, awkwardly.

"I am Elise Maple," the new girl said.

"Drake, you never told me you were married," I replied, seeing no resemblance between the two.

"I'm not. And no, we are not related," Drake replied.

"WE ARE YOUR BIGGEST FANS!" Don't they ever shut up?

"More like stalkers," Drake muttered.

"Ye- No we aren't stalkers," Elise said, as her Pokemon looked at me, growling. Light growled back at the Plusle and Minun and Thor came out of his Poke-ball to glare at them and nearly tipped the boat over. Wow, he's fat.

"Blastoise," Nile said, as he held the boat up. We all looked at Thor, who shrugged and glared at the Plusle and Minun.

"These are Hikaru and Kaoru," Elise said, pointing to her Plusle and Minun respectively. "I also have a Jolteon named Shrey and an Ampharos named Amphy."

"Cool story bro," Lucas said, annoyed at their yelling. I laughed.

"You guys are lucky to have all your Pokemon," Shujin Aefly said. I felt sorry for him, but I lost three of my Pokemon too, Rojo, Skittles, and Sirius. So did Drake and Reah, with their Beautifly and Azumarril.

"Um, do any of you have a Skitty?" Niomi randomly asked. I nodded, but said, "I had one. Her name was Skittles. She is dead now."

"Delcatty Catty," her Delcatty, Viola said, which I understood as Skittles to be her daughter. Oh Tauros shit.

"Look, the water is getting deeper," Josh noticed. Flame nodded, and one of the other trainers lent him a water type to Dive with. We all dove underneath the ocean, with some trainers sharing Pokemon with others. Unfortunately, Drake had to share with Elise. Why did I feel like killing Elise is something I never would know, but I did. Light growled at Drake though. Seemed like she hated him with a passion, for reasons I may never know.

After about twenty minutes of diving and rising, we managed to find the underwater cave. We saw the sub and swam to the surface, where we all gasped for air. Immediately, we noticed a marine cave and walked inside. We were ambushed by the Team Aqua grunts and admins. The group split up and ventured in different directions, with the Aquas chasing us all. As usual, Drake and I were together, much to Elise's dismay.

We saw Kyogre in the middle of a field of water. The waves rippled around it and it opened its eyes. It roared its name and the ground shook, and a bright light occurred. In a matter of seconds, the giant water monster vanished and Archie came up to us.

"What did you kids do?" he exclaimed. We both shrugged as he rambled on Kyogre's disappearance. Then, he turned to us and challenged us for a battle, saying to hand over Kyogre if we lose. We tried to protest, but he challenged us anyways with a Mightyena and Sharpedo.

"Go, Light," I commanded, as Drake used a Hariyama. My Pikachu glared at Drake but then focused on the battle, smiling at me.

"Pikachu!" she said, Thunder-bolting them to crisp. I laughed as she playfully pranced around, as Drake's Hariyama finished them off. Both Pokemon were looking worse for wear by the time we were done with them.

Then, Maxie came running inside and told us how intense rain and sunlight occurred, switching back and forth between each other. We escaped from the cave, and all the trainers met Steven Stone, who alerted us about the fight in Sootopolis City. We all took the sailboat to the city then, with it pushed by Nile and Toru against the torrent below.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: OC call done. Last two OCs will appear in Victory Road.

We made our way to Sootopolis after Kyogre vanished. We battled the ongoing torrent of water and made our way through the waves. The boat was tossed around the waves, but at times, the weather would calm and harsh sunlight would nearly fry our eyes, like a drought was occurring. The irregular weather patterns continued around us and we worried. Was this the power of the legendary Pokemon?

We all dove under water to reach Sootopolis City. Like before, we all doubled up on the Pokemon so people who did not have Dive could enter the city. Elise shared with Drake again, to my dismay. She was awfully close to Drake and seemed to enjoy it. That should be me there, not her!

"Lia, are you okay? You've been glaring at Elise for five minutes," said Chris. I snapped back to reality and fought the waves on Gully's back.

"I'm fine," I replied, as we both shared the Pelipper. He didn't have any water types so he had to share with me. His Flygon and other Pokemon were safe in their Poke-balls at the moment.

We all dove underneath the water and saw the underwater cave that led to the city. We separated, some of us going up and witnessing the damage of the two legendary Pokemon, while the Drake and I swam around, finding rare items in the water. Afterwards, we swam upwards, witnessing the destruction with our very eyes.

Everyone was outside, since most of the houses were broken. The Pokemon Center's roof had caved in, and I winced at the thought of all the Pokemon inside that were unable to escape. A Hydro Pump from Kyogre barely missed Groudon and hit the Poke-mart instead, causing the building to shake and a window to break. Drake gasped at a Solar Beam that nearly fried us and our Pokemon, had it hit us. We somehow managed to swim around the colossal Pokemon and made it to shore, which was in cracks.

"Come with me, you two," Steven Stone said, approaching us. After a brief discussion, where he figured we were the Chosen Ones, he took us to the Cave of Origin, where we met Wallace, the temporary Champion. While Jillian May was the real one, she often was not there as the Champion, and he had to fill in. Maybe she had a family, or she just didn't want to battle repetitively. But this year, she was there, for one reason or another.

"So, which of you is the Chosen One?" Wallace asked, "You must be chosen by Rayquaza."

"I am the one," Drake replied. Then, Wallace asked me who I was. I replied that I was just a friend, as I did not want to reveal my status as the second Chosen One to the world. He then looked at me and then to Drake, and asked Drake where Rayquaza lived. Drake did not know.

"_Try Sky Pillar_," Mew's voice echoed through my mind and she giggled. I said it out loud and Drake looked at me strange.

"Hm, that is true. Sky Pillar is the ideal place for Rayquaza. Good thinking, girl," Wallace mused. I scowled as he called me 'girl' and Drake by his real name. Maybe he thought I was not as important as I was not the rough Chosen One in his eyes.

"Pika!" Light said, on my head, as she glared at Drake. I smiled at her antics. Then, Wallace and Drake left, leaving me in the shelter of the Cave of Origin.

"_Lia…_" Mew called. I jumped up, and looked around.

"Mew, when will you show yourself to me_?_" I asked. She giggled.

"_I already gave you clues as to who I am _(A/N: For those of you who know where Mew is, DON'T spoil it)_. But, you will truly meet me in the Pokemon League, against Jillian May_."

"I'll hold you to that," I said, as I felt her presence recede from my mind. Then, I walked out of the Cave of Origin and looked up to the sky.

From up in the air, I saw the clouds part away, revealing a familiar green dragon-snake Pokemon. The Pokemon hovered down and carried a passenger- Drake. Drake waved and rode on the back of Rayquaza, where the giant green Pokemon flew in between the two legendary Pokemon- Groudon and Kyogre. It let loose a giant beam of light in the form of a roar and the two other Pokemon receded. Another flash of light illuminated the area, and the weather was back to normal. Both Kyogre and Groudon were gone.

I hugged Drake as he got off Rayquaza's back and returned Rayquaza in its ball. Elise glared at me and so did Amber, but I didn't care. Much to my surprise, he hugged me back and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. A few of the guys whistled and Elise and Amber continued to Glare. Were they Pokemon too? Well, Light and Thor scared them off.

I looked back at Drake again and smiled brightly. He smiled too, and then I noticed something. A flash of red and blue faded away from behind the spot where the Legendary Pokemon, Kyogre, was. I blinked, but nothing was there anymore. I shrugged it off and went back to hugging Drake for saving Hoenn.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

After getting Waterfall from Wallace and saying god bye to Steven, we entered the gym, the only building still standing in the midst of the rubble of Sootopolis City. Most of the trainers had camped out here instead, given that there was no other place to go and the Pokemon Center was in repair. The other trainers were sleeping in the floor and a separate room was used for battling.

Both Drake and I got challenged by two kids, one name Arakane Motry and the other names George McBob. Arakane was a trainer who had a grudge against Team Magma for murdering his parents and Sableye, as it was on the news two years ago. George was a typical trainer with a shiny Eevee, named Whitey that sat on his shoulder. Arakane, meanwhile, was battling us with a Banette, named Beyond.

"Beyond, Grudge," he ordered, as his Banette tried to make Light bear a Grudge and lose all her moves. I groaned, as Drake had his Toru Muddy Water the Charizard, Fireball, who was used in battle by George. Beyond also got hit as well and was slammed into Fireball.

"Flamethrower," George ordered, as Fireball aimed for Light. She easily jumped away, but her tail got singed and she cried out. She began crying on the field, and I looked helplessly at the trainers, as the Charizard tried to comfort her. Suddenly, Light's cheeks Sparked and she let loose a massive bolt of electricity, while smiling evilly. The Charizard's body coursed with volts of electricity and he collapsed on the floor. Light danced over the unconscious Charizard and came back to defeat the Banette.

"Shadow Ball," Arakane ordered, as the black ball od plasma hit Toru, slamming him into Light.

"Light!" I screamed. She looked at me from under the Swampert. Was her bones crushed? Was she okay?

Fortunately, she was fine. Instead, with surprising strength, she managed to lift the Swampert off of her (A/N: Baby Pokemon have crazy strength in the anime). She placed him gently on the ground and looked up at the Banette, her cheeks sparking like mad. She let loose a megavolt of electricity at the Banette, frying it to crisp.

"My Banette! What did you do?" Arakane yelled, first time for us to hear something from his mouth other than an attack. I apologized immediately as Light danced around, not realizing what she had done. The ghost Pokemon's limp body faded to a wispy smoke, signaling the death of the Pokemon. Light then watched and realized what she had caused, tears in her eyes.

She was only a baby, was the words that kept plaguing my mind. But, I could not bear to look at her. Arakane and George had left, and Drake then hugged me as I got tears in my eyes. Light was bawling on the battle field and I returned her, but I could not fix the turmoil of emotions in my chest.

Just then, Drake wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I could feel the warmth of his body enveloping me, and I cried again on his chest. He just softly said, "There, there, it's alright…" I continued to cry on him while he patted my back soothingly.

After a few minutes of crying, I realized his shirt was all wet. Then, he lifted up my head with his hand, and whispered in my ear, "Better? Pretty girls like you mustn't cry." He softly placed his lips against mine in the dark room that we were in and my eyes grew larger. Then, he quickly broke us apart and ran off, while I stood there placing my hand on my lips. Then, in the midst of the dim lit room, I said out loud, "Drake Maple, I love you." Little did I know that he actually heard that as he left…


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

A/N: Thanks for Lemmy Koopa is Awesome and Ranmortis for submitting OCs. And thanks to Dragonman . Net for doing so too. But OC poll is now closed until the SEQUEL! Whoot!

After the kiss from Drake, I found new found strength in my battle. I managed to obliterate the water type gym leader, Juan, with just Light. Though I had to kill his Pokemon, it was the league rules. His shiny Kingdra, Hydra, and Light fought on all-out battle, and Light managed to barely win in the battle. We succeeded though, and after the fight, I gave Light a few Poke-treats and a head scratch for her victory. She cooed in ecstasy as I petted her head.

"Good girl," I said, even though I could not really look into her eyes. She had killed another innocent Pokemon and it was getting a bit hard to handle, seeing all these deaths. While I knew Drake was used to them, I was still not. Every death came back to haunt me in my dreams, and plagued my conscience. I kept seeing the hollowed eyes of the Kingdra as I petted m Pikachu.

"Pika?" she asked me, worriedly. I forged a smile for her and she smiled back, "Cha."

"Good girl," I muttered, saying words without any meaning. Then, I returned to her ball and sent out M, my Magikarp, from her Master Ball. She flopped around and I smiled at her.

"_You're not being true with your Pokemon_," Mew telepathically told me. I told her to shut up in grumbling thought-speak and turned to M.

"M, you are my first Pokemon and we have been through everything together, other than Azul and Thor. I'm counting on your cheering, even if you can't battle," I told her. She nodded, and I felt a sense of relief. At least my Pokemon had some faith in me. Though they shouldn't, for their lives were being put to the test in the Victory Road.

After Surfing for half an hour and Diving for a few, I came across a giant waterfall. Using my newly caught Lanturn, Flicker, I had her carry me up the giant waterfall. M was in my other arm, shielding me from the spray of the waterfall. We came to a Pokemon Center, where I deposited Light and got Raphael, my Sableye, and looked over my team.

My team for the Victory Road consisted of Flicker, Thor, Azul, Raphael, M, and Thorn. I was going to switch in Light for later use, but that was all I needed for now. M flopped in my arms as I walked into the cave. A horde of Golbat flew above, but I didn't dare look up. I would rather catch something rare than accidentally look up and catch something a bit more common.

Well, I decided not to catch anything at all. The reason being was that there was not enough time to train anything before the Elite Four, unless I took days off from my training. And, only the top three trainers that get out can battle the Elite Four. If I can make it to the end of the Victory Road in the top three, I could battle the Champion, Jillian May, and save the region from an eternal Nuzlocke.

I witnessed a few battle, but tried to avoid them. Lucas and Jackson were battling, and so were Arakane and George. Niomi and Chris, I caught, were tending to their Pokemon, and Reah was battling Josh Blackard. I waved quickly to Flame and Shujin but ran off before they could challenge me. I also witnessed Amber tending to her Vulpix, and a few more trainers had challenged me, but Thor scared them off.

I came to the midway after Surfing and Waterfall-ing a few times, and switched my Lanturn for Light. My frisky Pikachu scampered around until I returned her back into the Poke-ball. Then, a trainer approached me, where I unfortunately made eye contact with her. Her name was Locke Wynn (A/N: My Soul Silver character) from New Bark Town.

"Amazon, go," she said. A towering Feraligatr stood behind her. I sent out Light again, with M in my arms to gain experience.

"Hydro Cannon," she ordered, as an agile Light easily moved out of the way. I grinned at my Pikachu.

"Super-duper close range Thunder!" I ordered, as Light let loose a megavolt of electricity, frying the Feraligatr to crisp. I did not look back as I grabbed Light and ran off, but I figured by the burnt smell, that towering water type would not be getting up any time soon.

After running for five minutes, I saw Elise on the floor crying, with her Minun in her hands. While the rules were to battle every trainer you make eye contact with, I tended to avoid that. Instead, I walked up to her and saw her mourning with Kaoru. Kaoru was bleeding from multiple bite marks, and her Plusle, Hikaru, was trying to wake him up. But, I knew he would not wake.

"Um, Elise…" I said, not being able to find any words to comfort her. Instead of looking up, her sobs got louder, so I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. After rubbing her back for a few minutes, I asked her, "What happened?"

"There was a trainer. He was insanely strong. I ran into Drake, and I made eye contact with this trainer. We battled, and he obliterated my Minun. I ran the other way afterwards, and Drake went after him. I don't think his team is enough…" she sobbed on my shoulder and I patted her back soothingly again. Light came out of her ball and batted Hikaru with her tail, telling him to straighten up. But, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a black hooded trainer looking at me, a smirk on his face. He walked the other way and a flash of red and blue followed him.

I went back to comforting Elise, and then I realized, Drake had gone after the trainer! What if he was hurt?

"Stay here. Some other trainers are heading this way. They will take you to safety." I then ran off north, the only other way through which I could see. I heard her scream, "Good Luck!" and I ran ahead.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER?" I heard a yell echo through the cave and I ran faster. I made into another part of the cave, and tripped on the floor. I winced as pain shot up my right leg, but Azul helped me up.

"_Hurry, Drake's in trouble,_" she telepathically said, helping me get up. I gave a cry as my leg sent up another paroxysm of pain through my body. Thor grabbed my other side in a stoic manner and together, both helped me up.

"Which way?" I asked Azul.

"_East,_" she said, as both she and Thor helped me up. Together, we hobbled in a slow manner towards the source of the yells.

When we got to the clearing, the first thing I noticed was the boy in the black hoodie from earlier. His slightly burned Gardevoir was out, currently raising Palm the Tropius with a glow of psychic energy. The female Pokemon slammed the Tropius on the ground, and a sickening crunch of its neck breaking was heard. I looked around and saw _jaw_ marks, from a Sharpedo, on a Ludicolo. There was a pool of blood surrounding the severed head of a Torkoal, and the Dusclops that Drake had a bond of destiny around its neck. Only the Swampert was alive, but barely breathing.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY GARDEVOIR! I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR PATHETICLY WEAK POKEMON!" the trainer hollered, a dark, sinister gleam coming in his eyes. The body of a Sharpedo lay at his feet and a smoky Sableye lay near a dead Dusclops and Bannette. The Alakazam was barely breathing.

"Please, don't do this," Drake begged, as the Gardevoir raised Toru into the air.

"STOP!" I heard myself scream. I ran into the field and the Gardevoir lost hold of Toru. Azul gently eased him on to the ground. The trainer gave me a glare and motioned his Gardevoir to follow. I tried to chase after, but seeing a crying Drake stopped me.

Seeing Drake cry was something shocking, for he was always so strong and stubborn. He would never show weakness in front of everyone, especially me. Yet, he held Toru's head in his lap and cried, showing no shame in the matter. I walked up to him and patted his back, but he pulled away. I noticed Toru's labored breathing, but he wasn't dead yet.

"I can't do this anymore. I hate seeing them die," Drake murmured. This was the first time I ever saw Drake so broken. He was the other Chosen One, not some random trainer off the block. "I am a failure of a trainer. That trainer was right. I am weak."

I raised my hand and slapped his face, something I had never done to anyone before. He gasped and looked at me shocked. Then, I said to him, "Drake, let me tell you something. You are one of the strongest trainers that I know. Don't let this let you down. You are a fool if you do."

"Do you really think that?" he asked me.

"Yes, now straighten up and get a back bone. We have an Elite Four to defeat."

"I can't go on. I'm not allowed to use Rayquaza in the League and I only have Toru left." I noticed Toru's breathing getting a bit slower.

"Drake, if it helps any, I can give you the Sitrus Berries I have," I gently said. He looked up at me and sniffled, and I gave him a weak smile. He took the berries and mushed them up in his hands, feeding the berry juice to Toru. Toru looked a little better, but his breathing was still heavy and labored. Drake returned Toru and Azul gave him a sympathetic glance. Then, he pulled me into a hug, thanking me for the berries. While his tears still fell, I accepted his heartfelt thanks and slowly patted his back until he calmed down. Then, together, we buried his Pokemon, used rocks as tombstones for the graves, and decided to walk out of the Victory Road together.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: Like one or two chapters until the sequel. Lia will be more mature then and will be fifteen. It will be called The Locke of the Universe, and will EITHER be started now, or when Black 2/ White 2 comes out. Thanks everyone for staying with me.

Both Drake and I managed to get out of the Victory Road together. The guardsman at the exit allowed me to pass, but Drake had to stay back and watch the battles from the television. I walked into the towering building with Thor on my right and Azul to my left, and walked to the Pokemon Center. I healed my Pokemon and bought some healing items (A/N: No Revives, for that is illegal). Then, I called my mom to let her know where I was.

Throughout the journey, this was the only time I decided to call my mom without the pestering of my Pokemon to do so. My dad, Jamie Ashton, had faith in me for beating the Elite Four, but my mom, Jill Ashton, did not. So, I had decided to not call her, but my Pokemon kept saying that she was worried and needed to know where I was. Now, as I stood in front of the Elite Four, the phone kept ringing and ringing, but she never picked up. Maybe she wasn't home…

I looked at my six Pokemon- Light, Thorn, Azul, Thor, Raphael, and M. They all nodded solemnly at the pep talk I gave them, all except M, who I managed to not allow battling until now. She instead began cheering for me as I smiled and picked her up in my arms. She flopped around and the rest of the team smiled at her as I returned her to the Master Ball.

Light rode on my head as we entered a dim lit room. There, I saw my father and a red haired trainer, Sydney Burke. Sydney had a shiny Mightyena behind him that he would use to battle, and I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered Sirius.

"Liana, you have grown so much," my dad said, hugging me. Sydney made a face at us, in a childish manner. I, in response, scowled back at him. His Mightyena Growled, but Thor Glared intimidatingly. Being at a battle level of 90, Thor had the upper advantage in the "being fearsome war". The Mightyena backed off and Thor crowed proudly.

"That is some powerful Blaziken you have there…" Jamie, my dad, said. I grinned. It was all thanks to our hard training that he could get this powerful. Azul was the same battle level as Thor and I was proud of them both.

"I raised him from a baby," I said, and my dad smiled. Sydney then looked at us with a bored expression, and I looked at Thor.

"I'm ready for my first battle," I said. My dad motioned for Sydney to move up and he did. His brown Mightyena, Howler, Howled, raising its attack, and intimidatingly stared at Thor. Thor rolled his eyes and looked at the Mightyena.

"Go easy on it," I said, as Thor used a Sky Uppercut, slamming it into the wall. It collapsed on the ground and did not move afterwards. Didn't I tell him to go easy on it?

Instead of running to check on his Pokemon like most trainers, Sydney remained passive and opened the door to let me through. He did not even flinch at the death of the Pokemon. Was this normal for the Elite Four? Were they so used to death that the aspect of it didn't make them remorse?

Anyways, I have to defeat the Elite Four now. Not focus on this. I walked to through the doors, pushing away thoughts of the hollowed eyes of the dead Mightyena from my mind. How much like Sirius was that Mightyena? Were they friends?

I pushed out the lingering thoughts again when I saw the second member of the Elite Four- Phoebe Arken. She was wearing her typical hula dancing skirt. What did that have to do with ghosts though? Well, she sent out her shiny Sableye, Morty, which was dark brown in color. I immediately used Thor.

"Morty, Shadow Ball," she ordered, as a ball of black shadows hit Thor's arm. Thor groaned in pain, before letting loose an array of flames that incinerated the Sableye, burning it to crisp. Phoebe had the same reaction as Sydney- she did not go to see if her Pokemon was alright or not. Maybe they were so used to death that death did not affect them anymore.

"Go on," Phoebe said, as I ventured onwards. She wished me good luck and I ran ahead, noticing the next passage of light.

I saw a woman dressed in blue and white standing there. She looked at me and smiled gently. Thor raised his claws, but I could already tell he was exhausted. Any more fighting and he could die. I returned him and sent out Light instead and Raphael, as this was a double battle.

"Pika Chu," Light said, cheering brightly. Raphael, my Sableye, just said nothing and vanished into Light's shadow.

"Go, Wally and Glai," Glacia said, sending out a Walrein and a Glailie. The Glailie was also shiny, with red eyes and a more vibrant body. The ball of ice rolled around and the Walrien waddled towards Light.

"Thunder!" I ordered, as Light let loose a blast of electricity from her cheeks to the Walrein. The Pokemon rolled out of the way and evaded the attack.

"Double Blizzard!" she ordered, as a giant blast of ice hit Light. Raphael evaded the attack by vanishing into the shadows, but Light was frozen solid.

"Light!" I screamed, returning her. It would take too long to thaw her out and I forgot to bring Full Heals. Only Raphael was left now.

"Raphael, send multiple Shadow Balls at once!" I ordered. The balls of black hit the two ice types and both groaned in pain. The Glailie used Hail, causing white ice balls to fall everywhere.

Raphael was Blizzard-ed, but luckily he was not frozen. He got back up but the ongoing hail brought him down again. He then let loose his shadow balls on to the both, sending them crashing into each other and the wall behind them. Then, he collapsed on the floor, his body becoming into a wispy smoke and fading away from the hail that fell.

"Raphael!" I cried out, realizing that he would not be coming back. Glacia looked at me sorrowfully, as I felt tears in my eyes. The tears threatened to fall, but I did not let them. Glacia put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Go. Your battle awaits you." I nodded and wiped my eyes, my resolve coming back to me.

I ran ahead and saw an elderly gentleman wearing a sailor's outfit in the room. He had white hair and a white mustache. I looked at him and realized who he was. He was Drake Pythus, the dragon tamer of the Elite Four. I decided to call him Drake 2, for the sake of not confusing myself. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ah, you are here to battle… Go, Shel and Fly," he said, sending out both a Shelgon and a Flygon. I realized that the Shelgon was shiny, with it having a light green body. The Shelgon roared out its name and I looked back at them.

"Go, Azul and Thorn," I ordered. Thorn used Substitute, creating a decoy for herself and Azul used Calm Mind, sharpening her senses. The Flygon used Dragon Dance, dancing around in a rather odd, slithering way, and Shelgon used Protect.

"Aerial Ace and Psychic," I ordered, but before Azul or Thorn could move, both dragons attacked. It Crunched Azul, causing her to scream out in pain at the super effective move, and Thorn got Flamethrower-ed, causing her wing to burn. But, Thorn made a comeback, looping around and slicing the Flygon's wing. The Flygon fell to the ground, as Azul physically lifted the Shelgon and slammed it against the Flygon. Both Pokemon were dead in the outcome, and Azul had tears in her eyes.

"It looks like you are ready to face Jillian May," said Drake 2. I nodded and returned my two Pokemon, and then sent out M.

"You're using an un-evolved Magikarp in the Elite Four?" he asked me. I nodded at him and he stared as M flopped in my arms.

"She's the only Pokemon I have that hasn't battled yet… And she is pretty smart."

"It's your loss," he said, opening the door for me.

I ran ahead and carried M in my arms. I squeezed her a bit tightly, and she protested, but I was nervous. I've never seen Jillian May fight before. What if she killed all my Pokemon? What if she hurt them? What if she killed M?

M was my last hope, as the rest of the team were to weakened from battling to battle anymore and all my healing items were used up. Clutching her against me, I ran for the light. As I got to the other side of the hall, I saw a person who I never expected to be Champion…

"MOM?"

A/N: Whoot, cliffie. Hopefully, I will update the next chapter tomorrow or the day after.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

MOM?" I exclaimed, in shock, "You are the Champion!"

"Yes dear," my mother said, raising a Poke-ball in her hand. I saw a looming shadow of Missingno behind her, in its Aerodactyl form. It seemed to be controlling her every movement, as her raising the Poke-ball was not one fluid motion. I held M in my arms and looked at her.

"Liana, I am sorry it has to be this way," she said, as Missingno came up from behind her and landed in the center of the stadium. I held M tightly and glanced at my enemy- the one Mew told me to defeat. I winced as it transformed itself into a skeletal Kabutops, with the bones intact.

"Kabu!" It yelled, for it was genderless. However, in my mind, I considered it a female, as it can make baby Missingno. I placed M on the battle field and she flopped around energetically.

"Sand Attack," she ordered, as the Missingno-Kabutops (A/N: Let's stick with Kabutops) threw sand into M's eyes. M flailed about and called her name, screaming.

"M, Splash," I ordered, for there was that to use. But, nothing happened.

"Pathetic," my mother said, as the Missingno's control over her grew. Her Kabutops raised its claw that gleamed in the light and aimed to slice at M.

"_Use Splash to Dodge_," Mew ordered. I yelled that out and M rolled away, causing the Kabutops to get stuck in the floor. Then, with Mew's telepathic advice, I ordered M to Tackle the Kabutops. There was some damage, as M was higher leveled, but not much.

The Kabutops dislodged itself and Slashed at M. I winced as she screamed, and my mother laughed. Wait, not my mother, but the Missingno that was controlling her. M's tiny body was covered in new scars, but she persisted in the battle.

"M, Tackle it, again," I ordered. She nodded and tried, but could barely move, as the injuries were harsh.

"You can always forfeit," Missingno said, using my mother's voice. I shook my head.

"I need to do this. I've always wanted to prove myself to my parents," I replied, putting M on the edge.

"You already did," Missingno said, and then I realized it. I had already done that. There was no need for this journey. I was already the golden girl for my parents before, so why did I need to go through all these deaths?

"_No. You're the Chosen One_," Mew's voice echoed, but I ignored her. Instead, I looked away and realized that this journey was stupid. All I did was suffer death after death, and it was not worth it. Rojo, Skittles, Sirius, and Raphael… What was the point in your deaths? Was there any reason to all of this?

"Magikarp," M said out loud, and I looked at my starter. She was right. We made it this far together, so I might as well continue, whether Missingno likes it or not.

Resolve tightening, I said, "I'm doing this for my family. Not my human one, but the one that I created from the first day of my journey. Now, M. Let's do this."

A luminescent, pink glow surrounded my Magikarp (A/N: Evolution light is white; this is not white) and a new Pokemon came out of the glow. The "skin" of a Magikarp lay there, as I realized that the move was the light from a Transform. The Pokemon flew out and giggled, floating around in its pink body. We both looked in awe at it, no her, as she gently flew into my arms and said, "Mew."

A/N: Mew can learn any attack, so it is possible for Transform.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Both my mother and I looked astounded as we saw Mew float into my arms. She yawned sleepily and looked around. Then she giggled and we gaped. She got out of my arms and floated around, and then physically told me, "_Surprise, surprise~_."

"You were Mew all this time?" I exclaimed. Mew giggled again and flew around.

"Impossible," my mother said, "You captured Mew…"

"So I did," I mused. Mew floated around and came in front of me, and I glanced at her. She waved cheerfully at me and floated down to the battlefield.

"Slash," Jillian ordered, as the skeletal Kabutops aimed its scythe-like arms and tried to sever Mew's head. Mew merely floated out of the way and giggled, "_Can't catch me~_."

"Mew, Metronome," I ordered. That was what she knew, other than Pound and Transform, so I picked the better option. My Mew wiggled her paw and a group of roots sprouted from the ground, slamming against the Kabutops. The roots were growing in a mass frenzy, spreading leaves and turning into plants. Mew giggled, and I stared, as the Frenzy Plant shattered the Missingno into bits. My mother's glazed eyes rolled upwards and the color came back in them. She looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my Arceus, Liana. You did it. You destroyed Missingno." She was half crying, half laughing as she said it. I hugged her tightly, realizing that all this time, she was being controlled by some virus. All our past fights were forgiven from the time we moved until now, and the future looked bright.

"Mom," I said, having not called her that in a while, other than the time I said it our of shock, "Let's go home."

"Let's," she agreed.

Suddenly, the ground shook and a vortex of black opened near Mew. Mew screamed, as a group of red and black arms grabbed her from midair and pulled her. Both mom and I tried to grab her, but we were too late.

The Pokemon that grabbed Mew had skinny legs that came to a point, but the stripes were not segmented and ran down for mostly all of the legs' length, with a large spike on each knee. For the arms, it had a pair of whip-like tentacles that come to a point where its hands would be. It had triangle-shaped "ears" and a single spike on top of its head. Most of the skin was black and lined, with the lines shown to converge at the crystalline organ that was purplish in color. It said, "Deoxys," and continued to strangle Mew in its grasp.

"_The… Evil,_" Mew telepathically told me, before the vortex closed and they both vanished.

"Mew!" I screamed, as I noticed a black hodded figure disappear out of the corner of my eye.


	37. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

A/N: Sequel starts soon... Er like Oct 7 or a bit earlier.

Epilogue:

"What do you mean I have to leave my Pokemon?!" My voice echoed through the halls of the lab. I had become the Champion of Hoenn and defeated my mother in the battle. I managed to 'skim' through the other regions, searching for M, my Magikarp-turned-Mew. And all of this was done with Thor, Azul, Light, Vixen, Gully, and Thorn, the team that a managed to live with me through everything. They grew together, along with the dead- Raphael, Rojo, Sirius, and Skittles. They trained together and battled together. We were family. How could I leave them now?

"Well, this region does not usually allow Pokemon from other regions to enter. The only exception was for Champion Cynthia…" Professor Birch shivered in my glare and Drake smirked at me. I scowled, and so did Thor, at this sudden information. Meanwhile, Light was bugging Toru, who was getting used to his prosthetics.

"Pikachu Pika," she said, disagreeing with the professor even more. Her cheeks crackled and she smirked evilly.

"If Champion Cynthia can bring them in, so can I," I said. He shook his head.

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. All your team will be in the lab or released. It's your pick."

"You have to do it, Lia," Drake said, "You're the Chosen One." Like Drake, the professor believed in the ancient myth of Missingno. But who wouldn't, after our battle was aired on television and I was the owner of the mysterious Mew. I could barely go anywhere without giving a decent interview.

"Fine," I fumed, surprising Thor and Azul. Thor now gave me his infamous death glare, but I was immune to it

"Blaziken," he crowed in what seemed to be anger.

"I'll go to Unova and leave them in the lab. And if I find any out of the ordinary Pokemon, I am picking up my old team. And that's that," I said, handing over my Poke-balls. I stormed out and sat under a tree, tears falling down my face. The pressure just got to me, forcing me to leave them behind to go on to the unknown.

A hooded figure opened the window to the Professor's lab. The professor was asleep, when the alarms started to blare. He woke up and looked around, but could not find anything stolen, until he looked at the box labeled 'Lia Ashton'. Thor's, Light's, and Azul's Poke-balls was missing! He quickly dialed up her PokeNav number, forgetting that she was on the going to go on the ship and did not have good signal.

I heard the crackling sound of my PokeNav with the professor's voice on the other side. Though his voice was crackling, I made out that my Pokemon were stolen and he had sent Officer Jenny to apprehend the thief. I gasped and looked outside, and then turned off my PokeNav. Then, I saw the sunrise in the horizon and, with my Blaziken proudly crowing behind me. Unova, I am ready.


End file.
